El cartero de La Muerte
by Jikigane
Summary: Después de un grave incidente con los triceratops April se sacrifica para salvar la vida de sus amigos, lastimosamente no sale con vida, destrozado, Donnie cae en depresión, producto de sus sentimientos de dolor aparece un ser que le ofrece un trato, salvar la vida de su amada bajo una condición, guiado por el dolor acaba aceptando algo de lo cual después tal vez se arrepienta.
1. Chapter 1

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE ESCRIBO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUSIÓN QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**_

 _ **El cartero de la muerte.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1.**_

Era una feroz batalla, la nave de fugitoid había sido tomada y todos habían sido capturados como prisioneros, sin embargo habían luchado ferozmente por tratar de escapar y recuperar su nave, después de cientos de penurias lograron escapar y estar a salvo, creyeron que todo lo malo había pasado, no contaron con que un guardia los había seguido, uno de los guardias salió de su escondite amenazando con destruir por completo la nave con todos dentro con una bomba que traía en un brazalete, todos estaban asustados pero aun así se pusieron en posición de batalla, no lograron hacer mucho, la salida estaba tras el triceratops, solo había una opción, un sacrificio, y la que decidió sacrificarse es nada más ni nada menos que April, usando sus poderes mentales aturdió al enorme guerrero y corrió hacia la salida que conducía hacia el espacio a una muerte segura. Bajo la horrorizada mirada de todos sus amigos April abrió la puerta, el espacio la succiono a ella y al triceratops, el espacio no tardó en hacer lo suyo, con sus últimas fuerzas April le dedicó una última mirada a sus queridos amigos, en especial a quien la había salvado más veces de las que podía contar, Donnie, dijo una última palabra que le fue muy difícil entender a él, no supo que fue lo que dijo, lo único que hacía era gritar desesperadamente sin poder salvarla, nada pudieron hacer, fue un enorme golpe para todos, ni siquiera Mikey sentía deseos de reír como siempre, todos los bonitos recuerdos que habían compartido con ella se repetían una y otra vez en la memoria de cada uno haciendo más lastimero el momento, Donnie al no soportar el dolor entro en un estado de shock, fugitoid lo tenía en una camilla, sedado y tranquilizado, sus lágrimas caían una a una, eran tantas y tan amargas que bien había podido hacer un mar toxico, se sentía tan adolorido, tan furioso, tanto que incluso lastimó con duras palabras a quien no lo merecía, era tanto su dolor que todos se alejaron por respeto a su dolor, y por miedo, más miedo que nada, quería estar solo con su dolor, nadie se le acercaba, nadie excepto yo, mi querido Donatello, te eh observado por tanto tiempo.

-Donatello -Dije como un susurro lento-, Donatello no se inmutó en lo absoluto, pero si me respondió.

-Quien eres, ¿Cómo rayos sabes mi nombre?

-ju ju ju ju... Yo conozco a todo el mundo.

-Largo o te juro que te mataré.

-¿Me matarás en serio? Awww que dulce te escuchas así, no sé si te hayas dado cuenta pero estas atado.

-No es difícil desatarme.

-¿Entonces porque no lo has hecho?

-Que te importa, solo lárgate.

-Solo quiero ayudarte Donatello.

-¿Y cómo se supone que una intrusa va a ayudarme? ¡Si vienes a matarme hazlo ya!

-No te exaltes, tú no me conoces, pero yo te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

-A parte de imbécil, mentirosa, por última vez, largo o me desataré y te juro que te matare.

-Oh Donnie, me excitas cuando me hablas así, yo sé quién eres Donnie, sé que eres un mutante.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo rayos supiste que era un mutante? -dijo con sarcasmo- que irritante de su parte, es molesto cuando está furioso, pero yo me encargaré de calmarlo.

-Sé que lloras la perdida de la mujer que amaste por años, los mejores años de tu vida, murió congelada en el espacio... ¿Cómo se llamaba? A si, April... April O'Neil -Lo vi abrir sus hermosos ojitos los cuales se encontraban cerrados por la pena, me miró con furia, pobrecito, como deseo verlo feliz.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Fue un enorme placer el llevármela.

-¿¡CÓMO SABES ESO!? No sé si sepas que ella...

-Lo se lo sé, ella murió congelada en el espacio, en lo último que pensó fuiste tú, bueno a parte de su madre, padre y amigos, pero tú fuiste en lo último que pensó antes de que... Ya sabes, dijo que lo sentía, que lamentaba haberte lastimado todos esos años, dijo que para ella tú eras muy especial, ella te quería muchísimo pero siempre tuvo miedo, lo último que te dijo fue dedicado a ti, fue...

-¡CALLATEEEEEEE!

-Ya entendí no necesitas gritarme y ser grosero.

-¡LARGATE!

-Pero solo quiero ayudarte.

-¿¡Y CÓMO!? ¿¡VAS A REVIVIRLA!?

-Además de genio sexi eres adivino.

-No soportare más esto, te matare ahora ¿Quién te crees? ¿La muerte?

-Acertaste -miró con furia a mi persona-, quería matarme, es verdad que es molesto verlo así de triste, pero como me excita verlo así de furioso, un fetiche mío, se ve tan fuerte y grande. Le iba a demostrar que no mentía, así que desate sus correas sin siquiera tocarlas, lo atraje hacia mí con mis poderes sobrenaturales y lo levanté en el aire mientras estrujaba su cuello con mi poder, es muchísimo más alto que yo, ai... Es tan lindo, no me cabe en la cabeza como la zorra de April pudo haber rechazado a un chico tan lindo, pobre perra, la odio con toda mi alma; ai Donnie, me derrito con tan solo verlo, puede ser tan dulce en un momento y pasar a un valeroso y ardiente guerrero en tan solo un momento, tiene todas las características del hombre de mis sueños, un científico experto en artes marciales, bueno adoro a los de cabello largo pero a Donnie no le sienta mal ser como es, al contrario me hace desearlo más. Lo solté y lo dejé en el suelo, lo vi toser.

-Si... Eres... La... Muerte... Demuéstralo.

-Vaya niño me la pones difícil pero aceptó -dije con una gran sonrisa-, no me quedaba de otra pero bueeeeno, que le vamos a hacer, me quite mi túnica blanca y me transformé en su amado padre, Splinter, se quedó atónito, lo que me dijo me puso molesta, pero no lo culpo por ser fiel, eso es lo que me gusta de Donnie, no es un mujeriego, si ama lo hará incondicionalmente y solo lo hará con una, su amor es dulce y sincero, por eso me gusta tanto -¡LLÉVAME CON APRIL TE LO SUPLICO! -Me gritó con lágrimas- no me esperaba esa respuesta.

-No puedo hacerlo, yo soy "DeadWhite" mi trabajo es llevarme a los que se sacrificaron por amor a otros, mi tarea es premiarlos con el paraíso, llevarlos directo, sin tramites ni caminos largos, o los premio con algo hermoso.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para poder verla?

-Ser un buen chico, eso o...

-¿Qué? ¡Haré lo que sea!.

-¿Lo que sea? Jijijiji que feliz me haces, bien, este es el trato, yo te daré una vida con tu... Ajem... April, ella será tuya, vivirás la vida a lado de la mujer que amaste durante mucho tiempo, será tu mujer para toda tu vida.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Claro, a pesar de que odie a la zorra de...

-Mide tu boca...

-Ok ok, está bien ya no diré nada, como te decía a pesar de que odie a "APRIL"... Yo te amo y quiero que seas feliz, deseo que seas feliz con la persona que amas, deseo verte feliz.

-Esto... No sé qué decir.

-Di que aceptas - sentí que él estaba entre la espada y la pared, sabía que no era correcto aceptar, pero era tanto su dolor que nublo todo buen juicio, me estiró la mano en señal de aceptar.

-Pero... No soy burro, sé que nada es gratis y en especial con un ser del más allá.

-Que listo es mi Donnie, por eso me gustas tanto, pero tú no te preocupes, yo vendré el día en que mueras, allí hablaremos de cómo me pagaras, vendré cuando seas abuelo y te llevaré conmigo.

-Pero, ¿No dijiste que las almas que te llevas las envías al paraíso o las premias con algo hermoso?

-Claro, que más hermoso que una vida a tu lado Donnie, sinceramente creo que ella no lo merece, pero yo estoy haciendo esto por ti.

-¿Por mí? ¿Por qué razón?

-¿Qué estas sordo? ¿No que eras listo? Que parte de te amo no entiendes, ash hombre tenías que ser, bueno como sea, ya está hecho.

-Gracias creo... Este... pero... ¿Cómo me decías que te llamabas?

-Soy DeadWhite, pero solo mi madre me llama así, tu puedes llamarme blanquita, nos veremos Donnie.

La vi marcharse por un agujero de luz, pero la luz fue creciendo hasta que me cegó, de pronto, sin saber ni cómo ni donde, desperté con la visión más hermosa que pude encontrar, April estaba a mi lado, dormía plácidamente y no traía nada puesto, tenía una mezcla de alegría, tristeza y unas ganas de abrazarla que me devoraban, me senté en la cama y la mire atónito, poca importancia le di al hecho de que ahora era un humano, luego averiguaría eso, ella despertó y se sentó frente a mi mientras se cubría con unas blancas sabanas, no aguante y llore frente a ella

-¿Donnie? ¿Qué tienes cariño? ¿Porque lloras?

-¿Cariño? -No pude evitar abrazarla y llorar con desesperación, no sabía que pasaba, si lo que vivía era un sueño, si lo era, ruego al cielo que no me despierten jamás.

-¿Qué pasa Donnie? ¿Tan mal lo pasas en nuestra luna de miel?

-¿¡LUNA DE MIEL!? ¿¡ESTAMOS CASADOS!? ¡PERO SOLO TENEMOS 17!*

-¿Eh? Pero si tenemos 29, creo que bebiste mucho anoche, bueno no importa, ahora dime porque lloras.

-No... Por... Nada... Solo que... ¿Qué pasó conmigo? ¿No habías muerto el día que nos atraparon los triceratops?

-¿Qué? Donnie eso fue hace 12 años, bueno si, creí que morí pero no, lograste salvarme ¿No lo recuerdas? Después salvamos a la tierra y luego encontraste la manera de ser un humano, tu, tus hermanos y Splinter lo son, estudiaste y ahora eres un científico de la nasa.

-¿¡Q... A... F... I...

-Estás raro hoy cielo, de seguro no te gustó nuestra noche juntos.

-¡NO!

-¡YA LO SABIA! ¡YA NO ME QUIERES!

-¡NO!... ¡DIGO SI!... No me mal entiendas April, es solo que te eh amado tanto que el estar casado así contigo me parece un sueño, el mejor de los sueños, es tan hermoso que me parece que es un sueño del cual despertaré en cualquier momento, te amo April, te amo tanto.

-Yo igual Donnie, que dulce eres, te amo -Era verdad, no era una alucinación, no sabía que pasaba, solo que le estaría eternamente agradecido a blanquita por haberme hecho este enorme favor, abracé a mi April con fuerza, no la dejaría nunca, la amaría por toda la eternidad, pero blanquita me dijo que me amaba, y que hiso esto por mí, siento un poco de pena por ella, siento no poder corresponderle, me siento mal por blanquita, dijo que regresaría algún día, espero poder pagarle lo que ha hecho por mí.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ya se lo que me dira, otra historia y ni siquiera a terminado las otras que dejo botadas, ejem, bueno es que no he tenido tiempo de atender los fics que deje inconclusos, ahora tengo trabajo y apenas puedo mantener mi pagina en face, trabajo como artista y espero poder seguir así, espero, porque no es seguro que dure mi trabajo, sin más que decir disfruten este cap._**

 **Cap. #2.**

Habían pasado días desde que desperté en mi vida de ensueño, pasábamos nuestra luna de miel en un lujoso hotel apartado de Miami; desperté con la visión mas angelical del mundo, mi ahora esposa April Hamato, ¡QUE LINDO SUENA!... Ejem... Tenia 12 años de una laguna mental en mi memoria, 12 años de una vida que parecía que no recordaria, pero no me quede con amnesia, casi de la misma manera en como tengo esta vida ahora, los 12 años de recuerdos regresaron en cuestión de horas, todo pasó mágicamente y sin explicación, aun hay cosas que no logro comprender, ¿Será que nosotros como simples mortales estamos condenados a no descubrir las grandes interrogates de la vida y la muerte? No se, lo único que sabia era que era feliz, completamente feliz. Los días transcurrieron y los recuerdos de Blanquita y lo que hiso cada vez más me parecía solo un sueño raro que tuve un día, iba dejando de creer que pasó y cosas cotidianas y simples ocupaban mi mente, atrás habían quedado los días en los que las batallas eran nuestro pan diario, resulta que al recuperar la tierra después de rescatarla de los invasores triceratops se había reanudado nuestra lucha con destructor, gracias a la ayuda del clan del pie de Japón logramos erradicar al corrompido clan del pie de Nueva York el cual se había convertido en algo completamente diferente a lo que originalmente fue, Leo fue quien logro acabar con Destructor librando a la ciudad de un gran mal, como bien es sabido el crimen organizado y la corrupción siempre vivirán, pero ese ya no era nuestra batalla, yo había logrado encontrar la manera de hacer humana a Karai y sin querer al resto de nosotros, podíamos vivir la vida que splinter siempre soñó para nosotros, se las arregló para darnos su apellido y una vida digna, yo gracias a mi fabuloso intelecto superior estudie y me convertí en lo que siempre debí ser, un científico, era un técnico en robótica de la nasa, tenia un doctorado y había hecho a April mi mujer, a los demás no es que les encantara estudiar, el que mas sufrió para terminar la preparatoria fue Raph, gracias a su agresivo carácter y su amor por el peligro decidió dedicarse a la velocidad, se convirtió en piloto de formula 1, ha habido veces en las que ha parado en el hospital por los riesgos que toma, pero que se le va a hacer, ama esa vida, se le ve feliz exceptuando el hecho de que esta lejos de la chica que quiere, excepto por eso se le ve feliz; al contrario de Raph, Mikey le fue bien ,quien lo creería ¿No?, le fue bastante bien, siempre quiso tener un montón de amigos con los cuales divertirse y tener buenos recuerdos, gracias a su carismática forma de ser se volvió actor, sus géneros favoritos son la acción, superhéroes y artes marciales, lo quiero y toda la cosa pero es algo hastiante ver su cara hasta en el shampoo que uso para bañarme, en cuanto a Leo, jamás se separó de splinter, como siempre fue su sueño el ser como fue sensei se dedicó a restaurar el clan Hamato junto con Karai, ellos ahora viven en Japón y se casaron, logro convencerla después de años y años de suplicarle, tienen una larga cadena de dojos al rededor del mundo, en cuanto a Casey, de no ser por su don en el hockey de seguro estaría vendiendo hamburguesas en McDonald's, logró una beca completa para la universidad y ahora el juega para el equipo nacional de hockey, muy bien por el. April se me acercó besando mi mejilla sacándome de mis pensamientos -¿En que piensas cariño? -me dijo con la dulzura que la caracteriza- solo me límite a sonreírle y besarla para darle a entender que no tenia importancia.  
-Últimamente has estado mucho tiempo en las nubes, ¿En que piensas tanto?  
-En nada en nada, solo en que esta hermosa vida a tu lado aun me parece solo una dulce ilusión  
-Vamos ya deja ese asunto, me estas cansando  
-Lo siento je je je  
-Ok ¿Que dices si salimos a pasear un rato? Ya me cansé de estar aquí todo el rato  
-¿Y a donde planeas ir April?  
-Es una sorpresa -rio diciendo- me intrigó a que lugar me llevaría, que importaba, al fin y al cabo estaria con ella. Nos vestimos y preparamos para salir, subimos en mi precioso Hammer del año 2010 y fuimos rumbo hacia el "lugar secreto" al bajar del auto vi con asombro que era la entrada a un pequeño bosque, vendó mis ojos y me condujo por un camino estrecho, o al menos eso sentí, preguntó si podía quitarme la venda, ella respondió que si, ni había terminado de quitármela cuando April me tiró mi viejo bo, ella sacó su tessen y se puso en posición de batalla, yo le sonreí y comenzamos a luchar, al transcurrir los años se había vuelto muy buena, fue difícil evadirla pero a pesar de ser ya muy buena no era aun un rival de cuidado, la derribe de un golpe, je... Por fortuna no había perdido mis dotes marciales, me lancé sobre ella, no demore y comencé a besarla apasionadamente, envolvió sus manos en mi cuello y las paso por mi cabello, yo pase mis manos por sus piernas suaves y tersas, desabroché los botones de su blusa y comencé a tocarla, la escuche gemir y reír mientras mi boca mordia su cuello, habría continuado pero ella me detuvo.  
-Tranquilo campeón, aun sigo adolorida por lo que me hiciste anoche  
-Tu comenzaste, ¿Cómo quieres que te resista cuando te pones así de ardiente?  
-Jijijiji te amo mi mutante  
-Y yo a ti mi dulce princesa  
Reímos felices viviendo nuestra vida juntos, pero una frase que ella dijo me tomó por sorpresa y me asustó -¿Que hubiera pasado si no me hubieras podido salvar? -musito mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla- ¿Qué pensaría de mi si le dijera que hise un pacto con la muerte para salvarla? ¿Debía contárselo?, ella pareció botar mi preocupación.  
-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Dije algo malo?  
-No, nada, solo abrásame -rei-, la abracé con fuerza mientras esa duda crecía en mi mente. Los días pasaron pero no mi preocupación, ni los hermosos parajes que veíamos quitaban la duda de decidir si decirle o no, la noche llegó y nos marchamos a dormir, mientras dormía tuve un sueño, con nada más ni nada menos que blanca.  
Me encontraba en medio de una neblina, cuando su voz retumbo en aquel extraño lugar.  
-¿En serio se lo dirás Donnie? -la mire con susto- tenia mi forma de mutante, tartamudeé un poco.  
-Da...da...da, habla caro chico  
-¿Que haces aqui?  
-Responde ¿Vas a decirle de nuestro trato?  
-E... Ese es mi asunto  
-Bueno si tienes razón, al fin y al cabo no cambiara los resultados, solo quería saber, ya vendré a cobrarte  
-¿Eh?  
-Adiós encanto, te soy sincera, te vez mejor pelón y verde  
-Blanca ¡Blanca! ¡BLANCAAAAAAAA! -desperté gritando- a mi lado una molesta April me dio un golpe.  
-Donnie cariño... Se puede saber ¿¡QUIÉN CARAJOS ES BLANCA Y PORQUE LA LLAMAS EN SUEÑOS!?  
-Yo... Yo...  
-Yo -dijo remedándome - no tenia opción, esto me estaba volviendo loco.  
-Blanca... Hise un trato con ella  
-Apenas llegamos 3 semanas casados y ¡YA ME ENGAÑAS CON OTRA!  
-¡NO! ¡NO ES NADA DE ESO! Te amo demasiado como para cometer una estupidez como esa  
-Entonces habla de una vez -me miró con furia-, le conté lo que había pasado, como lloré amargamente por su muerte, sobre Blanca y el trato que había hecho con elma, obvio que no me creyó, pero cuando le mencione que había dicho algo para mi en el espacio unos minutos antes de morir su mirada irónica se fue, trate de tomar su mano pero ella se apartó con una mirada de horror dibujada en su rostro, traté de detenerla pero ella se marchó y se encerró en el baño, golpee la puerta del baño para que me abriera pero no fue asi.  
-¡APRIL! ¡NO ME INTERESA QUE ME ODIES! DEJAME SI QUIERES! ¡PREFIERO MORIR DE DOLOR YO Y NO QUE MUERAS TU! ¡TODO LO QUE HISE LO HISE PARA SALVARTE! ¡NO PORQUE SE SEA UN EGOÍSTA! No me importa si me odias, yo seré feliz si tu vives -dije gritando-, me aleje de ella y salí sin rumbo hasta llegar a la piscina del hotel, aun era de noche asi que la luna estaba en el cielo, menguaba, la mire con detenimiento mientras tratada de no llorar, no importa si me deja, hise esto por ella, para que ella viva, vive mi amor, se feliz, cerré los ojos para poder concentrarme más en mi dolor, cuando de repente sentí que me abrazaban por la espalda.  
-¿Tanto así me amas Donnie?  
-...Si...  
-¿Hasta el punto de vender tu libertad a un espectro?  
-No me arrepiento de lo que hise, estas con vida y eso es lo único que importa, si deseas dejarme lo entenderé  
-No, yo no te dejaré, nadie podrá igualar lo que tu has hecho por mi, yo debería pedirte perdón por haberte hecho esto  
-Nada de eso, ahora dime ¿Que fue lo que dijiste en ese momento? ¿En aquel instante fatídico?  
-Emmm... Fue... Te quiero  
-¿En verdad fue eso?  
-¿Lo estas preguntando en broma o no? Estoy hablando en serio  
-¡Yo tambien!  
-Si tarado, fue eso -los dos reímos y nos besamos, por fortuna todo había terminado bien, la levante en el aire y empezamos a dar vueltas, ella exigía que la bajara, caímos al agua de la piscina empapándonos por completo, no dejamos de reír y besarnos ¿Que nos depararia la vida de ahora en adelante? No lo sabia, no me arrepentía de lo que hise, ni ahora ni nunca, ¿O tal vez lo haría después?

 _ **Cada capitulo va con una portada diferente, espero poder subir todas las portadas a mi perfil de devian art para que puendan disfrutarlas, sin más que decir se despide jikigane la amante de los nekos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos, perdonen el retraso, bueno en realidad no se si se siga leyendo esta historia aqui, bueno uno de estos dias les prometo volver a fanfiction, es que ultimamente me he quedado mas en wattpad ya que su formato de publicacion es muchisimo mas sencillo que aqui, no se preocupen yo regresare a actualizar las historias que deje botadas aqui, ademas ya no he tenido tiempo puesto que ahora tengo trabajo que me quita tiempo, sin mas que decir eme aqui el cap.**_

El tiempo en aquel maravilloso paraíso había llegar a su fin, nuestra luna de miel fue un preciosísimo recuerdo que quedara grabado en nuestra memoria para toda la vida, tres meses habían pasado de eso, yo era feliz en mi trabajo diseñando una nave no tripulada resistente al frio, iría a una de las lunas de Saturno, Titan, para buscar posible vida bacteriológica en el satélite. Yo era feliz dedicando mi vida a una de mis grandes pasiones, la ciencia, no podía decir que mis camaradas eran todos buenos y amigables, los científicos son fríos eh inexpresivos, gustan muchísimo una buena competencia por ver quien tiene la razón, se enaltecen y humillan a quienes se equivocaron, pero no todos son así, tengo muchos colegas buenos con los que discuto y riño de vez en cuando, no todos son fríos y eh insensibles, no hay nada mejor que un buen debate científico, mis días de ninja habían quedado atrás, mentiría al decir que es un alivio haber dejado esa vida, hay veces en las que extraño las batallas, los golpes y la emoción, continuo entrenando ya que mi cuerpo quiera o no se ha acostumbrado a ello, pero no con la intensidad que lo hacia antes; tengo un joven colega de trabajo, un recién graduado de la universidad, un pequeño come libros llamado Kevin, a sus 16 años presume de ser un erudito que tiene ya un doctorado, sinceramente es como un grano en el culo, ok ya soné como energúmeno de Raphael, pero bueno, no se como rayos habrá averiguado que se ninjutsu pero no deja de atosigarme con la misma pregunta ¿Puedes enseñarme?, ya me tiene es harto, un día le dije que si podía al menos darme un golpe le entrenaría, pero el pobre muchacho no duro ni un segundo, el es un nerd entre nerds, ya saben, pequeño, delgado, lentes de culo de vaso, nervioso como un roedor, estudioso hasta más no poder y amante de los buenos comics, me dijo que con lo que se debo tener a una multitud de chicas muriéndose por mi, ha ha...ha, no se si una pie grande excesivamente cariñosa cuente como multitud, aunque se rindió en su petición de ser un aprendiz no se ha cansado de preguntarme con respecto al tema, bueno no se puede tener todo en esta vida.  
Al hacerse de noche me dirijo a casa hacia donde esta el amor de mi vida, mi dulcísima princesa que me espera en nuestro hogar.

-¡Hola mi princesa! Oh debería decir mi reina ju ju ju.

-Hola -me respondió en un tono seco-, no se que paso, me dejó con los brazos abiertos, algo anda mal.

-¿April? ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada cariño ven te prepare la comida. Pasó de una frialdad extrema a una dulzura sin igual, no se que pasa ¿A caso quiere enloquecerme?

-Ummm, pues... Claro, vamos April. Una vez me senté en la mesa y comencé a comer su temperamento cambio drásticamente, de nuevo.

-¿No me agradeces la comida que te prepare? ¡MAL AGRADECIDO!

-¿Eh? Yo... Lo siento te lo agradezco April.

-Ya es tarde, "Sniff"

-Yo...

-¡BUAAAAAAA!

-¿¡APRIL QUÉ TIENES!?

No me respondió, solo volteó y siguió llorando, no supe que pasó.

-April.

-¡DEJAMEEEEEEE!

-Pero...

-¡QUE ME DEJES!

-¡NO!

-¿¡PORQUÉ NO QUIERES LARGARTE!?

-¡ALGO TE PASA! Si algo te pasa me quedaré aqui hasta averiguar que es, pégame, ódiame, todo lo que tu quieras, pero si algo te pasa me quedare a tu lado hasta hacerte feliz, seré feliz si es que tu lo eres -Donnie -susurro con sorpresa- no hubo palabra después de aquello, solo un incomodo silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el lugar, crei que lloraría igual que hace un rato, bueno eso hizo pero por otra razón.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!

-Oh no, ¿Y ahora que hice?

-¡BUAAAA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡QUÉ DULCE ERES! ¡TE ODIO Y TE QUIERO!

Me abrazó con gritos, su cara de llanto arrugaba su frente y movía el labio inferior como lo haría una niña chiquita, ademas de que su cara enrojeció, no pude evitar reír con la cara que traía,

-¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡ESPERA DEJA DE GOLPEARME!

-¡DEJA DE REÍRTE IMBECIL! ¡BUAAAA!

-¡ES QUE TE VEZ GRACIOSA! ¡HAHAHAHAHA!

-¡TU NO ERES PRECISAMENTE UN GALÁN! ¡MENSO!

A golpes me exigió que dejara de reír mientras lloraba más, no sabia lo que le ocurría pero al menos sabia que ahora estábamos en buenos términos, ni ella misma sabia que le ocurría. Al día siguiente me marché a trabajar nuevamente, Kevin llegó al mismo tiempo que yo, podrá ser muy un genio, incluso mas que yo, pero no deja de ser un niño curioso, me recuerda a Mikey cuando éramos jóvenes, pero más listo claro. Comenzamos a trabajar mientras me bombardeaba con preguntas.

-¡Buenos días Donatello! -dijo con alegría y jubilo-

-Buenos días Kevin.

-¿Me platicará más sobre el arte del ninjutsu o de tu interesante vida?

-A ver dejame ver, ammmm... Nop.

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué no?

-Ya te eh dicho todo lo que se, y ademas ¿Paraqué quieres saber sobre ninjutsu si ni siquiera sabes usarlo? -lo mire con ironia-, pero el pareció molestarse un poco con lo que dije.

-Es verdad, alguien tan inteligente como yo no necesita saber tonterías de idiotas poco inteligentes.

-Vaya niño, esta bien, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

-¡Genial! ¿Porqué sabes ninjutsu en primer lugar? ¿Porque tu apellido es Hamato si tu no pareces japonés?

-¿No que eran tonterías?

-Solo responde.

-Hahaha ok, ammm a ver.

Claro qué tendría que mentir en ciertas partes por ¡OBVIAS! razones.

-Mi padre llegó desde Japón hasta Norteamérica después de haber perdido a su primera familia en un trágico accidente, el es un maestro del ninjutsu, luego nos compr...adoptó a mi y a mis hermanos.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Si, dos mayores y uno menor, bueno como decía nos adoptó, mi padre no le quedó de otra que criarnos y entrenarnos en un sucio drenaje de Nueva York, este...quise decir...

-¿Drenaje? ¿Te refieres a que eran pobres?

-Este... Si, pobres, se esforzó por criarnos lo mejor que podía, fue un padre ejemplar, debido a una serie de circunstancias que no te mencionare el recupero a su hija perdida y la vida le sonrió nuevamente, pudimos salir adelante y yo estudiar y convertirme en lo que soy.

-Cielos que vida la tuya y yo quejándome porque mi madre no me regalaba una tablet nueva cada navidad.

-Yo a tu edad me fabricaba mi propia tecnología, niño rico y mimado ¿Y así te dices genio?

-¡Hey! -los dos reímos- seguimos con nuestro trabajo en una charla amena y divertida, la tarde fue un tanto agitada, debido a una riña con Kevin y un superior estuvieron a punto de quitarnos el financiamiento para el proyecto, pasé horas de horas tratando de persuadirlos, fue el peor día de mi vida, situaciones como esta son las que me hacen decear por unos momentos regresar a mi vida antigua; regañe a Kevin lo mas fuerte que pude, uno de los defectos más grandes del niño era que no se callaba cuando alguien lo menospreciaba, ni siquiera con aquellas personas con las cuales uno debe, quiera o no agachar la cabeza y tragarse su rabia, la final termino disculpándose y las cosas regresaron a la normalidad, por fortuna, que duro es ser adulto.  
Los días pasaban y el comportamiento de April se hiso mas inestable, no sabia que era lo que le sucedía, o más bien si pero mi mente se negó a tomar esa teoria como válida, una noche llegue a casa y no encontré a April por ningún lado, busque en el cuarto, nada, la cocina, la sala, el patio, nada, hasta que por fin logre encontrarla, ingreso por la puerta con varias bolsas de compras en su mano, se la veía anormalmente feliz ¿A caso? ¡No! ¿O si?

-April ¿Fuiste de compras? Debiste dejar recado me preocupe mucho.

-Lo siento, es que lo supe esta mañana y tenia que comprar las cosas con rapidez.

-¿Esta mañana? ¿Qué cosa? ¿A caso tu...?

-Tengo un mes de embarazo -grité de la emoción- era el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo, si hay otro hombre que diga que es más feliz que yo, pues es un mentiroso, yo lo soy, yo soy el ser mas feliz de este mundo.

Los meses pasaron, el día del parto llegó, fue un lindo y saludable niño que se parecía mucho a mi, los mismos ojos rojizos, era tan perfecto, todos estuvieron presentes, sensei, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Karai, Casey, hasta el fastidioso niño ese, Kevin, fue un gran acontecimiento, pero la alegria no termino ahí, dos años mas tarde nació una hermosa niña, otra vez fue un bellísimo acontecimiento, tenia dos hermosos hijos. Día tras día, mes tras mes, año tras año, un experiencia tras de otra triste y feliz las vi pasar, más feliz que triste, hasta que pasaron ya 63 años, Sensei envejeció y se marchó, un duro acontecimiento, Mikey se transformó en una leyenda del cine, actualmente retirado se dedica a vivir con tranquilidad, naaa, nadie se lo creería, sigue siendo igual de inquieto que siempre, sacando de quicio a su esposa, que por cierto no dire quien es, esa es una historia para otro día, Leo y Karai nunca renunciaron a la vida se lucha y aventuras, creo que eso mantiene viva su relación, yo que se, en cuanto a Raph fue un enorme acontecimiento que desapareciera, entristeció a cientos de personas, nadie sabe donde esta, exepto su familia, sabemos bien donde esta, no resistió la lejanía que tenia con mona, se fue con ella sin dudarlo dos veces, nos mantenemos en constante contacto, Casey disfruta de una vida tranquila ahora que es un jugador retirado, según el es feliz con la vida que tiene. Vi a mis hijos creer y convertirse en adultos, casarse y formar una familia, yo era un abuelo feliz.  
Yo miraba el atardecer desde una silla junto a mi hermosa April, que se puso aun más hermosa con el tiempo.

-Tanto tiempo ya ¿Eres feliz conmigo April?

-¿Aun lo dudas? ¿Que hay de la promesa de la cual me contaste hace años?

-A... Esa, bueno.

-¿Te arrepientes de de haberlo hecho?

-No, todo lo que hise... Lo hise por ti.

-Que dulce cariño, me gustaría luchar, como lo hacíamos cuando eramos jóvenes, un día me invitaste a salir y yo te dije que no porque tenia que entrenar con splinter, me dijiste que si podíamos entrenar algún día, nunca pude cumplirte esa promesa.

-¿Qué? April estamos viejos, nos romperemos algo.

-Vamos, no será en serio.

-Esta bien, pero conste que te lo advertí. Saco su tessen, me sorprendió que después de tantos años aun lo conservara, sus movimientos eran lentos, cansados, ya no tenían brillo, al igual que los míos, trató de atacarme pero la detuve con una llave y la abracé, los dos reímos, la abracé fuertemente contra mi, fue en ese instante cuando la vi, era blanquita, me sonreía dulcemente pero en su mirada había un brillo incomodo, me miraba de una manera incomoda y tenebrosa -ya falta poco, un momento más y comenzará lo interesante jijiji -aspire fuertemente- April se aparto de mi algo asustada y preguntando que pasaba, trato de voltear pero no se lo permito, la abrace por el miedo que sentía, unas cuantas horas después, todo se obscureció, fui absorbido por un abismo oscuro, solo veía el rostro triste de mis seres queridos por ultima vez antes de que todo se oscureciera.

Después de tantos años de espera, espero que te hayas divertido mi amado Donnie, ya eres mío, atrás de mi apareció mi molesta hermana irrumpiendo siempre en mis asuntos, ella y su molesta melena rubia, ademas de las almas que gimen de dolor la cual siempre la acompañan son molestos, su sola presencia es malévola eh incomoda.

-¡Hooooola blanquita!

-Hola Ki.

-¿Y ese saludo tan seco? Soy tu hermana mayor, vamos abrácame ¿No te inspiro amor?

-No, y solo me ganas por unos cuantos miles de años, no hay mucha diferencia "Dead Black"

-Ya te dije que me dijeras Blacky, o Ki si quieres.

-Te conozco, se que buscas algo.

-Bieeen bieeeen, ya sabes lo que quiero.

-De ninguna manera.

-Bah, sabes que si hace al menos una cosa mal será mio.

-No cometerá ningún error, el es bueno.

-Si eso se nota, pero pronto hará algo mal, sabes que es mi trabajo llevarme a los chicos malos y sabes que cuando el se equivoque lo tendré bajo mi merced y jugare con el hasta que desee desaparecer para siempre, hubiera querido tener a Raph, me habría encantado tenerlo entre mis piernas pero siempre terminaba siendo un chico bueno, que desperdicio, ni modo me tendré que conformar con Donnie.

-¡CALLATE! ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres escalofriante?

-Si, ese alago me lo dicen todos, nos vemos mi dulce y linda hermanita.

-Ya largo Ki -gruñi-, ella me produce escalofríos, yo confio en la bondad de Donnie, se que podre confiar en el, espero que el vacío con el que nace cada mortal no lo vaya a vencer.

 _ **Bien espero que les haya gustado... ¿Alguien lee esta historia aqui? bueno si no no importa, si decean pueden ir a mi perfil en wattpad, busquenme como Jikigane, pondria el link pero no se como carajos ponerlo aqui, sin mas que decir espero que nos podamos ver la proxima semana.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos, se que no viene al caso pero tengo que decirlo, así que comenzaré: "Mis queridos seres amados, mi hermoso tesoro y lo único que realmente amé, amo y amaré para el resto de mi vida, toda mi existen se resume en protegerlos, pero, ¿Quién los protegerá de ustedes mismos? ¿Cómo puedo salvarlos de ustedes mismos? Mis seres amados, que agonía siento al verlos así, siento un vacío abrumador en mi corazón y siento que se hace mas grande cada día que pasa, pero a pesar de eso, prefiero mil veces sufrir a su lado que pasar la terrible agonía de la soledad, mi amada familia, los quiero con toda mi alma.  
Att: Una persona sumamente triste.  
**_

 _ **A continuación el cap.  
**_

 _ **Cap.#4.**_

No sabia donde estaba, todo era oscuridad, sentía que aun poseía mi forma humana, estaba asustado, el triste llanto de mi amada April, mis amados hijos y nietos se escuchaba a lo lejos, traté de regresar con ellos pero no pude, una fuerza que no supe entender me lo impedía, a la dirección contraria de donde venían las voces apareció una luz inmensa, sentí que debía correr hacia a ella y así lo hice, para mi sorpresa de aquella luz salió una figura familiar, era splinter que me saludaba con los brazos abiertos, corrí hacia el con lagrimas en mis ojos, lo abracé como nunca lo hice en vida, estaba tan feliz, ya no tenia su forma mutante, era un humano y vestía con una hermosa túnica de color blanco y olía a una fresca brisa de pradera, lucia como si fuese un muchacho de apenas 20 años, lloré tanto al verlo, lo mire con llanto aun en mis ojos.

-Sensei, todo este tiempo, desde que te fuiste te eh extrañado tanto, me moría por verte de nuevo.

-Hijito adorado, perdóname por no haber estado en ese momento para protegerte.

-¿De que hablas?

-Has hecho un trato con blanca, ¿No es así?

-¿Pero cómo lo has sabido? Nunca se lo dije a nadie más que April.

-Ahora que estoy muerto se muchas cosas, que pena, y con las ganas que tenia de presentarte a tu abuelo.

-¿No viniste por mi?

-Solo vine a verte, se me permitió verte tan solo un instante Donatello.

-Todo lo que hice... Lo hice por ella.

-Lo se hijo mío, espero que Blanca sea piadosa y te libere, de ella si lo espero, menos mal que no fue Ki quien te encontró.

-¿Ki?

-No puedo decirte más hijo mío, espero de todo corazón volver a verte.

-Yo tambien... Padre -dije con tristeza-, lo vi marcharse por aquella luz, mientras que yo me quede en esa obscuridad solo de nuevo, de pronto escuche llantos y gritos de agonía, seguidos de una horrorosa risa, quise correr pero no supe a donde, no había lugar en el cual pudiera refugiarme, la razón y la lógica siempre gobernaron mi mente y mi vida, pero ahora que estaba muerto no podía encontrarle lógica alguna, lo único que ocupaba mi mente era terror, jamás había sentido tanto terror en mi vida, o mi muerte en este caso, de pronto escuche una voz familiar, era Blanca que había venido a rescatarme, como la primera vez que la vi, una luz segadora me llevó. Me encontraba en la cima de un edificio, mi forma humana se había ido, era un mutante de nuevo, era muy extraño regresar a mi forma primaria después de tanto tiempo. Era de día y el sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo, podía sentir la brisa cálida y el calor del sol sobre mi piel, esto no tenia sentido, si se suponía que estaba muerto ¿Cómo es que podía sentir las sensaciones de un cuerpo vivo? O tal vez todo el concepto que tenia sobre la muerte estaban equivocados, estaba confundido, cuando de pronto blanca me habló.

-Es porque ahora eres un alma en pena.

-¿Eh?

-Que sigues atado a este mundo y por lo tanto estas condenado a sentir todo lo que un vivo sin poder saciar ninguna de tus necesidades hasta que seas libre.

-Oh ya veo, ¿Qué me responderías si te dijera que me dejes ir?

-Que estas tarado ¿Es un chiste?

-Bueno tenia que intentarlo, estoy dispuesto a pagar mi deuda, me dijiste que me dirías el precio de nuestro trato el día que muriera, dime el precio.

-Que impaciente, dejame admirarte primero... Mmmmm, si.

-Si ¿Qué?

-Te vez muchísimo mejor de mutante que de humano, si que estas buenote pedazo de animal.

-Vas a hablarme del pago ¿¡SI O NO!?

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! Esta bien, es que tenia que decirlo, ¡YAAAAY QUE LINDO EREEEES!

-¡BLANCA!

-¡A MI NO ME GRITAS ASÍ PENDEJO! ¡ERES MI LACAYO AHORA Y SI SE ME DA LA GANA PUEDO USARTE HASTA QUE TE ROMPAS!

-yo...yo...

-Pero tranquilo, me gustas demasiado como para hacerte daño, a menos claro que quieres que te haga algo -me miró lascivamente-, no supe como reaccionar, bueno al menos no era una pie grande muy "amorosa" pero esta loca si cree que le pondré alguna atención, a la única que amo es a April.

-Estoy dispuesto a estar a tu servicio pero no de esa manera, sabes bien la razón por la cual estoy haciendo esto.

-Si lo se, pero tenemos toda una eternidad, pronto acabaras amándome, ella es parte de tu pasado, ya no es tuya, ahora tu eres mío y es ¡MI! turno de tenerte, te amé tanto que te di la vida que siempre quisiste, ¡MAL AGRADECIDO!

-En realidad agradezco lo que hiciste por mi, me halaga que me quieras tanto pero debes entender que un corazón no es algo que se da así como así, no es fácil olvidar a una persona.

-Ti... Tienes razón, me disculpo, pero quiero que sepas que yo no me rendiré, lograre que la olvides y tu me querrás a mi.

-¿Ahora me dirás el precio?

-Ok ok esta bien, tu ganas encanto, bien, yo te di una vida soñada a cambio de... "un favor"

-¿Favor?

-Tu serás mi cartero.

-¿Eh? ¿Escuche bien?

-Si lo que oíste.

-No entiendo lo que tratas de decir.

-Perdón creo que debo explicar mejor las cosas, tiendo a causar mal entendidos siempre, me refiero a que serás mi cartero, eso significa que entregarse mensajes.

-Creo que entiendo el concepto de cartero pero lo que no comprendo es como voy a entregar cartas.

-Los muertos casi siempre tienen familiares vivos, y se preocupan por ellos, ya que no todos están yendo por buen camino algunos sufren, ahí va tu trabajo, entregar el mensaje a esas personas que van por mal camino, te presentaras a ellos y les darás el mensaje, si logras que esa persona se reivindique te ganarás tu lugar como un ángel más, pero si fallas...

-¿Qué pasará si fallo?

-Pasaras a ser propiedad de Ki.

-¿Quien es ki?

-Ki es mi hermana, DeadBlack, al contrario de mi, su trabajo es llevarse a los condenados al infierno, ella es malévola y caprichosa, si algún mortal le gusta se encapricha con el hasta unirlo a su colección de almas la cual siempre lleva con ella, creo que te toparás con ella en algún momento, ten cuidado, es tremendamente hermosa así que impresiona fácilmente, me parece que le has gustado, ten cuidado.

-Entiendo, todo es tan complicado pero entiendo que es lo que tengo que hacer -murmuré algo confundido- esto esta mal, me estoy jugando mi libertad y la posibilidad de ver a mi familia de nuevo, haré lo posible por no fallar.

Mi lindo Donnie y yo caminábamos por la calle a plena luz del día, nadie podía vernos a excepción de una que otra persona de uno que otro fulano que tenia dóndes especiales, no decía ni pío pero podía escuchar los susurros de su mente, estaba algo desconcertado y se sentía fuera del lugar, caminar en medio de la calle a plena luz del dia y que nadie pudiese verle le hacia sentir triste, oh mi pobre fenómeno, lo siento en serio, pero pronto veras que tendremos una historia de amor mejor que la de Jack y Sally de pesadilla antes de Navidad, bueno adoro esa película, ejem me estoy yendo por la tangente; caminamos hacia un lugar apartado donde la gente no concurría mucho, un pequeño parque al cual la gente no iba muy a menudo, oh como me gustaría tener una cita con el ahora mismo, ok concentrate blanca que tienes trabajo que hacer, como decía, se hiso de noche cuando llegamos a ese parque y le expliqué mas detalladamente lo que tenia que hacer.

-Mira encanto, aqui esta tu bolsa de cartas.

-Gracias -dijo con melancolía-, revisó su bolsa y se desconcertó un poco al darse cuenta de que estaba bacía.

-Pero aqui no hay nada, se supone que debe estar lleno.

-Créeme no quieres ver llena esa bolsa, aparecerá una carta allí y tu la entregarás.

-¿Y cómo se supone que sepa a a quién?

-Eso es fácil -le sonreí-, desate el lazo que agarraba mi cabello y se lo coloque en su enorme y sexi muñeca, el solo verla hace que mi lado fan-girl se encienda, je je je.

-¿Porque te ríes?

-No por nada encanto, yo me entiendo, esto te mostrará a donde ir, cuando una carta aparezca en la bolsa la calavera apuntara con un brillo de luz hacia donde deber ir, una vez allí te presentaras con el destinatario y trataras de ayudarlo.

-Temiendo sonar cruel conmigo mismo ¿No crees que creerán que soy el mismísimo diablo si me ven?

-Oh si tienes razón, se me olvido eso, se me olvido que no todos tienen mis gustos tan sofisticados... Mmmm bueno eso no es problema mío asi ahí tu veras.

-¿Es un chiste? Oh cielos esto es "genial"

-Vamos no te exaltes, estoy segura que cuando les menciones el nombre de sus parientes dejaran de temerte.

-¿Y porque no las entregas tu?

-¿Quieres que se mueran? Hay una regla que dicta que la gente solo podrá verme si llega su hora, de verme antes de tiempo morirán y se volverán almas en pena.

-Ok esta bien no tienes que gritarme, ahora mi duda es ¿Cuando aparecerá una carta?

-No te apresures, las cosas se hacen con calma y no al apuro, ya aparecerá no seas apurado.

-Bien entonces me toca esperar a que aparezca una carta, tengo que estar parado aqui congelandome el tracero.

-Si quieres yo te lo caliento cariño.

-Hey hey no te pases.

-Vamos ven con mamá cielo que te hare gritar de alegría.

-No aléjate, dejame ¡QUE ME DEJES TE DIGO! ¡ALÉJATE! ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! -reí mientras lo perseguía- el idiota es escurridizo y no se deja agarrar, ahora esta molesto pero cuando lo agarre estará muy feliz con lo que le voy a hacer, pero para mi desgracia justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrar su lindo trasero apareció la persona menos indicada, la mal creada de mi hermana, digo creada porque técnicamente no nacimos, bueno como sea.

-Awwww que romántico ¿Podemos hacer un trio?

-¡KIIIII! ¡PUTA CORTA NOTAS!

-Cuida tu lenguaje hermanita. Donnie se incorporó y se puso de pie nuevamente, por supuesto que se sorprendió con la presencia de Ki, le torcería el pescuezo si pudiera, o le cortaria sus oxigenados cabellos con su maldita oze corta almas.

-¿Tu eres Ki?

-¿Me conoces Donnie? Awww me siento alagada, dime ¿No quieres ser mi esclavo? Lo haremos cada vez que quieras.

-¿Pero que rayos hise para caer con este par de locas? No estoy interesado gracias señorita.

-Cielos, que mal pero quieras o no yo te llevaré conmigo si fallas, quieras o no serás la principal adquisición de mi colección, vaaaamos chicos, hagamos una tregua ahora que estoy de animo, que dicen si hacemos un trio, será divertido, prometo que esta vez no habrá demasiada sangre, bueno solo un poco.

-Ya puede irse por donde vino, no iré con usted ni estoy interesado.

-Te pones difícil, ui eso me pone cachonda, ya veras que estar conmigo es mejor que con Blanca o tu raquítica y pequeña zorra pelirroja, me tengo que ir, nos vemos par de imbeciles -rio tétricamente -, puede ser muy mi hermana pero no hay ser en el mundo que sea tan desagradable como ella.

-Es la mujer mas tétrica que eh visto, es sumamente desagradable.

-Y me lo dices a mi, que yo compartí mi existencia con ella, es mi desagradable hermana.  
-Bueno al menos no puedo negar que es...

-¿Es que?  
-Nada.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-No nada.

-¿¡CREES QUÉ ES SEXI DESGRACIADO INFIEL!?

-¡PERDÓNAME YO NO QUISE...! ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¿PORQUE ME DISCULPO!? ¡NO ERES NADA MIO!

-¡CÁLLATE! -le grite- discutimos por un buen rato, toda la noche diría yo, que feliz soy ahora que lo tengo conmigo.

 _ **Espero que les guste este cap.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**hola a todos, perdonen mi desaparicion, el trabajo me tiene prisionera, bueno sin mas que decir eme aqui el cap**_

 ** _Cap. #5._**

Blanca y yo caminábamos por en medio de las calles de Italia, había dicho que mi primer trabajo se encontraba en este país, me sorprendí cuando dijo que nos íbamos para allá, respondió riendo y diciendo que todas las almas del mundo necesitaban ayuda, la verdad siempre quise venir para acá y disfrutar de las pizzas italianas, cuando estábamos en Nueva York ella tomo mi mano para según ella transportarnos a ese lugar, tomo mi mano mientras reía de forma extraña, y cuando le pregunté la razón me respondió como siempre lo hace "Yo me entiendo sola", cuando llegamos era de noche, no había luna así que todo estaba muy obscuro, la calavera que me dio Blanca comenzó a brillar apuntando al frente, seguí la luz y llegamos hasta una rustica casa de campo que yacía solitaria en una pradera con un pequeño bosque lejano, no era muy lujosa pero se veía muy acogedora, nos acercamos mas para investigar se que se trataba.

-La madre de esta persona esta preocupada, me esta diciendo que ayudemos a su hijo, se siente triste porque se fue cuando su pequeño tenia 8 años y quiere que lo salves.

-¿Puedes escuchar lo que dicen las almas?

-Pues claro ¿Tengo que recordarte con quién tratas?

-Esta bien, espero no fallar.

-No lo haras tranquilo, yo creo en ti.

-Gracias, ahora entremos.

-No encanto, tu debes entrar solo.

-¿Eh? Pero...

-Tranquilo, una cosa, muy posiblemente te encontraras con Ki, tu podrás verla pero el mortal no, así que ten cuidado.

-Pero... ¿No me dijiste que si los vivos veían a la muerte fallecían antes de tiempo y se volvían almas en pena?

-Esa ley solo aplica conmigo, con mi hermana es diferente, a ella nadie puede verla si no hasta que la persona fallece, ya sabes, la maldad se ve cuando ya es tarde, no demores mas, ve ahora.  
Blanca se quedó en la entrada de la casa no queriendo entrar, alegando que si llegaba a verla el moriría y eso es lo que no quería, le pregunte como rayos iba a hablarle cuando me presentara si yo no hablaba italiano, dijo que el me entenderia, que los muertos saben todos los idiomas de los mortales, me dijo que yo solo me limitara a cuidar que no le diera un paro cardiaco, que molesta es Blanca, siempre de le olvida decirme algún detalle importante, en fin. Una vez adentro mi bolsa brillo, al abrirla encontre una carta que emanaba luz, olía bien y uno se sentia reconfortado al tenerla entre las manos, busque en toda la casa sin hallar a nadie, busque en la sala, los cuartos, hasta en el baño pero no halle nada, fui hasta la cocina y no encontré nada, allí había una pizza que aun se veía un poco tibia, al verla sentí hambre, lo malo es que no podía tomar la pizza de la caja, no podía tocar nada sin el consentimiento de un mortal, sentí una inmensa tristeza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo añore aquellos días en los que solía correr y juguetear con mis hermanos y amigos, tengo que concentrarme, si logro ayudar a esta persona seré libre de esto. Me fui por las escaleras para seguí buscando a quien necesitaba mi ayuda, escuche murmullos y sollozos provenientes del ático, me dirigí para allá de inmediato y encontré a un joven muy delgado cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y un tanto pálido, traía puesto una camisa blanca y un pantalón, sufría y lloraba, me acerqué más para tratar de detener lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estaba parado en una silla y había colgado una bufanda en una biga para ahorcarse, el único consuelo es que aquella molesta mujer no estaba.

-¡No lo hagas! -miró a los lados buscando mi voz-

-¿Quién me habla?

-Soy yo el que te habla, por favor no te asustes.

-¡AAAAAAAA!

-¡NO TE HARÉ DAÑO! ¡TE LO SUPLICO NO GRITES MÁS!

-¡EL DIABLOOOO!

-Ya sabia yo que me confundirían con ese, escucha flacucho no soy ningún diablo.

-Si vienes a llevarme contigo entonces hazlo, no tengo nada porque vivir.

-Yo no vengo por ti, y no soy el diablo.

-¿Eh? Entonces si no bienes por mi ni a matarme lárgate por donde hayas venido.

-No puedo hacer eso, tu madre ha enviado un mensaje.

-¿Eh?... No se que locuras dices, no se si sepas que...

-Si lo se, ella esta muerta, a sido una buena persona así que esta en el cielo, pero esta preocupada por ti, no hagas lo que ibas a hacer.

-¿Tu viste a mi madre? O sea que tu eres...

-No te emociones, no tengo la fortuna de conocer a tu madre, mi jefa la conoce, y lastimosamente no soy un ángel, aun, pero si te ayudo lo seré.

-¿Entonces qué eres?

-Soy Donatello y soy el cartero de la muerte.

-Mi nombre es Bardo y tu trabajo se escucha espeluznante.

-Es mucho más espeluznante de lo que se escucha.

-Ya te escuché, dile a mi madre que iré con ella, ahora retírate que me quiero matar.

-¿Cuál es tu razón para quitarte la vida?

-No tengo porqué decírtelo.

-Si te suicidas nunca más volverás a verla, te lo aseguro, dime ¿Porque quieres suicidarte?

-Yo... Es que... -hiso una breve pausa, una pausa que fue más como una eternidad-

-Soy tu amigo, dime que pasó.

Entre llantos me contestó.

-Desde que murió mi mamita todo empeoró, guarde desde la infancia el hecho de que soy gay, tenia 14 años cuando ya no pude ocultarlo más, mi padre me hecho de la casa, busque ayuda entre mis maestros pero en vez de eso mi maestro de química abusó de mi no una sino 3 veces, mi vida se desmoronó desde ese momento, abandoné mi escuela y vivi en las calles como un un travesti y vendiéndome como puta para poder comer, así vivi por años, hasta que recordé esta casa que era de mi madre, aqui vivió cuando fue niña, mi vida a sido tan amarga y dura, decidi que iría con la unica persona que me amó, mi madre, aun recuerdo su olor, sus hermosos ojos llenos de amor hacia mí, solo ella me ama, mamita llévame contigo -dijo entre gritos y alaridos- no eh escuchado vida tan amarga como la de este joven.

-Mira no estas solo, tu madre siempre a cuidado de ti, siempre ha estado allí para ti.

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! ¡DE HABER ESTADO HABRÍA IMPEDIDO QUE TODO ESO ME PASARA! ¿¡CÓMO LUCHAS CUANDO EL MUDO ESTA EN TU CONTRA!? -grito con fuerza- ¿Que podía contestarle? Si era cierto que como mutante el mundo estaba en mi contra pero yo nunca estuve solo, siempre hubo alguien que me amó y eso hiso mi vida infinitamente dulce y amena, cuando uno es amado da igual si el mundo quiere que dejes de existir, la vida es muchísimo mas dulce si tienes a alguien para vivirla contigo, no sabia que hacer por este pobre chico, pero no me daría por vencido, si no le ayudo se condenará a un mundo de dolor, Ki se lo llevará y adios a mis alas. No se si lo que voy a hacer sea lo correcto, pero es lo único que se me ocurre.

-Bardo, no me tomes a mal lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero que...?

Lo abracé fuerte, no se si estaba bien pero lo que era evidente es que necesitaba un abrazo.

-Calla, imagina que este abrazo te lo esta dando tu madre, no puedo decir que te entiendo, cuando vivía, en cierta etapa de mi vida nadie sabia que existía, a nadie le importaba, pero el amor de mi familia hiso que mi vida valiera la pena, se que no tienes a nadie por quien luchar, pero si hay alguien por quien tienes que luchar.

-¿Quién?

-Tu mismo, si te matas estarás despreciando el regalo tan hermoso que te dio tu madre a la que tanto amaste, debes luchar, de eso consiste la vida, luchar, prométemelo amigo mío, prométeme que lucharas, te daré el mensaje que me envió tu madre.

-Yo... Yo... Te lo... -me miró a los ojos-, para mi maldita fortuna, Ki apareció tras del chico y se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que jamás olvidaré -Ven conmigo al infierno- Bardo no la veía pero de alguna manera pareció escuchar lo que ella dijo, sus ojos que parecían ya tener brillo se entristecieron de nuevo, miré horrorizado sin poder advertirle de nada, ella rio de forma malévola, su risa retumbó en aquel ático, Bardo corrió gritando en dirección a la puerta, corrí tras el en un intento por detenerlo, me espanté al imaginarme que si hubiera la posibilidad de que si viera a Blanca el moriría y eso significa adiós a mis alas, por fortuna no había rastros de ella por la zona.

-¿Porqué haces esto? Solo deja que tome el alma del maricotas y te prometo que te dejare en paz, no te llevaré al infierno ni nada por el estilo.

Me dijo Ki mientras flotaba sin preocupación alguna a mi lado, al contrario yo me desvivía por ayudar a Bardo.

-¡CÁLLATE PUTA DE LAS MIL VER...!

-Si terminas esa frase te juro por todo lo profano que te extinguiré para siempre. -gruño molesta -, la verdad yo no soy asi de inculto pero todos tenemos nuestros limites, y esta mujer sabia como llegar a los míos. Bardo corrió más rápido de lo normal ayudado por Ki que lo guiaba hacia su ruina, lo guio hacia un bosque pequeño, tupido y espeso, ahí lo perdí de vista, si tuviera sangre usaria la tan conocida frase de "se me heló la sangre" al imaginarme que había pasado lo peor, traspasé el bosque sin problema alguno hasta que llegué a un risco, maldición ¿Porqué todo tiene que confabularse en mi contra? Un conveniente risco aparece en el momento justo. Ki le susurraba cosas al subconsciente de Bardo para que se lanzara, trate de hacer de todo para detenerlo.

-Animate Donnie, deja que salte y conviértete en mi demonio, vivirás aventuras épicas por siempre y muchas orgías, hasta te dejare tener a tu April, no soy celosa anda ¿Que me dices?

No le conteste nada, la ignore y me dirigí a Bardo.

-Bardo te lo suplico no saltes, vamos ven conmigo.

-No, yo saltaré y así iré con mi madre.

-¡SI SALTAS IRAS AL INFIERNO! -grité con fuerza-, de pronto escuche la voz de Blanca retumbar en mi cabeza.

- _Baboso no tenias permitido decir eso_ -me regaño muy molesta- ¿Y cómo iba yo a saber eso? Blanca me tendrá que dar mas explicaciones, Ki pareció molestarse mucho, no me agrado nada la cara que puso, paso de ser una rubia sensual a un monstruo horripilante, me asuste mucho pero tenia que detenerla, la ignoré y continue ayudando a Bardo.

-Vamos, hay una manera de que veas a tu madre pero esta no es la forma.

-¿Como se que no me estas engañando?

-No lo hago, yo quiero ayudarte.

-Solo me ayudas porque quieres ser un ángel como dijiste, no porque te preocupes por mi.

-Yo te ayudo porque es mi deber, es lo que mi padre y sensei me enseño en vida, ayudar a los demás, de no ayudarte no podre ver a mi padre de nuevo, ¿Vez? No somos tan diferentes, vamos ven conmigo.

Pareció acceder, Ki continuó mirándome con esa deformada y horrible, pero no hiso nada esta vez, solo se limitó a mirarme con furia, después se marchó en la obscuridad, me sentí aliviado y jale a Bardo hacia mí.

-Vamos, no lo hagas, regresemos a tu casa. -le dije con amabilidad, juntos fuimos de regreso a su casa, allí en la sala decidí entregarle la carta del mas allá.

-No se si agradecerte o gritarte.

-Vamos, no digas eso, ahora que ha pasado lo malo te entrego el mensaje.  
Le entregué la carta y el la abrió, cuando lo hiso una hermosa luz lo envolvió, como si su madre lo estuviese abrazando, con lagrimas leyó la carta en voz alta.

 _"Mi hermoso hijo, espero que estas palabras lleguen a ti antes que cometas una locura, nunca dejé de mirarte ni siquiera después de aquel fatídico día, siento tanta culpa al no haber estado allí para ti, el no haberte podido proteger, quiero que sepas que sin importar quien decidas ser tu eres para mi mi bello amor, sin importar si eres gay o no tu vales oro y no permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario, cuando te miro yo miro al mundo, porque tu eres mi mundo, hijito amado, tu eres para mi lo mas hermoso que pudo haber existido jamás, vales mucho Bardo, eres mi tesoro más preciado y quiero que jamás te sientas solo, ya que en cada rato de sol, en cada brisa cálida, en cada amanecer, va mi voz diciéndote te amo Bardo, te ama con todo el corazón, mami"._

No pude evitar llorar, fue una fuerte mezcolanza de dulzura y amargura, Bardo abrazó la carta contra su pecho y lloro tanto de alegría como tristeza, la carta se desvaneció y se transformó en una luz hermosa que entró en su corazón, supongo que es la esperanza de vida que el tanto necesitaba, que feliz soy, pude ayudar a alguien, comencé a marcharme cuando Bardo me detuvo.

-¿A donde vas?

-Ya eh cumplido mi parte, me marcho.

-Pero, yo te nesesito ¿Qué hare sin ti? ¿Y si vuelvo a sentir eso?

-Bardo, no temas, ahora tienes el amor se tu madre contigo, eso te ayudara a enfrentar lo que sea, yo tengo que marcharme.

-¿Te volveré a ver?

-Quien sabe, quizá algún día, adiós Bardo.

-Adiós Donnie. -me dijo con una amable sonrisa-, al salir busqué a Blanca para irnos, estaba justo en el lugar donde la dejé.

-Blanca, lo logré ¿No es genial?

-Sabia que lo harias.

-A es cierto, casi lo olvido ¿Porqué rayos no me dices lo que puedo y no puedo hacer? Siempre se te olvida decirme algún detalle importante.

-Je je je je, lo siento.

-¿Eres tonta o que? ¿Que no vez que me metes el líos? -le grité con molestia-, ella me miró muy triste, creo que fui demasiado cruel con ella, ahora me siento como suela de zapato, y mucho más al ver que quería romper en llanto.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡FUI UN IMBECIL! ¡NO QUISE HERIR TUS EMOCIONES! -no me habló, solo se limitó a llorar-, se volteo dándome la espalda no queriéndome hablar, traté de disculparme pero sentí unas cadenas envolver mis piernas y arrastrarme con violencia hacia un obscuro hueco, Blanca volteo asustada y tomó mi mano, del hueco salió una deforme Ki, era un monstruo salido de las profundidades de una horrible pesadilla, trate de luchar y combatirla pero no pude ni moverme, todo lo que aprendí en vida no le sirve de nada ahora; me hablo con una voz gutural y horripilante.

-¡TE ATREVISTE A INTERFERIR! ¡HICISTE TRAMPA MALDITO HIJO DE MIL PUTAS! ¡REVELASTE MI EXISTENCIA Y ESO TE CONDENA DE INMEDIATO! ¡AAAAAAA!

-¡AYUDENMEEEE!

-¡ALTO HERMANA! EL NO IRÁ CONTIGO!

-¡NO TE METAS BLANCA! ¡EL REVELÓ MI EXISTENCIA EH HIZO TRAMPA! ¡EL ES MÍO!

-Eso no es verdad Ki, el no dijo tu nombre, asi que no puedes llevártelo, déjalo.

-¡ERES UNA...! -me miró con furia- nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo, se tranquilizó y volvió a ser la misma rubia.

-Pasaré esta solo por esta vez, si lo vuelve a hacer te juro que te encadenaré a la parte más baja del infierno ¿Te queda claro?

-S...s... Si -dije aterrado-, ella se marchó por aquel hueco obscuro, que se cerró para mi alivio, en cuanto a Blanca ella continuo callada y se sentó en el pasto.

-Blanca... Yo...

-Perdóname, por mi imprudencia Ki casi te lleva, perdón, es solo que yo soy así, me cuesta mucho trabajo poder recordar las cosas, expresarme, quizá sea porque eh pasado muchas eternidades sola.

-No, de no ser por ti ella me habría hecho trizas, tu eres valiosa para mi.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. -la abracé para reconfortarla-, creo que fue mala idea, sentí su mano bajar a mi trasero, salté de un brinco alejándome de ella.

-¡HEY NO TE PASES!

-Je je je... Un reflejo, perdón.

-Bueno no importa, ya cumplí con mi misión ¿Cuándo seré un ángel?

-Oww, si, creo que se me olvido decirte aun detalle importante.

-¿Eh?

-Si, emmmm debes ayudar a 100 personas, si fallas un número de 10 veces, ahí pasarás a ser parte de Ki, te faltan 99.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEE!? ¿¡100!? ¡NOOOOOO!

-Jejejeje, perdón Donnie.

-No importa. -dije molesto y llorando como niña-, no puedo creerlo, mi camino para ser libre recién empieza.

 ** _Hola a todos, quiero dedicarle este capitulo a la "NO XENOFOBIA" dile no a aquellos prejuicios idiotas que atacan a los homosexuales y tambien dile no al RACISMO, un mundo perfecto es aquel en el cual existe el respeto hacia las ideas y pensamientos diferentes como a las personas, todos somos iguales de una forma única._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola a todos, buenos días tartes o noches, sea cual sea la hora a la que lees esto, espero que te este gustando este fic que con mucho cariño he escrito para todos aquellos que gusten leer, bueno sin mas eme aquí el cap.**_

 ** _Cap. #6._**

Era de día y mi encanto y yo paseábamos muy relajados por las playas de Hawái, era un preciosísimo lugar de ensueño, era la misión numero 15 de mi lindo y sexi mutante y aun su numero de fallas estaba en cero, ¿No es ultra genial eso? Espero que siga así. Nuestro próximo objetivo era un muchacho, estaba ya en camino de convertirse en un joven adulto, resulta que el había tenido un hermano gemelo mayor al cual torturaba noche y día, era de esos abusones que les parece divertido el molestar a los mas débiles, su gemelo había nacido un poco mas débil, era pequeño, friki, lentes, nerd y su hermano era lo contrario, a sus 26 años era grande, fuerte y atlético, un día sus bromas excedieron el límite, estaban en el océano y el gemelo "malo" había desafiado al débil a intentar surfear, el pobre nerd estaba asustado, pero de todas formas fue ya que su hermano lo desafío, pero un desastre ocurrió, el gemelo malo empujó al gemelo débil de su tabla pero se llevó consigo a su hermano, estaba harto de tantos años de maltrato, mientras peleaban de forma feroz una tormera cayo y se fueron a la deriva, estuvieron varios días allí, cuando por fin los hallaron creyeron que se salvarían, el helicóptero llegó tirando una escalera hacia ellos y bajó un hombre que los ayudaría a subir, entonces apareció un enorme tiburón blanco, el gemelo débil vio que su hermano estaba aterrado, hasta lloraba el muy cabroncete, entonces decidió hacer algo para que su hermano viviera, -Nada hacia la soga yo te sigo. -dijo el gemelo débil-, mientras que el gemelo malo nado con rapidez hacia la escalera, al revirarse vio sin poder hacer nada como su hermano se había ofrecido como carnada al tiburón para que su hermano el cabrón pudiera escapar, ya han pasado 3 meses después de eso, se siente tan culpable, tanto que se aisló de todos para sufrir solo, ahora lo conocen como el "ermitaño maligno", vive ahora apartado en una casucha de palos en la playa, todos saben como trató a su hermano y este en buena fe dio su vida para salvar su cobarde trasero, no hay día en que no llore, no hay día en que no pida perdón ni que desea que el tiempo vuelva atrás, pero las cosas una vez dichas y hechas no tienen vuelta atrás, por eso debes pensar bien lo que haces y dices, el gemelo debil tenia una novia, se amaban locamente, pero el gemelo malo trató muchas veces de quitársela, la quería desde que eran niños, pero ella siempre prefirió al gemelo debil, eso fue la causa de su odio, y lo peor de todo fue que el gemelo débil murió sin saber porque su hermano le odiaba tanto. Debíamos ir a verlo pero decidimos tomarnos un pequeño respiro para estar en la playa, je je je, más bien le dije a Donnie que nos quedáramos jugando un rato en contra de su voluntad, yo transforme mi ropa por un sexi bikini, quería provocar a mi encanto para ver si esta vez si me lo como, pero ni volteo a verme, el mierda este solo se sentó en la arena a berrearme quien sabe que cosas, muy molesta corrí al océano a chapotear un poco, no dure mucho allí, las almas en pena de los bañistas son muy cochinos, ni muertos dejan de andar tan urgidos, wacalas, me salgo y vuelvo a mi ropa habitual y nos dirigimos rumbo a nuestro próximo objetivo.

No se en que piensa blanca, esta bien tonta si cree que me voy a fijar en ella, ok bueno ni que fuera ciego, es muy bonita pero no estoy para nada interesada en ella, caminamos hacia donde la calavera de mi muñeca me indicó, una choza que parecía abandonada en la playa, allí vivía un hombre joven que perdió a su hermano gemelo por tarado.

-Tu misión será unir a la ex novia de su hermano con el, debes lograr que se amen por deseo de el gemelo fallecido.

-Ahora soy casamentero, y yo crei que era cartero.

-Awwww me encanta cuando te pones así, bueno como sea, ya sabes la advertencia de siempre, cuidado con Ki, nos vemos, ah si una cosa más, debes darte la carta una vez los dos se hayan enamorado, no antes, ahora si nos vemos.

Blanquita se marchó esperando que yo hiciera mi trabajo, bien es hora de entrar en acción. Un hermoso atardecer de daba lugar en la playa, encontré al joven sentado en la arena indiferente a la maravilla que lo rodeaba, mi bolsa brilló, era la hora, me aparecí frente a el y lo saludé.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Donatello y soy el cartero de la muerte. -me dirigí a el con amabilidad-, solo se limitó a mirarme.

-hmph, ¿Muerte?... Ammm...

Escupió en el suelo, que asco.

-Soy un cartero, tu hermano tiene un mensaje para ti.

-¿Mi hermano?... ¿Keoni te envio?

-Ammm si.

Su indiferencia comenzaba a hartarme, miré con atención a su persona, estaba barbudo, se veia que no se había bañado ya en meses, tenia unos dientes asquerosos, por fortuna no soy capaz de olerlo.

-Yo soy Kai, ahora dime ¿Donde esta tu carroza mágica señor alucinación?

-¿Disculpa? No soy ninguna alucinación, soy un espíritu.

-Ammm, si como sea, creo que me excedí con el trago anoche.

-Tu hermano me envió, no soy ninguna alucinación, si no como crees que se a cerca de que se lo comió un tiburón, o de que jamás le dijiste sobre el amor que le tenias a su...

-Eso es algo fácil de explicar, yo se eso y como tu eres producto de mi imaginación tambien debes saberlo. -gruñi molesto-, aunque lo entiendo en cierto modo, en otras circunstancias yo habría reaccionado igual, bueno tengo que usar mi cabeza.

-Bueno, esta bien, soy tu conciencia y eh venido a ayudarte porque estas llevando tu vida a la deriva.

-Así que mi conciencia, pues dejame decirte que te puedes morir pedazo de hijueputa.

-Ya estoy muerto imbecil, ahora te ayudaré quieras o no.

-No eres mi jefe.

-Mientras sea tu conciencia si lo soy.

-¿Porqué eres así de feo?

-Errrrr.

Respiré hondo, tranquilo Donatello se mas listo que el.

-¿No vas a contestar?

-Yo soy lo que refleja tu mente, tu mente esta mal por eso soy feo, ahora harás lo que te diga.

-Como jodes ¿Y cómo me ayudarás conciencia?

-Primero que nada soy Donatello, no preguntes porque solo es así, segundo por favor báñate que en serio luces como el monstruo de la laguna negra.

-Otro comentario como ese y te parto las pelotas.

-Me se defender mejor de lo que crees, pero tu no podrás hacerme nada.

-Oh si lo olvidé, eres mi conciencia.

-Basta de charla estupida, ahora para lo que eh venido.

-¿Y específicamente cómo me ayudarás?

-Mi trabajo es juntarte con la ex de tu hermano, con... Ammm.

-¿Faye?

-Si, ella.

-De ninguna manera, ella me odia desde que le hise eso a Keoni, ademas ya no me interesa.

-A otro perro con ese hueso, tu la amas como jamás has amado a nadie.

-¡ESO NO ES...!

Lo mire con ironía, se notaba claramente que estaba loco por ella, conozco esa mirada muy bien.

-De todas formas no iré, no puedo mirarla a los ojos, ella lo ama a el, no a mi.

-Pero el ya no esta.

-No, vamos lárgate dejame tranquilo maldita alucinación. -exale con fuerza- este idiota es un paso más cerca de mi redención, por fortuna soy listo y se manejar a tipos como este, es algo que aprendí gracias a Raph.

-Ok, hagamos un trato, si te dejas ayudar yo prometo que desapareceré cuando haya terminado y no me veras más.

Era irónico porque es exactamente lo que haré cuando termine con el haga o no este "trato".

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Trato hecho. -nos dimos la mano-, teníamos ya un acuerdo, que por cierto tarde toda la noche en hacer, había amanecido y mi misión había comenzado. Kai se metió a una improvisada tina de baño mientras yo esperaba en la entrada de su casa, demoró una eternidad en salir, sus dientes tardó otra eternidad en limpiárselos, y ni hablar de todo el pelo que tenia en el cuerpo, parecía el eslabón perdido de la cadena evolutiva, cuando terminó pasó de ser el eslabón perdido a un hombre decente, por fortuna aun conservaba buena ropa, se veía que había salido de una familia con clase, las pocas cosas caras que tenia en su choza lo delataban, de unas piedras sacó una billetera marrón, era su cartera la cual no estaba vacía, fuimos a un peluquero para que le cortara todas esas greñas, como me aseguré de que solo el pudiera verme el peluquero creyó que estaba loco ya que el le hablaba al aire, de no ser por su dinero no lo habría atendido, debo decir que lo dejo muy decente. Salimos de la peluquería directo a la que era su antigua casa, no había visto casa tan grande y lujosa en tooooda mi vida, una vez que se anuncio por una cámara a la salida de la puerta su madre no duró ni un minuto en correr hacia el, lo recibió con abrazos y besos, el no reaccionó con besos y abrazos para su madre, tardó un rato en darle un abrazo.

-¡HIJO! ¡HIJITO MIO! ¡DONDE ESTABAS ME TENIAS TAN PREOCUPADA!

-No llores mamá, estoy bien se cuidarme solo.

-¡CÓMO ME DICES ESO! ¡NO VUELVAS A IRTE! ¡NOOOOO!

-Tranquila, ya estoy aqui, ven Donatello, esta es mi casa pasa eres bienvenido.

-¿A quien le hablas hijo?

-A la alucinación que esta parada a mi lado mamá.

Su madre lo miró por unos momentos de manera seria, pero después rio y arrastró a su hijo para adentro.

-¡Kai! ¡Pedazo de atarantado! ¡No andes hablando así conmigo como si nada! ¡Pueden tratarte de loco! ¿Qué no vez que solo tu me puedes ver?

-Como si me importara, ya dicen todo tipo de cosas de mi así que... Me vale verga.  
Fue golpeado en la cabeza por su madre.

-Cuida tu boca, no me importa la edad que tengas sigues siendo mi hijo y te comportarse conmigo, tu y tu amigo imaginario.

-Si mamá lo siento. -suspiré cansado-, no puedo creer que su madre le siga el juego, bueno por algo dicen que una madre es la que verdaderamente ama a sus hijos, porque los ama conociendo incluso todos sus defectos. Después de un emotivo perdón con su madre volvimos a salir a la playa, mi objetivo era que busque a Faye pero el primero reunió valor para poder verla.

-Kai ya es de noche, podrías no se ¡DARTE PRISA DE UNA VEZ!

-No puedo hacerlo.

-¡No me jodas! Hicimos un trato y tu tienes que cumplir tu parte.

-No puedo.

-¿Porqué no?

-¿Cómo que porqué? ¿A caso no es obvio imbecil?

-Imbecil tu abuela, debes intentarlo, te lo suplico si no me ayudas no podre...

-¿No podrás que?

-No... No podre ayudarte, si eso, ayudarte.

-Tengo miedo a su odio, la amo muchísimo, Faye significa hada, ella es mi hermosa hada, la eh amado desde que era un niñito, la conocí un día cuando ingresaba al parvulario, tenia 4 años, su hermoso cabello negro estaba atado en colitas, yo iba en compañía de mi hermano, cuando mamá nos dejó yo trate de acercármele, una "cria de mastodonte" se me acercó y me tiró al suelo, ella fue hasta mi y me auxilio, fue el momento más dulce que pude haber vivido, mi hermano Keoni se acercó a mi para ayudarme a levantarme, pero en cuando Faye y Keoni se vieron supe que jamás seria mia, nunca le dije nada a Keoni, no lo odiaba, era mi gemelo como iba a odiarlo, pero el solo verlo con ella me lleno de ira y me cegó, en ese instante me separé de Keoni y comencé a torturarlo, tenia la tonta idea de que si Faye veo que era un debilucho ella lo dejaría, pero eso solo hiso que lo amara más y yo odiarlo más, crecimos y su amor se hiso más fuerte, tanto que me fue imposible romperlo, cuando Keoni murió ella supo de inmediato que fui yo el causante, juró que el resto de vida que le quede la usara para odiarme, y no la culpo, no quería hacerle eso a mi hermano, yo lo amaba, es solo que mis sentimientos me cegaron, perdóname Keoni, quizá deba matarme.

-¡NOOOOO! por lo que mas quieras no hagas eso.

-Pero...

-¿Quieres causarle otro dolor a tu madre? ¿Crees que ella soportará una segunda vez?

-Es verdad, mi mamá, mi imbecil padre vive en Miami con sus amantes, dejó sola a mi madre, mi hermano y yo la hemos cuidado desde siempre, nunca conocí a mi padre y no pretendo hacerlo, tienes razón no la dejaré sola.

-Ufff menos mal, bueno volviendo a lo que importa, ya esta por amanecer así que iras donde Faye cuanto antes.

-Este...

-Sin peros Kai ¡IRÁS QUIERAS O NO!

-¡ESTA BIEN! ¡NO ME GRITES! -me dijo molesto-, en cuanto amaneció lo obligué a ir donde Faye, caminamos hacia una casa unos cuantos metros, no era muy lejana, resulta que Faye era una muchacha de clase social media baja, era una muchacha común, era una preciosidad de piel morena, la vimos dirigiéndose a un café internet, Kai se detuvo en seco, si pudiera empujarlo o hacerlo caminar a patadas lo habría hecho pero no me es permitido tocarlo a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Faye se dio cuenta de que la miraban y dirigió su mirada hacia Kai, ella no se movió enseguida, y mientras estaba parada pasó lo peor, ya se me hacia raro que Ki no intervenga, estaba flotando al rededor de Faye, en su lado izquierdo susurrándole cosas al oído, no quería que pasara lo de la primera vez, no podía intervenir en su trabajo, al menos no directamente, debía derrotarla sin intervenir en su trabajo ni ella en el mío. No se que le habrá susurrado pero ella corrió directo a Kai y lo abrazó con fuerza, me sentía impotente de no poder advertirle nada a Kai, pero debía usar la cabeza.

-¿¡Faye!? ¿¡Tu!?

-Kai, lamento lo que te dije, en realidad... Yo... Oh Kai.

-Faye.

Kai abrazó a Faye con fuerza, se le veía tan feliz que me dio cargo de conciencia el tratar de advertirle rompiendo su ilusión.

-Kai, tengo algo importante que decirte, por favor te pido que vayas a la playa la que esta cerca de tu casa, no faltes, ve esta noche y no le digas a nadie.

-Esta bien, estoy esperando el momento con ansias.  
-No faltes.

Faye se marchó mirando a Kai de reojo, y no se si es que me lo habrá parecido pero habría jurado que ella pudo verme... No seguro le lo habrá parecido. Ki se me acercó lentamente mientras me miraba con lascivia, esta mujer es repulsiva.

-Tenias razón Donatello, solo tenia que intentarlo, vamos a la casa, tengo que arreglarme... ¿Que pasa Donatello?

-Estoy feliz por ti Kai.

-¿No vienes conmigo?

-Ya te sigo, tengo que hacer algo antes, prometo que te alcanzaré después.

-Que conciencia tan rara eres, bueno como sea, nos vemos más tarde.  
Vi a Kai marcharse para su casa, mientras que yo tenia una pequeña charla con Ki.

-Hola Donnie, ¿Cómo te esta tratando mi hermanita?

-Muy bien Ki, mucho mejor de que tu.

-Auch, golpe bajo, me encantas cuando estas asi de bravo, mira que sigue en pie mi oferta.

-Nunca me han gustado las rubias.

-¿En serio? Haberlo dicho antes.

Para mi sorpresa ella se transformó en April, se me estrujó el corazón al verla, por un momento olvidé que no era ella y corrí a sus brazos, ella me besó con fuerza y yo correspondi a su beso atrayéndola a mi, nos besamos con fuerza por unos minutos, desperté de aquella ilusión cuando ella comenzó a clavarme las uñas en mi cabeza, la solté y la lancé lejos de mi.

-Ufff... ufff, si que besas bien, hiciste que me mojara toda, ven vamos no pares, quiero que me hagas mujer, hasta puedes ahorcarme si quieres.

Yo me sentí humillado y mientras que ella sonreía transformándose de nuevo en la rubia que era.  
-Eres... Una... Te venceré mujer horrible, quítate no quiero verte

-Oh que malo eres, me las pagarás por dejarme con ganas

La vi marcharse entre las sombras, yo estaba furioso, me las pagaría algún dia. Fui hacia donde estaba Kai, llegué hasta su habitación donde estaba arreglándose como si fuera un adolecente en su primera cita.  
-¿Porqué te fuiste?

-Emmm, asuntos personales que atender.

-Sabes, estoy empezando a creer que si eres lo que me dijiste al principio.

-¿Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-No lo se, es el hecho de que me ayudas, eres como mi ángel de la guarda.

-Pues eso es lo que aspiro a ser, mi deber es ayudarte, solo asi poder verla de nuevo.

-¿Verla? ¿Tu tenias novia?

-Esposa, técnicamente.

-¿Pues cuantos años tienes?

-Solo dire que tengo la suficiente edad para ser tu abuelo.

-¿Que hacías cuando vivías?

-Era un ninja.

-¿En serio? No jodas, wow ¿Y porque terminaste como lo estas ahora?

-No puedo decírtelo, escucha, debo decirte algo a cerca de Faye.

-¿No me iras a decir que no confie en ella si?

-Que comes que adivinas.

-Pero... ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡ELLA...!

-No dije que la odiaras ni nada, es solo que me parece sospechoso que ella después de jurar venganza te reciba con un abrazo.

-Eso... No es... ¿Como puedes decirme que no confie en ella después de que me dijiste que la buscara?

-Te dije que te juntaria con ella, pero debes tener cuidado con la ira de una mujer, ella esta dolida, si dices las palabras correctas lograras tener su corazón, una vez te encuentres con ella ten cuidado y asegúrate de ganarte su perdón.

-Pero... Yo... Esta bien Donatello. -me dio una sonrisa nerviosa-, se le veía triste, me dio cargo de conciencia el decir lo que dije. La noche llegó y Kai fue directo al lugar de encuentro, tenia flores en la mano y estaba nervioso, espero por un momento hasta que Faye apareció, mis predicciones se habían cumplido, traía un arma en la mano, una pistola de una inmensa proporción, y tras ella estaba Ki manipulándola.

-Faye... ¿Porqué?

-¡TU MATASTE A KEONI! ¡Y TODO PORQUE NO PUDISTE ACEPTAR QUE NO SOY TUYA!

-¡NO FUE MI CULPA! ¡YO NO QUERIA QUE MURIERA! ¡YO AMABA A MI HERMANO!

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! ¡DE HABERLO AMADO NO LO HABRÍAS TORTURADO DURANTE TODA SU VIDA!

-Yo te amaba, yo te amo, yo no quería que pasara esto.

-Muere infeliz.

Estaba molesta eh iba a matarlo por ordenes de Ki, si no hacia algo estaría un paso más lejos de mis alas, pero no sabia que hacer, mire en la bolsa de cartas eh hise lo primero que se me ocurrió, la lancé donde estaban los dos, una luz cegó a todos, fue sorprendente ver a Keoni detener a Faye, la abrazó y consoló, después se dirigió a su hermano y le ayudó a incorporarse, -No es culpa de nadie, Faye se feliz, Kai, te quiero mucho hermanito -dijo Keoni desapareciendo tal como apareció-, luego todo volvió a la normalidad, la carta estaba tirada en el suelo, Ki estaba molesta de nuevo, pero no se rendiría, se marchó dedicándome una de sus mejores y más cínicas sonrisas, menos mal que esta vez me la dejo barata, como diría Mikey. Faye y Kai tomaron la carta del suelo y la leyeron.

 _"Kai, mi querido hermano, lamento todo lo que pasó a lo largo de nuestra vida, me hubiera gustado que las cosas se hubieran dado de otra forma, de haber sabido que te gustaba tanto Faye te aseguro que me habría hecho a un lado el dia que la conocimos, siempre te admire por ser tan fuerte y valiente, siempre fuiste mi héroe a pesar de que nunca entendí porque me odiabas tanto, ahora que estoy muerto lo entendí todo, te quiero tanto hermano, dile a Faye que siempre la ame y que con la única persona que le permitiré continuar su vida es contigo kai, espero que sean buenas personas porque espero verlos aquí algún día, te quiere Keoni"_

Todo fue silencio durante largos y eternos minutos, Faye y Kai se miraron de forma incomoda, esta vez no podía hacer nada más que esperar a ver que pasaba.

-Ammm, Kai... Yo...

-Pues... Faye... Quiero decir lo que siento por ti, Faye yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho.

-Kai yo...

-No quiero forzarte ni pedirte que te cases conmigo, el amor no nace de la noche a la mañana, eso lo se bien, asi que te pido que me des una oportunidad, comencemos como amigos.

-Bueno, ammm... Eso si lo puedo hacer, muy bien Kai. -dijo Faye sonriendole a Kai- la carta desapareció en un brillo que rodeo a los dos, era hora de irme.

-Muy bien Kai, como te prometí ahora me marcho.

Para mi sorpresa Faye fue quien me contestó.

-Gracias por ayudarnos Donatello.

-¿Eh? ¿Puedes verme? ¿Como sabes quien soy?

-Faye ¿Cómo es puedes verlo?

-Siempre eh tenido esa habilidad, incluso podía ver a la tetrica señorita con la que se beso en la mañana.

-¿¡Viste eso!?... Quiero decir... Ammm

-Así que eso hacias Donatello.

-No... Yo... Eso no importa ¿Como es que me conoces Faye?

-Mi madre me dijo que su tío Timothy le contaba historias a cerca de ti y tus hermanos, incluso tiene fotos que el le dio siendo niña, antes de desaparecer cuando se unió al clan del pie, no sabes cuanto me impactó ver que estabas muerto, nunca pensé en conocerte así.

-Oh ya veo, pues... Lo que puedo decirte es que lo conocí, y que me perdone tu madre por lo que le pasó, me tomó años poder curarlo.

-No te preocupes, sabemos que fue por su propia mano que se volvió un... Bueno eso.

-Me quitas un peso de encima, bueno tengo que irme, adiós Kai, adiós Faye.

-Espera Donatello, ammm gracias por ayudarme, no se que habría hecho sin ti, espero poder verte algún día.

-De nada, yo tambien espero verte algún día.

Me marché de allí hacia donde había dejado a Blanquita, ella apareció saludandome con un golpe.

-¿¡QUÉ TE PASA PORQUE ME GOLPEAS!?

-¡BESASTE A KI MALDITO INFIEL!

-¡PRIMERO ELLA ME ENGAÑO! ¡Y SEGUNDO YO SOY LIBRE DE BESARME CON QUIEN YO QUIERA!

Se puso a llorar, oh no, ahora me hará sentir como suela de zapato.

-Blanca no exageres, Blanca... ¿Blanca?... Ashhhh... Blanquita disculpame, vamos ven regresa ¡BLANCA!

 _ **Holas como les baila, crei que no terminaría el cap, jijiji espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por otro lado me gustaria saber que opinan de blanquita y ki jijij, sin mas que decir nos vemos en otra ocación.  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola a todos los que leen este fic, ya sean muchos o pocos, he estado pensando en cambiarme definitivamente a wattpad ya que el formato de piblicacion alli es muchisimo mejor que aqui, en fanfiction siempre tengo lios para publicar, pero aun no lo he decidido, en fin todabia tengo algo de tiempo para pensar, sin más aqui esta el cap.**_

 ** _Cap. #7._**

Mi encanto y yo nos fuimos directo hacia Latinoamérica, era la misión numero 18 de Donnie, por desgracia en esta ocasión, Donnie ya tenia dos fallas, fuimos para un bonito lugar llamado Cali, es un preciosísimo lugar del país de Colombia, había tanto que ver, tanto por conocer, lo que no me agrado fue que mi Donnie encanto no pudiera apartar la vista de las lugareñas, le di unos guantos coscorrones, en fin pero por mucho que queríamos ver lo lindo de la ciudad no veníamos a turistear, veníamos a ver la parte sin pulir de este diamante de ciudad, la parte obscura, los barrios bajos, una joven mujer vivía en una pequeñísima casa sola, sus padres habían muerto así que desee muy joven se encargó de criar a sus 5 hermanos pequeños, sacrificó sus sueños y esperanzas por amor a ellos, se encargó de hacerlos hombres y mujeres de bien, pero por desgracia ninguno de sus hermanos había regresado a agradecerle, todos ahora adultos se habían marchado hacia un mejor futuro sin decirle ni siquiera un gracias, cuantas veces se humilló, vendió su cuerpo, trabajó de sol a sol tan solo para que pudieran comer, todo por ellos y ninguno le había dado un gracias si quiera, nuestra misión era entregar un mensaje del padre hacia la mujer, por desgracia este no había sido un buen hombre, este mensaje venia desde las profundidades del infierno, este mensaje venia por parte de Ki, y en esta ocasión mi pobre Donnie seria de ayuda a Ki, lo lamento mi dulce encanto, las almas de las personas buenas no son las únicas con mensajes por dar, la misión ahora no solo era entregar el mensaje, sino también salvar el alma que estaba en custodia de Ki, ese hombre fue una muy mala persona, toda su vida había hecho maldad tras maldad, pero en sus últimos días de su vida murió dando su vida por sus seres amados, a pesar de que fue un mal hombre amo a su esposa y a sus hijos, en pocas palabras hiso un acto de amor desinteresado, se supone que eso lo absolvia de todas sus culpas pero lo que hiso fue tan malo que no me permitieron llevarme su alma al cielo, el esta en la espera de un juicio, su hija mayor esta por ingresar a la banda de narcos al cual el pertenecía, si Donnie lograba impedirlo y llevarla por buen camino el alma del padre se salvaría, pero hasta entonces el esperaría en el infierno, si fallaba pues... Era obvio lo que pasaría, cada vez mas lejos de las alas de mi Donnie.

Blanquita estaba extraña, había cambiado su alegre forma de ser por una sería y triste, era obvio que algo le pasaba, el problema era el averiguar que cosa era, pero de seguro tenia que ser malo. Caminábamos por los barrios bajos de la ciudad de Cali, la ciudad era bellísima pero como toda cosa en este mundo no se salvava de tener un lado obscuro, las vidas de las personas que viven aqui es muy dura, me hace pensar en que no era el único que sufría, doy gracias al cielo por haber tenido un padre que me amó mucho, yo pensaba eso hasta que Blanca interrumpió mi pensamiento.

-Donnie.

-¿Qué pasa? Has estado rara desee hace rato, de seguro es grave.

-Awww Donnie, me conoces tan bien.

-No estoy para tus tonterías, dime ya que pasa.

-Esta vez la carta que entregarás... Esta vez tu tendrás que servir...

-No me digas que... No por favor no.

-La carta viene desde el infierno, serás el cartero de Ki por esta vez, pero mas que ayudarle estarás combatiendo con ella muy de cerca.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡ESA LOCA ME LLEVARA CON ELLA!

-No te preocupes, ella no tiene derecho a hacerte nada mientras no falles, si ayudas a esta mujer te ganas tus alas y a parte salvas el alma de remitente de la carta, si fallas...

-¿Me iré al infierno?

-No...

-Ufff...

-Recuerda que 10 fallos es tu perdición, pero ella podrá hacerte daño, recuerda que ya tienes dos fallas.

-¿¡TU ACEPTASTE ESA ESTUPIDEZ!?

-¡NO! ¿¡ME CREES CAPAZ DE PERJUDICARTE?! -La miré con ironia-, ella si era capaz de eso y más, al menos en "ese sentido"

-Bueno tal vez en ese sentido si pero... ¡NO ESTOY HABLANDO DE ESO! ¡YO TE AMO Y NO QUIERO QUE MI TARADA HERMANA TE LLEVE Y TE COJA HASTA QUE TE EXTINGAS!

-Esta bien... Te creo.

-Hola Donnie ¿Listo para nuestra aventura? Me muero de ganas por pasar el tiempo juntos.

Ki apareció por la sombra de una inocente lámpara de la calle, me miraba con una falsa sonrisa dulce, las almas que gimen al rededor de ella son molestas, su sola presencia es muy desagradable.

-Estoy muy "ANSIOSO" Ki.

Dije con sarcasmo, ella rio sínicamente y se me acercó.

-Tengo que robartelo un ratito hermanita, y ponte intranquila que si pienso robártelo.

-Eso no pasará Ki.

-Si como digas, vámonos Donnie.

Yo no la seguí, me limité a mirarla con rabia.

-¿Que no vienes? -pregunto sin preocupación alguna-, no me quedaba más remedio que seguirla. Fuimos hacia los barrios más pobres de Cali, un montón de casas amontonadas sin un orden, la calaverita que me dio Blanca brillaba con intensidad, me llevó hacia una casa pequeña donde una mujer estaba, sentada en la puerta de su casa muy triste, miraba al cielo y se veía que miles de preguntas cruzaban por su mente y no había respuesta para ninguna de ellas.

Bien Donnie, a ver como la puedes ayudar cosa que te digo que espero que falles.

-No pienso ni quiero fallar.

-Oh vamos, será divertido ir conmigo, ya veraz que te hare llorar de alegría.

-No me interesa.

-¿Te desagrado? Oroku Saki dijo eso al principio pero después le encantaron mis caricias, mis "tiernas" caricias.

-¿A quien dijiste?

Miré con una mezcla de asombro y susto, ¿Era lo que había escuchado?

-Si mira aqui lo tengo. De entre todas las almas que llevaba con ella tomo una que estaba bajo sus pies y le dio forma, era Destructor y aun tenia su traje de batalla, estaba todo lastimado y ensangrentado, arrodillado le beso los pies a Ki.

-Mi Tang Shen, mi amor, no te alejes de mi... Te amaré por toda la eternidad

-Claro que no cariño, yo seré quien tu quieras que sea.

Fue una terrorífica visión, estaba arrodillado y se humillaba, en su perdida visión el solo veía a Tang Shen y a nadie más, Ki lo abrazo y envolvió sus manos al rededor de el, lo beso mientras transformo sus manos en garras enormes que uso para atravesar su espalda hasta llegar a su pecho, un fuerte alarido salio de su boca, los perros del lugar parecieron haber escuchado el gemido fantasmal porque aullaron como desquiciados, en ese pequeño instante destructor pareció recobrar el sentido, se horrorizó y trato de escapar pero estaba atrapado, hiso algo que jamás pensé que hiciera, me miró y suplicó mi ayuda, entre gritos volvió a ser la esfera de luz que fue al principio, era lo más tétrico y aterrador que había visto en mi vida.

-Eres un ser...

-¿Horrible? Mira niño, voy a ponértelo claro ¿Quien se busco este destino? ¿El o yo?

-Pero tu susurras a sus oídos, es tu culpa...

-No no no Donatello, yo no los controlo ni nada, yo solo les digo lo que podrían hacer, es su elección hacerme caso o no, es muy fácil solo tienen que perdonar, lo único que tienen que hacer es ignorar esos sentimientos malos y nada les pasará, así de fácil pero nooooo, elijen siempre los sentimientos malos.

-Pero...

-¿Quién se buscó este destino? ¿¡EL O YO!? ¡DE HABER HECHO CASO AL POCO CARIÑO QUE LE TENIA A SU HERMANO Y NO A MI HABRÍA TENIDO UNA HERMOSA VIDA Y AMOR! Pero no, el eligió condenarse.  
Tenia un muy buen argumento, eso me recordó a las palabras de Splinter, la venganza solo te envenena el alma, no pude responderle con las buenas bases que tenia.

-Muy bien, una vez aclarado eso podemos irnos, recuerda que ella no podrá verme, pero a ti si.

-Esta bien.

-Toma.

Me dio una carta pero esta no brillaba, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber el porque.

-Anda y preséntate yo estaré ahí y recuerda, aunque en esta ocasión me sirvas a mí, seguimos siendo enemigos.

-Lo tengo bien en cuenta -le dije en un tono seco y cortante-, ella me dio un beso volado mientras que yo rode los ojos con desagrado. Era ya de noche, siendo sincero me gusta mas trabajar de noche; me paré en frente de la mujer y esta se asustó, gritó y pataleo en la calle pidiendo ayuda, todos la tomaron por una loca ya que solo ella podía verme, me acerque tratando de calmarla.

-No te asustes que no vine a hacerte daño.

-Se... S... Se lo suplico no me lleve Don Sata.

-¿Don quién? No soy un demonio ni nada que se le parezca, estoy algo feo pero no es para exagerar.

-Entonces si no es un diablo usted es...

-No soy un ángel, al menos aun no, pero si te ayudo podre serlo.

-Y como va a ayudarme.

-Ammm primero que nada me presentaré, soy Donatello.

-Yo soy Carmen, mucho gusto Don Don... Ammm.

-Si deseas puedes llamarme Donnie o solo Don si quieres.

-Entonces dígame usted ¿Como espesificamente quiere ayudarme?

-Tengo un mensaje por parte de tu padre.

-Pero el esta...

-Muerto ya se, al igual que yo, tiene un mensaje para ti.

-No me interesa leer ninguna carta de ese viejo, vaya debolversela a ese viejo culicagao.

-¿Viejo qué?... Bueno bueno, no puedo devolverla, mi misión es ayudarte, el no quiere que vayas por mal camino, no quiere que ingreses a su banda de narcos.

-Pero el mismo dijo que esa vaina da plata, nesesito tragar ¿Oh no? ¿Si no como voy a comer?

-Pero terminaras como el, me informaron que tu criaste a tus hermanos con amor y cariño ¿Dónde quedo esa valentía y determinación?

-Murieron el día que esos ingratos decidieron dejarme aqui votada ¿De que sirvió tanto amor dime?

De que sirvió haberme partido el lomo por ellos si todos se largaron sin siquiera decirme gracias.

-Si entras terminaras como tu padre.

-Eso a mi no me pasará, ingresare y voy a ganar una buena lana como vendedora.

-Sueñas, si llegas ahí solo serás su jugete, te usadas hasta que te mueras, lo que buscas es poder pero ¿Para qué?

-A uste que le importa, ahora déjeme que mañana tengo que despertar temprano, ademas de que parezco loca hablando con el aire. -se marchó furiosa-, no se que haré pero tengo que lograr que me haga caso. La esperé toda la noche afuera de su casa, había gente peligrosa que iba y venía, víctimas que habían caído bajo las garras de gente inescrupulosa por pura desesperación, por hambre o una vana ilusión de poder, algunos podían verme, corrían asustados, otros me miraban sin inmutarse, de haber estado vivo de seguro habría ido a ayudar a algunos. La mañana llegó y ella salió, se asustó al verme parado en la entrada de su puerta, yo me auste al ver a Ki parada tras Carmen.

-Don que hace uste aqui ¿Lo le dije que se largara?

-No puedo hacerlo, debes leer el mensaje de tu padre.

-Abrase.

Carmen se fue caminando furiosa por la calle, Ki rio y me miró como quien diciéndome ¿Lo vez?, no podía rendirme; era domingo y ella fue directo a la iglesia, había mucha gente ingresando, a pesar de la vida tan dura hay gente que no deja su fe de lado. Carmen ingresó pero Ki no pudo ni acercarse, yo en cambio si pude hacerlo pero solo hasta un cierto limite, no pude ir más allá de unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, un sacerdote daba la misa, se veía de la edad de Carmen, la misa terminó y todos se retiraron excepto Carmen que fue directo hacia el sacerdote.

-Padre.

-Carmen te veo abatida dime que tienes, ademas ya sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, siempre hemos sido amigos.

-Lo se Santiago.

-¿Vienes a hablarme de la banda de tu padre de nuevo? Carmen por dios ese no es el camino, hazme caso persigue tus sueños que aun eres joven.

-Eso es estupido, jodida como estoy como se supone que los persiga.

-Hay Carmen, siempre hay un camino, aun puedes elegir un buen camino, cuando tu rechazaste ser mi esposa yo no enloqueci de tristeza, seguí el camino de Dios.

-Teníamos 17 años, ademas yo no podía darme el lujo de tener sueños y esperanzas cuando tenia a toda esa panda de ingratos al cual criar y dar de tragar, ingratos.

-Carmen, tenias un buen futuro como cantante, si eliges el camino que estas pretendiendo seguir terminaras como tu padre.

-Eh escuchado eso antes, en la noche se me apareció una cosa verde que disque me quiere ayudar.  
El saserdote miro hacia la entrada, por unos momentos crei que podia verme.

-Hay Carmen, creo que estas enloqueciendo, deberías dejar la bebida.

-Pero si esa noche no tome nada.

-Carmen.

-No le prometo nada, ahora tengo que irme Santiago -dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada-, mientras caminaba me miro de nuevo y dio un respingo, rodo los ojos y camino con furia hacia la salida.

-El sacerdote me dio la razón, vamos toma la carta de tu padre.

-Porque no busca una casa vieja y se instala allí a espantar gente.

-Porque yo quiero ser un ángel, tengo gente que me espera allá arriba y me dolería mucho no volverlos a ver.

-¿Y que se supone que es ahora? ¿Porqué termino así?

-Soy el cartero de la muerte, mi trabajo es entregar mensajes de ayuda de los muertos a los vivos, y estoy en esta situación por amor.

-Así que se vendió a la pelona por amor a una mujer, cosas que se escuchan.

-La salve y ahora pago mi parte del contrato.

-Dígame algo ¿Valió la pena vender su alma por ella?

-Cada segundo de mi antigua vida, no hablemos más de mi ¿Me dejaras ayudarte?

Me miro poniendo su mano en su mentón como si se lo pensara.

-Esta bien, se lo que se siente amar con esa intensidad.

-Muy bien, ahora ten la carta, léela.

-Le dije que le dejaría ayudarme, no que leería la carta del viejo.

-Pero... Soy un cartero y entrego cartas.

-Mamadas. Ki estaba detrás de ella burlándose de mi, tenia muchas ganas de partirle la cara, vamos Donnie contrólate. Pase el dia tratando de convencerla, llegando la noche Carmen se marchó hacia un lugar de dudosa reputación, al ingresar saludo muy amablemente al un viejo que tenia una apariencia de mafioso de aqui a la luna.

-Carmencita mija, estas preciosa.

-Gracias mi rey.

Según escuche este tipo le decían el rey de la muerte, a donde quiera que iba iba sembrando muerte, era el compañero y mano derecha del padre de Carmen.

-Mire mi rey, yo le quiero entrar al negocio.

-¿Quieres el puesto que tenia tu padre? Vaya vaya.

-Nesesito comer mi rey, y una vida digna es demasiado lujo para gente como nosotros.

-En eso te doy la razón mija, pero hay un inconveniente con ese puesto, tienes que dar el calibre para ese puesto, no cualquiera puede estar ahí sin morir ¿Tienes lo que se necesita para estar en ese puesto?

-Si señor ¿Me da el puesto?

-No dije que te lo iba a dar.

-Pero yo vi como trabajaba mi padre, vi como pasaba la mercancía a gringolandia.

-Eso no es suficiente.

-Pero...

-Pero tienes que pasar una prueba antes ¿Estas dispuesta a hacerla Carmen?

-Lo que mande mi rey.

-Muy bien, esto es lo que tienes que hacer...

No podía creer lo que ese infeliz estaba pidiendo, tengo que hacer algo

Mi encanto estaba a merced de esa loca y yo sin poder hacer nada, que hago, estoy tan celosa, se muy bien las artimañas que usa Ki para seducir, si llega a transformarse en la zorra de pelos rojos Donnie caerá rendido como aquella vez en Hawái, estoy muy preocupada, pero no puedo interferir, pero las reglas no dicen nada de ir a echar una mirada, no fue difícil encontrarlo, estaban a las afueras de una iglesia, la escena con que me topé no fue nada agradable, la mujer esa corrió a toda velocidad en dirección de un sacerdote que estaba en el lugar, este era amenazado por un vejete panzón que le disparó, la mujer corrió para salvarlo recibiendo la bala por el, Donnie trato de hacer lo posible por detener lo que pasaba, lanzó la carta como la vez anterior pero esta vez no sirvió de nada, el viejo panzón escapo dejando a todos en shock por lo sucedido, ki reía triunfante, miraba lascivamente a Donnie mientras se relamía y frotaba sus manos, yo corrí para tratar de detener a Ki y defender a Donnie pero no pude, una barrera me impidió acercarme.

-Donnie, eres mío aunque solo sea por esta vez, ya retiro la pata la putita traicionera.

-¡NOOOO! ¡DEJA EN PAZ A DONNIE! ¡NO LO LASTIMES!

-¡QUITATE HERMANITA! ¡YO GANÉ LIMPIAMENTE ASÍ QUE LO GOZARE! ¡HAHAHAHAHA!

-¡YO PELEARÉ! ¡NO ME TENDRÁS TAN FÁCIL!

-¡DONNIE CUIDADO!

Me lancé hacia Ki rompiendo la barrera que me separaba de ella luché pero fue inútil, ella me venció y me lastimó con su obscuridad.

 _Horas antes._

-Mija, lo que tienes que hacer es quebrar a alguien.

-No hay problema, dígame el nombre de su enemigo.

-Santiago el sacerdote, ese cabroncete a estado interfiriendo en nuestra venta, por su culpa tres de nuestros mejores expendedores murieron, tienes que darle el vire.

-Yo...

-Carmen que haces, ¿Vas a traicionar al único amigo que tienes?

Donnie trato de advertir a Carmen pero Ki estaba a su izquierda susurrándole a su oído.

-Lo haré.

-¡CARMEN!

-¿Que pasa mija? Te veo tensa.

-No nada mi rey, dígame cuando y donde.

-Que decidida, tal y como tu padre cuando era joven, ahora mismo, lo llamadas ahora y te encontraras con el.

-Esta bien.

 _Tiempo actual._

Lo había perdido todo, Carmen estaba muriendo en los brazos del sacerdote y Ki estaba dispuesta a atacarme, no solo quería tener sexo conmigo, quería lastimarme de manera grave en el proceso, y de seguro me ocurriría algo peor que morir, porque ya estoy muerto obvio, Ki me extinguiría y desaparecería para siempre, lancé la carta para ver si podía salvarla pero no pude, Blanquita se lanzó para poder ayudarme y salió herida en el proceso, perdóname Blanquita, te falle.

-Muy bien Donnie, ¿Listo para tener sexo mortal?

-Muerete.

-Oh si lo olvidava, la forma de April.

Tomó la forma de April y se me acercó lentamente, ya no había escapatoria, pero gracias a los cielos la carta me salvó, mugre carta ¿No pudo haber brillado antes?. La carta me envolvió en un escudo de fuerza y una luz cegadora hizo que Ki se marchara dejando amenazas para que se marchara, solo Carmen podía ver lo que pasaba ya que estaba al borde de la muerte, aquel sacerdote era completamente ageno a todo, la carta ahora brillaba y estaba abierta, la tome y me acerque a Carmen.

-No Carmen.

-Perdóname Santiago, estaba cegada y te traicione.

-No llores, yo te perdono Carmen, solo fuiste victima de las malas circunstancias.

-Don... Don... Leeme la carta.

-¿A quien le hablas Carmen?

-A mi.

Me deje ver por el sacerdote, este dio un salto hacia atrás y trato de espantarme con su cruz.

-No Santiago, el no es malo, solo es alquien que trató de ayudarme.

-Aqui esta el mensaje de tu padre.

 _Hija mía, mi hermosa y valiente niña, perdóname por todo el infierno que te hise vivir, muchas veces tuve la oportunidad de darte a ti , a tus hermanos y a tu madre una vida mejor lejos de todo mal, pero estaba cegado por el falso brillo del dinero fácil, pero no me arrepiento de haber dado mi vida para que vivieras, solo espero que no tomes el mismo camino que yo tomé, se feliz hija mía._

Carmen cerro los ojos y murió, la carta se volvió energía para ayudar a Carmen a ver la luz, el sacerdote miró atónito la escena, el alma de Carmen que estaba parada frente a el.

-¿Qué pasa Don?

-Diste tu vida por otros, eso te absuelve de todo mal, tienes un pase directo al cielo.

-Eso es genial, Santiago...

-¿Si?

-Perdón por haberlo lastimado, me habría encantado tener una vida junto a uste.

-Ve con Dios Carmen.

Vi a Carmen encontrarse con su padre en medio de esa luz, ¿Logré salvar su alma a pesar de todo?

-Me tengo que ir, adiós señor sacerdote.

-Espera ¿Que eres? ¿Un demonio?

-No, solo alguien que se sacrificó por amor.

Me marché del lugar con Blanquita en mis brazos y nos fuimos de allí, llegamos de nuevo a la parte hermosa de la ciudad, allí espere que despertara, la verdad no era tan desagradable después de todo, era muy pervertida pero... Siempre se preocupaba por mi, la verdad poco a poco dejava de parecerme desagradable.

-Mmmm ¿Donnie?

-Al fin despertaste.

-Escuche lo que pensaste.

-¿Eh?

-Por favor solo dilo.

-Eh... No se de que hablas, pero quería hacerte una pregunta.

-¡Siiiii!

-¿Como es que logramos salvar el alma del padre de Carmen?

-Eso es fácil, su asunto se resolvió cuando ella decidió dar su vida por amor a otros, no murió en vano, al final fue una buena persona y como dije cuando nos conocimos, puedo premiarla con algo lindo.

-Pero ¿Ella renacerá?

-No Donnie, en este mundo solo hay una oportunidad para vivir, por eso debes hacer bien las cosas, pero en el caso de tu bruja de pelos rojos se hizo una exeocion ya que ella no había muerto por completo, por eso ella pudo ser revivida.

-Oh que mal, pero me alegro por Carmen.

-Ahora que estoy en tus brazos quiero que me digas lo que pensaste, ¿No te parezco tan desagradable?

-Yo no pensé eso.

-Donnie.

La tire al suelo y corrí con ella atrás de mi ¿Que me deparará mi próxima misión?

 _ **Hola, buenos dias, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora a la que lees, la verdad quiero pedir perdón a mis colegas colombianos si no aberigue bien, estuve un dia investigando para poder escribir este fic, quiero decir que me inspiré ennuna novela colombiana para poder escribir este cap, el cual me fue muuuy difícil de acabar, sus comentarios son bien recividos siempre y cuando sean con amor.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola a todos los que leen esto, ya sean muchos o poquitos, dije que pensaba dejar fanfiction y cambiarme definitivamente a wattpad, pero he decidido que no lo haré, trataré de estar mas seguido aqui y retomar los fics que deje botados, no me ire de aqui en definitiva, sin mas que decir nos vemos despues.**_

 _ **Cap. #8.**_

Estaba muy feliz, mi encanto y yo habíamos avanzado un poco en nuestra relación... Ok bueno en realidad solo me dijo que me ama con locura... Bueno fue mas como un te quiero... Esta bien esta bien, solo me dijo que ya no le desagrado, el matrimonio se acerca lo se jijijiji, ejem, como sea. Mi Donnie encanto y yo paseábamos por Mexico, esta vez no había carta ni alma que ayudar, era nuestro momento libre ya que era el dia de los muertos, 1 de noviembre y era nuestro momento de libertad y de poder acercarme a mi amorcito, el veía fascinado las calles que estaban llenas de colorido. Era la mañana y paseábamos juntos por un pequeño pueblo llamado San juan de los lagos, era hermoso, había altares llenos de ofrendas, música, color, por unos momentos mi Donnie y yo eramos felices.

-Jamás había visto algo como esto, es hermosa esta festividad.

-En esta festividad algunos le rinden culto a mi madre, me encantaría que la conocieras Donnie.

-A si, claro... ¡Espera! ¿¡Dijiste tu madre!?

-Claro, mi madre es la señora de la muerte, le dicen de muchas maneras, Mictecacíuatl, la Catrina, Dama de la Muerte, le gusta que la llamen Catrina, adora ese nombre.

-¿¡Conoceré a tu madre!?

-No que bárbaro, solo dije que me gustaría que la conozcas, esta muy ocupada y no tiene tiempo, pero cuando el tiempo se termine y el universo muera quien sabe si podamos ir a verla.

-¿A qué te refieres con que el tiempo termine?

-Este... No nada, como te decía ella es muy agradable.

-¿Que hace exactamente tu madre?

-Ella es la encargada de acabar con la vida de la gente, les da muerte, después entra mi padre, el es el ángel de la muerte y decide quien se va al cielo o al infierno.

-¿Y entonces tu padre te da las almas buenas y a tu hermana las almas malas?

-Exacto. -Le hablaba a mi Donnie sobre mi familia, con cada palabra se quedaba facinado eh intrigado, pasamos por un callejón muy lúgubre y la vista no fue para nada agradable, la cantidad de almas en pena era abrumadora.

-Esas son...

-Si Donnie, almas en pena

-¿No podemos hacer algo por ellos?

-Lo siento Donnie, puedes luchar contra muchas cosas pero no contra su voluntad, ellos están ahí y nadie mas que ellos mismos pueden ayudarse.

-¿Cómo que ellos mismos?

-Sea cual sea la razón por la cual murieron, se niegan a aceptar el hecho de que ya no son de este mundo, algunos quieren cruzar pero el miedo no los deja, vámonos Donnie.

-Pero...

-Por eso te quiero tanto Donnie, siempre tratando de ayudar a los demás, lo siento pero no puedes hacer nada por ellos.

Continuamos nuestro camino, continuamos viendo mucha alegría festiva, vimos una enorme iglesia, casas, caminamos y vimos todo hasta que se hizo de noche, y por ende el transito de almas se intensifica, hasta que llegamos a un cementerio, vimos muchas almas que venían a visitar a sus parientes, las ofrendas en los altares, era perfecto para estar junto a el y poder expresarle lo que siento, una vez más.

-Donnie.

-¿Que sucede?

-Tu sabes lo que siento por ti. -le dije mirándolo a los ojos, este solo me contestó con un carraspeo de garganta y una risa incomoda.

-Donnie, si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad, te eh dicho tantas veces lo mucho que me importas, incluso me enfrenté con mi hermana solo por ti, yo te amo Donnie, por favor dame una oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto puedo llegar a hacerte feliz.

-Blanca, yo...

-Aun no la has olvidado ¿Verdad? -No respondió-, eso me dolió muchísimo, ¿Que cosa vio en aquella zorra que lo dejó marcado incluso hasta después de la muerte?, no puedo entenderlo.

La vi llorar y derramar lagrimas grandes y gruesas, me sentía tan mal por no poder corresponder al amor que ella me profesaba, me gustaría tanto olvidar mi vida mortal pero, yo tambien soy un alma en pena, atascado en el pasado... no, esto no es justo para Blanquita, me quiso a tal punto que fue capaz de darme a su rival tan solo para verme feliz, me gustaría decirle que le daré una oportunidad, pero un lado de mi no me lo permite. Una vez siendo un niño Sensei nos hablo de su corta pero feliz vida junto a Tang shen, nos dijo que al principio no estaba tan seguro de quererla pero ella lo eligió a el, pero aun así con el tiempo llegó a amarla como jamás amo a alguna otra mujer, no se pero quizá con el tiempo llegue a acostumbrarme a ella, a amarla por costumbre, porque pasaré a su lado por muchos años.

-Blanca, perdóname.

"Sniff" -Solo eso sabes decir, perdón -Me dijo secándose las lagrimas, no se ni porque lo hise, creo que fue un impulso.

-¡Donnie! ¿¡Qué haces!? -me miró con una mezcla de alegría y asombro, la abracé fuerte sin saber ni porque.

-No me desagradas Blanca.

-¿Hablas en serio? -Muy en serio, pero debes comprender que no es fácil cambiar los sentimientos, no puedo cambiarlos así como así.

-Al menos es un comienzo, ya veras que pronto... Yo seré a quien ames.

Aunque no fuera la respuesta que deseaba por parte de Donnie, para mi es un gran avance, el estar así en sus brazos es como un sueño, me siento como una de esas mortales adolecentes que se enamoran por primera vez, ya había amado antes, pero nadie como a Donnie, me aseguraré de que el sea solo para mi, nadie podía vernos, nadie podía interrumpir nuestro hermoso momento, o al menos eso creía yo, entre todas las personas que rondaban allí ese día, una chica rara interrumpió nuestro momento, Donnie se aseguró de que no me viera, se volteó dejándome tras su espalda, para que ella no llegara a verme, ella traía una cámara y fotografió la sexi espalda de Donnie cuando me estaba abrazando, corrió con la cámara en las manos, traté de detener a Donnie pero el insistió en ir tras ella, estaba tan furiosa, no todos los días tenia una oportunidad como la que había tenido ahora, no podía correr tras Donnie, si ella llegaba a verme moriría, pero bueno, los seguirira sin que se dieran cuenta, sin que me vieran.

La mujer corrió rápido y sin detenerse, pero no era rival para mí, con un grito la obligue a detenerse, lastimosamente no podía tocarla a menos que ella me lo permitiese, nos quedamos en medio de un callejón que de no ser por la música y la luz estaria muy obscuro.

-Espera, ¿Tu...me puedes ver? -no me respondió, solo me miró con unos enormes ojos.

-¿Me puedes ver? La muchacha era alta, un poco menos alta que yo, cabello castaño liso, piel trigueña y ojos café, se veía de buena familia porque traía ropa fina, se volteó por completo, con la cámara en las manos me miró con una enorme fascinación.

-Si puedo verte.

-¿Porqué me has fotografiado?

-Quiero demostrarles a todos que los de tu clase existen.

-A ya veo, eres una caza fantasmas.

-No precisamente, solo quiero que me crean y podre ser libre.

-¿Que te crean? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-No te incumbe fantasma.

-Tengo nombre sabes, soy Donatello.

-Que me importa. -me gritó-, se dispuso a atacarme.

-¿Me permites tener un duelo contigo?

-Pelea fanasma. -era todo lo que quería escuchar, me había permitido tocarla, bueno mas bien atacarla, el arte marcial que usaba era jeet kune do, es no solo un arte marcial sino una filosofía creada por el genio Bruce Lee, esta chica me ha dejado impresionado, me costó un poquito de trabajo pararla, pero la detuve agarrándola por la espalda. Hacía ya tiempo que no peleaba así, por unos segundos me sentí vivo de nuevo.

-¡Eres muy buena! Te has ganado mi admiración.

-¡SUÉLTAME!

-Si prometes no atacarme de nuevo te soltare, a si, y si me dices el porque me tomaste una foto.

-Esta bien. -la solté lentamente, se la veía con un semblante triste, sentí que tenia que ayudara. Caminamos hasta un parque cercano donde no había mucha gente.

-Veras, desde que era niña veía cosas que las tras niñas no, siempre jugando con gente que ya no estaba, mi padre murió cuando tenia 6 años así que mi vacía madre se casó con otro, un psiquiatra, un viejo repugnante que según el esta esperando que cumpla 16 para hacerme su mujer, el dice que quiere ayudarme pero solo me toca.

-¿Cuando cumples 16?

-Mañana, por eso quería la foto, si se la enseño a mi madre tal vez me crea y yo pueda ser libre.

-¿Tu mamá no te ayuda?

-A ella no le importa nada mas que sus millones, escape esta noche para buscar una prueba, para que me creyera que no estoy loca.

-En vez de ir por ahí acosándome debiste reunir pruebas para denunciar a tu padrastro.

-Primero tenia que probar que no estoy loca, mi padrastro tiene poder y me amenazó, si lo denuncio el me acusaría de loca y me encerraria en el psiquiátrico de por vida, ahí ya no tendría escapatoria de ese cerdo.

-Yo trataré de ayudarte.

-¿Cómo? Se supone que estas muerto.

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz, no me subestimes, por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Soy Sara.

-Mucho gusto.

-Dime ¿Cómo moriste? ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar para que veas la luz?

-Yo mori de vejez, y no puedes hacer nada por mi, solo yo puedo ayudarme, hise un trato para salvar a alguien que me importa y ahora tengo que servir como cartero de la muerte, debo ayudar a 100 almas y seré un ángel.

-¿Cuantas vas hasta ahora?

-Apenas 20.

-Te falta un largo camino, pero estoy segura que serás un hermoso ángel.

-Espero que tengas razón. -un auto llegó, de el bajó un hombre elegante y muy buen porte, ingresó al parque y llamó a Sara a gritos, le exigió que subiera, ella me susurro.

-El es el guarda espaldas de mi padre, quiere que vuelva a casa.

-Pero...

-Ven conmigo, no me dejes solo.

-Esta bien, tratare de ayudarte lo mejor que pueda.

Ella fue y subió en el auto, yo fui detrás de ella y subí también, un largo camino recorrió el auto hata llegar a una casa grande, un centenar de personal salió para recivir a Sara, todos la saludaron con respeto, el guarda espaldas la saco a rastras hacia donde estaba su madre, una enorme sala de estar, allí su madre le dirigió unas cuantas palabras.

-Sara hija, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no te escapes.

-Solo nesesitaba respirar un poco señora.

-Otra vez con eso, soy mamá no señora.

-Pues no se comporta como tal señora.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo, lo dices por el asunto de Cristobal, ya te dije que no tienes de que preocuparte, en un mes me divorcio de el y le quito todo lo que tiene y asunto resuelto.

-Ya veo que con usted no se puede.

-Ashhh que exagerada hija, por eso te dije que te fueras a europa o a francia hasta que me deshaga de el.

-Esa no es la solución, tengo miedo de que te haga algo mamá.

-Awwww aun te importó, relájate hija nada va a pasarme.

-¿Deshacerte de el?... ¿Tu mataste a papá?

-¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!? ¡PUEDES LLAMARME OPORTUNISTA PERO UNA ASESINA JAMÁS!

-No tienes porque gritarme, me voy que tengo visita.

-Otra vez con tus tonterías de fantasmas, si tienes ganas de fantasear por mi esta bien pero al menos no lo hagas en frente de los demás, te lo pido.

-Esta bien mamá, acompáñame Donnie. -nos fuimos hasta su habitación que mas parecía una casa pequeña dentro de una mas grande, era un cuarto enorme con una salida hacia un pequeño jardín.

-Tu cuarto es...

-Mi madre dice que es ridículo.

-Iba a decir hermoso.

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro... Ammm, te escuche decir que no te ibas por miedo a que le pase algo a tu madre.

-Aunque no lo parezca aun la quiero, de no importarle me habría ido hace tiempos.

-Ya veo.

-No hablemos de cosas malas, dime ¿Donde aprendiste a luchar así?

-Soy... Oh más bien era un maestro de ninjutsu, tu usaste jeet kune do, eres buena a pesar de que te falta entrenamiento.

-¿Un maestro? Wow ¿Podrías enseñarme?

-En realidad me fascinaría hacerlo, pero ya no me es posible, tu entenderás porqué.

-Oh entiendo, ¿Al menos podrías tener una batalla conmigo?

-Eso si puedo, pero antes dime ¿Quien te enseño?

-Mi padre, pero como el murió no pude seguir.

-Mi sentido pésame.

-Gracias, ahora luchemos. -comenzamos a luchar, después de tantos años vuelvo a sentir esta adrenalina y fascinación, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella comenzó a cansarse y sus fuerzas se iban, en eso aproveché y la tire al suelo, ella me miró sorprendida, por unos momentos crei que me diría bruto, pero en vez de eso me sonrió ampliamente, le extendí la mano y continuamos riendo.

Yo me encontraba escondida en medio de la obscuridad de ese cuarto, están tan furiosa de verlos congeniar así, esa mujer, la aborrezco, me dan ganas de salir y que me vea, asi moriría y ella desaparecería de mi camino, los celos y la envidia me corroen, Donnie es cruel ¿Como puede congeniar así con esta? Tras haberme dicho que aun quería a la zorra se pelos de zanahoria. No, tranquilízate Blanquita, de seguro estoy dudando de mi Donnie encanto. De un momento al otro estaba en la entrada al inframundo, atrás de mi están parada Ki, llego flotando y como hacia cada año dejaba ir a sus almas para visitar a sus seres amados, parecería extraño pero es lo único bueno en ella.

-Blanquita hermanita.

-¿Que quieres Ki?

-Vengo a compadecerme de ti.

-No necesito tu lastima.

-Donnie jamás va a quererte como tu lo quieres, ¿Cuantas veces has querido a alguien? Cuantas veces te han roto el corazón?

-Calla...

-Siempre te enamorabas de un humano pero todos acababan muriendo, el único el cual no murió es Donnie y por eso lo amaste.

-Te dije que te calles.

-Pero como simpre te romperán el corazón, el es malo Blanquita, dámelo y lo llevare a donde pertenece, solo tienes que decir si mi querida hermanita, el N-U-N-C-A te amara.

Dude en si aceptar su propuesta, sentí que tenia razón, al menos por unos instantes, pero conozco a Ki mejor que nadie.

-No, el nones como dices, el es bueno y aunque nunca me ame yo lo amo y sacrificare mi corazon solo par verlo feliz.

-Puag, me das asco Blanquis, todo amor y sentimentalismo, hace mucho que dejé de creer en eso, como quieras pero después no me digas que no te lo advertí.

Ki se marchó dejándome de nuevo escondida en medio de la obscuridad, esta vez ella se veía mas feliz y cariñosa con Donnie, era obvio que se había enamorado de el, mi corazón estaba roto, algo interrumpió esa escena, un hombre maduro, apuesto y de buen porte ingresó rompiendo la puerta, la muchacha se asustó en serio, trato de refujuarse en Donnie pero este no podía verlo.

Tenia que ayudar a Sara, su padrastro había llegado y estaba ebrio, ella trató de refujiarse en mis brazos pero no era posible, este idiota no me veía, al menos ahora no.

-¿¡Cristóbal!? ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que regresarias en dos semanas.

-Vine para reclamar lo que es mío.

-Yo no soy tuya imbecil ¡MAMAAAAA!

-No te molestes, ella esta profundamente dormida en su cuarto, ya esta descansando en paz.

-No... ¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI MAMÁ!?

-¡VAMOS GRITA! ¡QUIERO QUE GRITES...! Eso me exita más. -Ya no aguantaba más, a la mierda con todo, me deje ver por este hombre y decidí defender a Sara, decidi verme lo más espantoso que pude.

-No tocaras a Sara

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Tu peor pesadilla. -

Eres... Un demonio.

-No, soy mucho peor que eso. -sacó un arma, Sara se escondió en su armario miestas que el idiota se atrevió a dispararme, las balas solo me atravesaron.

-No puede ser ¡PORQUÉ NO TE MUERES!

-Ya estoy muerto cabroncete, puto y cobarde mal nacido, eh venido por tu alma. -disparó mas mientras que yo le acercaba, dio un grito desgarrador hasta que cayó al suelo fulminado, creo que murió del susto, no me sentí bien con lo que hise, pero era la única manera de ayudarla. Sara salió del armario en cuanto los disparos y gritos cesaron.

-Sara ¿Estas bien?

-¡Donnie tenia mucho miedo! -calme su llanto abrazándola, no importa lo que me pase, mi deber es y siempre será ayudar al débil.

-No llores Sara, el ya se fue, ahora ve a ver a tu madre.

-Es cierto... ¡Mamá! -fue corriendo a ver a su madre, por fortuna solo la había noqueado, comenzaba a despertar ya, eran ya las 12 de la noche, la calavera de mi mano indicaba que tenia que ir a mi próxima misión.

-Gracias Donnie.

-Era mi deber ayudarte, perdóname pero tengo que irme.

-¿Te vas? No quiero que te vayas Donnie.

-Lo siento, hoy era mi día libre, pero ya se acabó y tengo que ayudar a alguien.

-Que mal, que dulce eres en sacrificar tu unico día libre para ayudarme, pero tengo que decirte algo antes de que te vayas.

-¿Qué cosa? -ella me beso, habría jurado que metió su lengua en mi boca.

-Adios Donnie, siempre te recordare. -no supe que decir, cuando acabó solo le sonreí y salí de allí moviendo mi mano, una vez afuera me topé con Blanquita, por su cara lo había visto todo, cielos, lo único que hago es lastimarla.

-Blanca, ella solo... -lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, no supo decirme palabra alguna, se colocó la capucha de su túnica blanca y me dio la espalda.

-Blanca escúchame... ¿Blanca?

-Es hora de irnos Donatello. Perdóname Blanca, lo único que se es herir tus sentimientos, te lo compensaré, te lo prometo.

 _ **Perdonen mi amada gente de Mixico si hubo algun error, me es dificil escribir de la cultura que no conozco del todo, pero como Donnie viaja por todo el mundo tengo que poner todas las culturas que pueda, sin más que decir nos vemos en otro cap.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola hola colegillas, se supone que debi actul}alizar esto el lunes pero he tenido tantas ocupaciones que no me doy tiempo para nada, lamento la demora, sin mas que decir eme aqui el ca._**

 _Cap. #9._

Era mi misión número 21, por fortuna mi número de fallas aun eran 2, Blanca no me hablaba, es más ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos, me hace sentir tan mal, pero no es fácil gobernar sobre el corazón, no es fácil quitar un sentimiento de toda una vida, me gustaría tanto poder cambiar mi corazón y dárselo a ella pero las cosas no son así. Caminábamos por las hermosas calles de Arequipa Perú, sin duda una ciudad hermosa, no sabía mucho de los detalles de mi misión ya que Blanca no me hablaba, tenía miedo de preguntarle, caminamos hasta un pequeño pero hermoso barrio, ahí por fin después de muchas horas ella se dignó a hablarme.

-Debemos ayudar a un joven hombre, el alma de su madre está preocupada.

-¿Y cuál es su preoc...? -interrumpió mi voz abruptamente sin dejarme terminar.

-Su amado hijo tenía una novia cuando él tenía 15, era un dulce amor juvenil, se juraron amor eterno pero por desgracia la muchacha murió debido a un trágico accidente, el muchacho con el tiempo superó su dolor y ahora a sus 23 años va a contraer matrimonio y el alma de la muchachita quiere regresar.

-¿Regresar para qu...?

-Averígualo tu... -dijo tajante-, ni siquiera me miraba, se negó a darme más detalles de lo que tenía que hacer, no sabía exactamente cuál era mi misión, no me queda de otra que averiguar qué es lo que pasa, comencé a caminar hacia una casa de dos pisos, ante de marcharme Blanca me detuvo.

-Donatello.

-¿Eh?

-Cuídate. Fue la única cosa amigable que me dijo después de mucho rato, le respondí con un gracias y una sonrisa. Me marché rumbo a la casa, cuando llegué vi a una muchachita, con tan solo verla supe que era un fantasma, ya se había formado una leyenda en torno a ella, en el barrio la llamaban la niña rosa por el vestido rosa que traía, ella no se percató de mi presencia de buenas a primeras, la vi llamar a alguien que estaba en tejado de la casa de dos pisos, cuando alcé la vista miré que se trataba de un joven hombre que se iba a tirar, era lo suficientemente alto como para matarse y yo por supuesto no iba a permitirlo, el hombre estaba por tirarse, yo corrí con desesperación para auxiliarlo, el fantasma de la muchacha se asustó mucho al verme y se desvaneció, una vez aquel fantasma se marchó el joven regresó a sus cabales, por supuesto se asustó al verme, comenzó a tambalear resbalando y yendo directo al suelo.

-¡AYUDA! ¡AGÁRRENME QUE ME MATO! -dijo el pobre hombre gritando, no puedo tocar a los vivos sin antes tener su permiso, pero como había suplicado ayuda pues, es como si me lo hubiera permitido. Lo atrapé antes de que cayera, más bien dicho el cayó sobre mí aplastándome.

-¿Estas bien? Por poco y no te atrapo.

Me miró con incertidumbre al principio, gritó un poquito debido a mi aspecto.

-¡AAAAAAAAAA! ¡EL DIABLO! –gritó mientras yo exhalaba cansado, ¿A caso alguna vez han visto al diablo? ¿Qué acaso se parece a mí? Eso es discriminación.

-No te asustas de la niña que quería que te suicides pero te asustas de mí que quiero salvarte la vida, vaya que mal agradecido, y no soy ningún diablo, soy un cartero del más allá y me llamo Donatello.

-Ca... ¿Cartero?

-Sí, tengo un mensaje de tu madre, no se muchos detalles ya que mi superior no quiso decirme, solo sé que quiere que te alejes de ese pequeño espíritu.

-¿Mi mamá? ¿Cartero? ¿Vienes del más allá para entregarme un mensaje de mi madre?

-Exacto. –mi bolsa brilló revelando que una carta habia aparecido, sabía que cada vez que trataba de entregar una carta Ki aparecería, tenía que hallar el momento adecuado para dársela, y este tan confundido como estaba no iba a dársela así de buenas a primeras. Escuche un dulce llamado, aquel hombre se puso alerta y sonrió, en un bonito auto Tucson llegó una simpática señorita, aquel hombre se marchó hacia ella sin darme la oportunidad de presentarme mejor, me volví invisible para evitar causarle problemas.

-¡LUIS! ¿¡QUÉ PASÓ!? ¡NO PUEDO DEJARTE NI UN MINUTO SOLO! ¿¡INTENTASTE TIRARTE DE NUEVO!? ¿¡OTRA VEZ AQUELLAS ALUCINACIONES!?

-María.

Con que se llama Luis, pues al menos ya se su nombre, ella lo abrazó y se lo llevó para dentro de la casa, los seguí para averiguar más detalles a cerca de ella, una vez dentro ella amorosamente calmaba los llantos y sollozos de él, mientras que el sollozaba en su regazo en medio de la sala. Aquél pobre tipo se veía tan triste.

-Noooo, María no puedo olvidarla, no puedo olvidar lo que le hice a Marta, yo la deje sola y por mi culpa murió.

-Eso no es cierto Luis, no fue tu culpa, las cosas solo se dieron así y ya, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

-De no haberme enfadado con ella y acudido al encuentro ella no habría muerto, cada sitio en ese lugar me recordaba a ella, los árboles, las flores, los animales.

-Si, por eso nos vinimos del campo para acá a Arequipa, para que puedas sanar, me duele que no hayas podido olvidar a tu gran amor dela infancia, a pesar de que te vayas a casar conmigo me duele saber que aun muerta le perteneces.

Luis pareció poner mucha atención a aquella frase que salió de la boca de María, levantó la cabeza y la miro con algo de culpa.

-No... Perdóname María, no fue mi intención lastimarte, sabes que yo te amo, pero es tan difícil olvidar a la primera persona que amaste, sobre todo si ella dejo un gran y enorme vacío en tu interior, los corazones no cambian tan fácil, pero tú me has demostrado que me amas, y yo cambiaré mi corazón por y para ti, me has dado tanto. –que conocida me resulto esa frase, los corazones no cambian tan fácilmente, era verdad, no éramos tan diferentes después de todo. Una risa interrumpió mis pensamientos, de pronto me trasporte a un hermoso campo, era un hermoso sembrío de maíz, las plantas eran tan altas y hermosas, la joven señorita me miró de entre una de las plantas a lo lejos, llevaba un vestido rosa y una melena castaña suelta, no llevaba zapatos, o al menos eso era lo que alcancé a divisar de ella, ella rio y su mímica corporal indicaban que la siguiera, así lo hice, no creí que el espíritu de esa niña me causara problemas, llegue a un bosque hermoso, los arboles estaban altos y las hojas tupidas impedían el paso del sol que se esforzaba por entrar de entre las ramas, la alcancé en un pequeño barranco, una vez que la alcancé ella dijo solo una palabra, Luis, su aspecto cambió, su vestido lindo y delicado pasó a estar manchado de sangre, su cabeza estaba golpeada y ensangrentada, después de eso ella lloró y se lanzó al vacío, no podía hacer nada por un alma en pena, regresé hacia donde estaba parado antes de seguirla, Luis y María ya no estaban, escuché ruidos en la habitación, no subí porque era obvio lo que hacían allá arriba, me senté en la butaca de la sala y comencé a pensar en lo sucedido, fue tan devastador mirar eso, supongo que el dolor de no tener a su amor le habia llevado a la desesperación de llevárselo para pasar su sufrimiento en compañía, supongo que ella piensa algo así como, "si voy a pasar esta tortura toda la eternidad que mejor compañía que el amor de mi vida", pero aunque suene mal, eso no es amor del todo, si amas a alguien, y ese alguien merece vivir y ser feliz, es mejor... dejarlo ir, esas palabras me dolían, olvidar y avanzar, era lo que tenía que hacer yo también, quien sabe, tal vez termine como esta chiquilla, cegada por el dolor, pero este no era el momento de pensar en mí, tenía que ayudar a alguien, no me quedaba de otra que esperar a que terminaran sus cariñitos, o que se hiciera de día mejor. La madrugada cayó, se escuchaban muchas almas gritar dentro y fuera de la casa, algunas almas tan antiguas que habian quedado atrapadas sin posibilidad de descanso, almas de una época de guerra donde este país se encontraba en transición, almas de una época antigua donde todo era colonia, almas modernas, todas suplicando una sola cosa, descanso, si los humanos pudieran escuchar enloquecerían y morirían con tanto grito ensordecedor, para mi fortuna, o mi desgracia, yo ya estaba muerto, esos gritos y gemidos eran ya parte de mi realidad, como subida desde el mismo infierno, afuera apareció Ki y sus gimientes almas, podía ver el fantasmal brillo de sus prisioneros y de ella misma, pero otro brillo en específico llamó más mi atención, salí de la casa rumbo hacia Ki, de seguro no tramaba nada bueno, en plena calle y a Ki junto a la niña rosa.

-Tu, eres la niña rosa ¿Qué haces con ella Ki? Suéltala.

-Mucho me temo que no Donnie, ella murió con mucho dolor, su alma gritaba venganza y sangre, gritaba muerte y entonces yo acudí a su grito, ella busca venganza por lo que le pasó y quiere una cabeza rodando, en cuando tome una vida ella y yo nos divertiremos abajo.

-Maldita hija del...

-Haaaa cuidado con tu lenguaje, recuerda que puedo ponerme fea y no te gusta cuando me pongo fea, me tengo que ir Donnie, que gane el mejor, ah y por cierto, aunque no lo parezca yo amo a mi hermanita, si la vuelves a lastimar te juro que conocerás algo peor que estar muerto.

Yo tragué saliva, enserio Ki es espantosa, se marchó dejando sola a la niña rosa, mejor dicho Marta, ella se desvaneció en el aire como si fuese humo, pero no termino allí, escuche llantos que provenían de la casa de Luis, corrí de nuevo para adentro, vi a Luis sollozando y caminando como si fuese un zombi. Fui directo hacia él y me presenté de nuevo.

-Luis...

-¿Eh? Eres la alucinación que vi hacia unas horas.

-Ammmm, bueno seré lo que tú quieras, pero es claro que quiero ayudarte, cuéntame sobre Marta.

-Donde estarán los calmantes que me dio María.

-Luego los tomas.

-Mis calmantes.

-Marta, sé que la vez todo el tiempo, vine a advertirte que no la escuches, ella pretende llevarte pero no es correcto, dile que la quieres y que se marche en paz.

-¡CALLATE!

-No necesitas gritar, solo deseo ayudarte, vamos, dime ¿Cuál es tu pena?

-Está bien, mi nombre es Luis, tú me dijiste que venias de parte de mi mamá ¿Verdad?

-Sí, tengo una carta que entregarte de parte de ella pero primero dime ¿Cuál es tu pena?

-Esta... Bien, hace años yo tenía un gran amor, nadie se oponía a nuestra unión, mi madre estaba feliz por mí, siempre me apoyó a diferencia de mi padre que nunca lo conocí, pero mi mamita falleció cuando cumplí 13 años, Marta y yo nos amábamos desde que éramos niños, ya teníamos nuestra vida planeada, que haríamos, que estudiaríamos, donde viviríamos, al cumplir 15 años ella y yo lo celebramos haciendo el amor, éramos tan felices, no necesitábamos de nadie más, nos reuníamos todas las tardes en un bosque cerca sembrío de mazorcas, dentro del bosque habia una pequeña cabaña cerca de un barranco un tanto profundo donde solíamos encontrarnos, una semana después de que cumplió los 15 ella y yo peleamos muy fuerte, ya ni recuerdo porque fue, solo recuerdo que le dije que dejara de fregarme la vida, estaba tan molesto que no acudí a su encuentro ese día, en la noche llovió, una lluvia muuuy fuerte, yo no me preocupaba por nada porque creí que creí que ella dormía en su casa también, no te mentiré, no sentí nada ese día, de haberlo sentido yo habría corrido hasta ella, pasaron las horas hasta que se hiso de tarde, me sentí mal así que corrí hasta la cabaña en el bosque, con horror vi que ella había estado esperándome por horas hasta que la lluvia llegó, era tan fuerte que suavizó la tierra provocando que la cabaña caiga con ella adentro, me habia hecho una bufanda en disculpa, lo sé porque su cadáver traía la bufanda con mi nombre, estaba tan devastado, me sentí culpable por haberle hecho eso, yo la maté, yo soy el monstruo, pasé años de dolor hasta que conocí a María, ella fue mi salvación y me demostró que podía volver a amar, tenía una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, pero cuando decidí que me casaría con ella la volví a ver, volví a ver a Marta, estaba molesta, me pedía que me fuera con ella, me decía que solo así me perdonaría, sentí tanta nostalgia la verla, cuando la miro mi mente se nubla y solo quiero hacerlo que me dice, quiero tenerla conmigo de nuevo sin importar que.

-Lo que ella está haciendo no es correcto, puedes liberarla pero matándote no es la manera correcta, así solo traerás desgracias, puedes volver a verla nuevamente y ser feliz, pero haciendo lo correcto, trataré de juntarte con ella y hacer que entre en razón.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Sí, claro, pero primero tienes que leer la carta de tu madre.

-Está bien. –iba a tomar la carta, estaba a una nada de recibirla pero Ki apareció de un portal de obscuridad con una sonrisa malévola, detrás de ella apareció Marta, entre las dos atravesaron el cuerpo de Luis llevándose su alma por aquel portal, esta vez Ki habia ido demasiado lejos, quise entrar pero me fue muy difícil soportar el inmenso poder negativo de ese sitio, pero por ayudar haría lo que fuera, corrí y llegué hasta el límite del mundo vivo, el mundo del infierno y el cielo, Ki estaba entre la frontera de esos 3 mundos, parada y con mirada feliz y descarada, Marta estaba parada llamando a Luis para que fuera con ella, detrás de ellos estaba la entrada al infierno, pero Ki hacia que vieran aquel lugar donde siempre se encontraban, maldita sea tengo que hacer algo.

-Luis, ¿Por qué me abandonaste? No fue justo lo que hiciste conmigo.

-Marta, no sabía que morirías.

-Estoy tan molesta, y con el corazón roto, íbamos a tener un hijo ¿Sabes? Te hice un regalo y te iba a decir la noticia pero jamás llegaste, decías amarme tanto y en la más mínima ocasión escapaste.

-¿Un hijo?... Yo... En verdad lo siento, no quería que esto pasara, yo te amaba, aun te amo.

-Si me amas tanto entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste con esa zorra? Me olvidaste Luis.

-¡NOOOO! ¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡YO TE AMO Y TE AMARÉ SIEMPRE! ¡IRIA AL INFIERNO SI ME LO PIDIERAS!

Ki rio mucho más, su cara era espantosa, movió una mano dando una orden a Marta.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Entonces ven conmigo, olvida a esa zorra y seamos felices juntos en la cabaña, podemos, aun.

-Claro Marta. –dijo Luis–, se entregó a Marta para que lo llevara, no podía permitirlo, corrí hacia Luis y le grite con todas mis fuerzas, de la nada apareció el Oz de Blanquita, me estaba enviando ayuda, lo tomé sin dudarlo y ataqué a Ki, mis artes marciales no serían en vano, por fin después de mucho rato habia podido usarlas, Ki no se quedó atrás y también contraatacó, no me di por vencido y seguí peleando, use todo el poder que tenía y la regresé al infierno, ya no podía más, había usado toda mi fuerza y ya no me quedaba más, caí hacia el suelo y mágicamente fui a parar a aquel bosque, solo pude escuchar la conversación de Luis y Marta.

-Marta, en serio perdóname, no fue justo lo que te hice, yo te amo y te amaré por siempre.

-Ven conmigo Luis.

-No puedo, ya pasó nuestro tiempo, tuvimos nuestro momento y fue hermoso, nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido.

-Pero no quiero estar sola en aquel horrible lugar, noooo, yo quiero que estemos juntos.

-Yo también, pero ya no es posible, y no estarás sola nunca más, puedes ser libre de esto si aceptas que tienes que marcharte.

-Pero... Ya no te veré nunca más.

-Eso no es verdad, yo iré tras de ti, en cuanto me nos lo esperes, nos volveremos a ver.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, ve hacia la luz, no te preocupes por mí, tu solo espérame.

La carta de mi bolsa salió hacia ellos, levanté mi cabeza lo más que pude para ver lo que pasaba, la carta se transformó en luz, aquella luz envolvió a ambos, se besaron por última vez mientras ella se elevaba en el aire, la carta esta vez no contenía palabras, no se necesitan palabras para expresar amor, la carta contenía ayuda, ayuda para que Marta pudiera ser libre, Marta se elevó en el aire hasta desaparecer hacia el cielo.

-Se feliz Luis, recuérdame con dulzura, nuestros recuerdos juntos se quedan con migo, pero mi amor, siempre será tuyo.

La luz creció hasta transportarnos de nuevo a la sala de la casa de Luis, María estaba ayudando a Luis a levantarse, ya era de día y se habia asustado por encontrarlo inconsciente en el suelo, yo ya podía moverme, agarré el arma de Blanca y me puse de pie, vi aquella hermosa escena antes de irme.

-Luis me tenías tan preocupada ¿Qué te paso?

-Nada María, eh tenido el sueño más increíble de mi vida.

-Tu durmiendo en la sala tan tranquilamente mientras sueñas y yo preocupada.

-Je je je, lo siento.

-¿Qué soñabas?

-Eso no es lo importante, lo importante es de lo que me di cuenta en ese sueño.

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué es?

-Que quiero quedarme a tu lado para siempre.

-Awwwww Luis, te amo.

-Yo también María

Sonreí al verlos juntos, el habia avanzado, era libre al fin, tome el Oz de Blanca y me marché de aquella casa, habia sito todo por hoy, al salir vi a Blanca parada en el mismo sitio que la dejé, ya no se la veía molesta, me recibió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra verte sonreír Blanquita.

-¿Te sirvió mi Oz?

-Mucho, gracias por ayudarme, no sé qué sería de mí si no te tuviera.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Toma tu Oz.

-Es tuya ahora.

-¿Eh? No puedo aceptarla, es tuya.

-Acéptala, necesitas un arma para pelear contra Ki, así desarmado terminará contigo, me la devolverás cuando esto haya terminado.

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro.

-Eres la mejor.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Eh estado pensando, sé que te amo y todo pero, tenemos mucho tiempo para llegar al amor, quiero que seamos amigos primero.

-Me temo que hay un problema con eso. –me miro con ira y rabia, estaba a una nada de lanzarme un golpe y llorar.

-Déjame acabar tontita, ya lo somos.

-¡ERES UN CABR...!... ¿Eh?

-Ya somos amigos boba, eres muy importante para mí. –me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla, se quedó pasmada por un rato, hasta que la vi chillar de gusto, salto hacia mí con los brazos abiertos.

-¡TE AMOOOO!

-Oye no tienes que ser tan efusiva, calma tranquila, está bien aceptare un abrazo... ¡OYE DIJE ABRAZO! ¡DEJA DE TOCARME AHÍ QUE ES PRIVADO!

-¡KFHDKSAJFHASJ!

-¿¡QUÉ!?... ¡TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE TOCARME!

 _ **Eeeeeeespero que hayan disfrutando de este cap, ya sean muchos o poquitos, sin más que decir nos vemos en el proooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooximo cap.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora a la que lees, este capítulo se desarrollará en mi amada ciudad, La atenas del Ecuador, Santa Ana de los 4 ríos de Cuenca, o para abreviar solo Cuenca, me gusta mucho mi ciudad ¿Se nota? Jijiji bueno sin más que decir eme aquí el cap.**_

 _ **Cap. #10.**_

Mi encanto ya tenia 25 misiones cumplidas, las cosas estaban bien y nuestra pelea era cosa del pasado, aunque ya no me deja abrazarlo, buuu que mal, yo solo quería ser cariñosa Jejejeje, llegamos a una fria ciudad llamada Cuenca, a donde quiera que miraras había montañas, sus ciudadanos tienen un particular acento cantado, realizamos con éxito la misión en este sitio, teníamos... O más bien Donnie tenia que ayudar a una inocente y muy torpe muchacha, su hermana murió producto de una pelea con un grupo satánico, intentó de todo por salvar a su novio y acabó dando la vida por el, por haber dado su vida por otros se ganó el cielo, pero aquel grupo en venganza fue tras su hermanita, así que la difunta pidió que salváramos a su hermanita; como siempre Donnie salvó el día, pero lo más extraño de todo fue que Ki no haya intervenido esta vez, ¿Por qué no intervino?, bueno como sea, ya que teníamos un pequeño momento de relajación mi encanto y yo paseábamos a medio día en un parque llamado Calderón, que estaba cerca a una gigantesca catedral, no podíamos entrar en ella pero nos acercamos lo más que pudimos para admirarla, a mi Donnie le encantó la arquitectura de ese sitio, después de admirarla por un buen rato descansamos en aquel parque, había un tipo con un san Bernardo que tomaba fotos junto con los niños, mientras pasábamos aquel perro me vio.

-Donnie.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

-Aquel perro me esta mirando.

-¿Y qué tiene? -el perro aulló fuerte mientras se soltó de su dueño, se acercó a mi y gruño.

-¡AAAAAA!

-¡Blanquita! ¡No tienes que gritar ni que pudiera morderte! Exagerada.

-N... No me gustan los perros, me recuerdan a... ¡WAAAAA! Grité y las personas a mí al rededor comenzaron a sentirse mal, el perro se asustó y corrió con su dueño tras el.

-¡AAAAAAAA! -no pude evitar gritar como loca, Donnie me agarró de los hombros y me sacudió fuerte.

-¡BLANCA! ¡TRANQUILA! ¡EL PERRO NO TE HARA NADA! ¡ESTAMOS MUERTOS!

Mi respiración comenzó a normalizarse, mi miedo se fue y yo pude tranquilizarme.

-Yo... "sniff"...

-¿Pero que rayos te pasó? Ningún ser vivo puede hacernos nada, es raro de tu parte asustarte por eso tan insignificante.

-Es que... No es nada.

-Vamos, soy tu amigo ¿Puedes decirme que pasa?

-Ese perro me recuerda a el... Creo que llegó mi momento Donnie.

-Explicate por favor. -en cuanto iba a explicarle a Donnie la situación apareció mi molesta hermana, no tenia la acostumbrada sonrisa de siempre, estaba seria y preocupada.

-El sombrerón quiere a mi hermana Donnie.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya me pareció raro que no intervinieras en mi misión.

-Cállate imbecil, esta vez no vengo para eso, Blanca, ya pasaron los 1000 años que acordaste con el, viene a que cumplas tu parte del trato.

-Pero... Yo ya tengo a Donnie.

-¿A mí? ¿Alguien me puede decir que pasa? Ki se enojó con Donnie por ser un ignorante, iba a atacarlo pero no se lo permití.

-¡DEJAME GOLPEAR A ESTE CABRON HIJO DE UNA PUTA RATA CABRONA!

-¡VAS A DEJAR A DONNIE EN PAZ KI! ¡EL NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA! ¡DISCÚLPATE! -gruñó muy molesta-, Donnie estaba ofendido pero conociendo a Ki con lo poco que ha visto de ella no se atreve darle la contraria o responderle.

-Lo siento... Donatello, entonces explícale TU Blanca.

-Veras Donnie, hace años, un terrible demonio llamado el sombrerón me pretendía, mi padre decidió que me uniría a el.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Me haría más fuerte, mi poder aumentaría y unida a el ya no podría sufrir y sobre todo ya no necesitaría más carteros, solo haría mi trabajo y ya.

-¿Más? ¿Ya has tenido carteros antes?

-Si, todos fueron humanos que amé alguna vez, pero si un humano me ve... .Muere, los visitaba en sueños, pero cuando me dejaba ver, morían, pasaban la misma prueba que estas pasando tu, unos lo lograban, otros cedían ante los encantos de Ki y perdían, pero ninguno se quedó conmigo, mi padre dijo que me casara con el pero yo me negué, no lo quería, es un desagradable ser sin rostro, lleva una enorme gabardina que le cubre parte de la cara y un gigantesco sombrero que cubre la otra parte de le queda, disfruta acosando niños, es incluso mas desagradable ¡QUE LA AQUÍ PRESENTE!

-Oye tonta, estoy de tu parte.

-Mi padre me dio un plazo de 1000 años humanos, si en ese lapso de tiempo tenia a alguien y ese alguien quisiese quedarse conmigo yo seria libre, el único que no murió al verme fuiste tu Donnie, así que te suplico, ayúdame, se que no me quieres pero al menos finge que lo haces, te lo suplico.

-Ammm... Yo... Esto no estaba en nuestro acuerdo. -dijo Donnie-, mi corazón se rompió al oír esa frase, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de Ki, aunque no lo parezca, ella y yo siempre nos hemos querido, así que como toda hermana protectora, exageradamente protectora en este caso, atacó a Donnie y cruzó sus garras por su boca hasta su nuca, los gritos de agonía salían de mi pobrecito, lancé a Ki lejos de Donnie.

-¡TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS EN PAZ A DONNIE!

Ki se levantó del suelo y me miró.

-Siempre lo mismo hermanita, y siempre acaban lastimándote, por eso odio a los mortales, tu Donnie, te aseguro que si no ayudas a mi hermana voy a hacer de tu eternidad algo peor que un infierno.

-Yo... No... Dije que... No te ayudaría Blanca, es solo que... Tengo miedo de no lograr ayudarte, si ni... Siquiera puedo... Ayudarme a mi mismo. -dijo Donnie tosiendo, había sido eso, el teme no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarme.

-Yo se que eres fuerte Donnie, y tranquilo, no será real nada de lo que digamos o hagamos, lo único que te pido es que hagas esto por mi.

-Tu me diste una vida que no me habría imaginado ni en mis mejores sueños, hiciste un acto de amor noble y desinteresado hacia mí y yo nunca supe como pagarte, así que con gusto seré tu prometido. -esas palabras me hicieron tan feliz, corrí ah abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿¡ENTONCES ME AMAS!? ¡AAAAAA!

-¡WOOOOW! ¡ESPERA! No nos adelantemos, ammm digamos que seré tu novio de alquiler por esta ocasión, solo por esta ocasión.

-Owwww, bueno me conformo con eso, se que no es en serio pero ¿Somos novios?

-Ammm, de mentiras pero técnicamente... Si, lo somos.

-¡AAAAA! ¡VEN A MIS BRAZOS! ¡DEJAME BESAR ESE LINDO TRASERO TUYO!

-¡HEEEEY! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO MÁS ABRAZOS! ¡ATRÁS DEGENERADA! ¡AUXILIO QUE QUIEREN ABUSAR DE MI!

-Ejem "coff coff" ¿Se les olvida que aun sigo aquí? -dijo qui con una cara molesta-, por la emoción del momento se nos olvido por completo que ella estaba viéndonos, otra vez no, ki miserable, interrumpiste mi momento otra vez.

-No se come delante del pobre ¿Saben? Me hacen tener ganas a mi tambien, bueno me controlaré ya que es una emergencia, el sombrerón te espera mañana.

-¿Aquí?

-Aqui no mensa, no le gustan los lugares concurridos, te espera en un bosque de un sitio rural, la calavera que le diste a Donnie los guiará.

-Emmm ¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente?

-Veras encanto, tienes que batirte en un duelo, el poseerá algún lugar o a alguien, tienes que expulsarlo, exorcizarlo y por supuesto hacerle creer que me quieres.

-Ufff, de pensarlo ya me puse nervioso, bueno, todo sea por ti Blanquita.

-Bllacalas. -dijo ki, asqueandose por las palabras dulces de mi Donnie encanto.-Me van a hacer vomitar con tanta meloseria, ya se me quitó lo cachonda, wacalas como odio lo cursi, me voy aun hay luz odio la luz. Ki desapareció por un agujero en el suelo, como aun había luz y no teníamos nada más que hacer decidimos explorar esta ciudad.

No se que hise para meterme en este embrollo, ahora tengo que debatirme en duelo contra un demonio y todo por ayudar a Blanquita, bueno, todo sea por pagarle el favor que me hiso, espero poder regresar a mi tranquila vida de cartero, a la cual creo que ya me acostumbre... Bueno ni tanto.  
 _ **  
Hooooola ¿Cómo les baila? Este cap se iba a desarrollar en chile pero decido dejar ese hermoso país para otro cap, en fin este es un cap especial dividido en dos partes, como handaba con ocupaciones hasta la coronilla no pude escribir más, sin más que decir nos vemos en otra ocación.**_

 _ **P.D: Dato curioso, el sombreron es una leyenda, varia de regrion en region pero usualmente se ha asegurado ver en muchas partes del mundo.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Cap. #11._**

Me había metido en un lio gordo sin saber ni como, ya de por si mi existencia es complicada y tiene que complicarse aun más, oh Dios, tengo que ser fuerte, deseo tanto volver a ver a mis hermanos, solo espero poder mantener esta farsa lo suficiente como para seguir con mi importante misión. Estoy en medio de esta hermosa ciudad paseando junto a Blanquita, mucho que ver, mucho que oír, pero soy indiferente a todo, ella parece estar muy contenta con esta farsa, bueno, al menos es feliz, la veo brincar y saltar de gusto, una enorme sonrisa ilumina su rostro, contagiándome su alegría yo me uno a ella en su júbilo mientras esperamos la hora del encuentro; la noche por fin llegó y con ella la hora de la verdad, nos transportamos a un sitio en el campo, nunca en mi vida había visto tanto verdor, llegamos a un camino de tierra, una bajada, al fondo había dos pequeñas casas solitarias en medio de ese verdor, nos dirigimos por un barrancoso caminito en dirección a un espeso bosque de eucaliptos y en la parte más profunda hallamos a una joven mujer vestida de negro, era pequeña y morena, cabello negro y muy hermosa, no había luna, así que aquel bosque tenía un peligros aire tétrico, Blanquita se detuvo de golpe al ver a la mujer.

-Blanquita, a los años y te dejas ver, guapa te ves mija.

-No tengo el placer de decir lo mismo "Sombrerón" -me asombré cuando Blanquita se dirigió a la mujer como el Sombrerón, aquel ser me miro con ojos de fuego, su mirar reflejaba un odio y una fuerte energía negativa.

-¿Este es el fierísimo* con el que decidiste juntarte Blanca? Chuta has estado pes bien desesperada, barriga tienes. -me enoje y quise responderle pero Blanca no me dejó hablar, ella fue quien se dirigió a él.

-Mira Sombrerón, no estoy de ánimos para tus tonterías, vine aquí a demostrarte que no necesito de ti, ya tengo a alguien y es Donnie.

-Hmph ¿Tan pendejo crees que soy? A mí no me has de ver la cara de sonso, yo se bien lo de sus intenciones.

-No estamos mintiendo, Donnie díselo.

-Nosotros estamos muy... Ammm... Enamorados.

-Si y yo soy un mocho* les conozco bien a ustedes, en especial al fierísimo este, el famoso mutante cartero, que se vendió por burro, o enamorado que es igual.

-¡NO ESTAMOS MINTIENDO! Pero lo que quiero saber Sombrerón es. -interrumpió la pregunta de Blanca adelantándose con una respuesta.

-¿Quieres saber por qué soy mujer? Hice un pacto con una de las brujas que viven aquí, le di poder y ella a cambio me regaló a la hija ¡necesito un cuerpo pes! ¿Oh cómo quieres que me mueva? Además me veo alaja* como niña.

-Es por eso que me das asco Sombrerón.

-¡Es que vos no has probado mi amor pues! Ven deja votando al fierísimo este y vámonos, una vida de reina te eh de dar.

-Ni estando loca ¡ASQUEROSO!

-Yo ofreciendo te estoy venirte conmigo, si no quieres pues ahí te jodes, pues vean, nosotros los diablos funcionamos con tratos, si logran sacarme del cuerpo de esta huambra* yo me de ir, si no, pues me quedo con La Blanca y la dueña de este cuerpo, así de sencillo. -este tipo era mil veces peor que ki, al menos Ki quería a su hermana, este causaba repulsión, Blanca me miró con preocupación y me abrazó. Ten cuidado Donnie, debes sacarlo del cuerpo de la muchacha, si supiéramos su verdadero nombre podríamos sacarlo.

-¿Su verdadero nombre? -dije con preocupación-, ¿Qué el ridículo nombre que tenía no era en realidad su nombre?, en cuanto acababa de formular la última palabra en mi mente el Sombrerón habló.

-¡Vos has de ser el ridículo! Y si razón tienes, ese nombre me lo pusieron los pobladores. -¿Había leído mi mente? Ahora ya no tengo privacidad ni en mi propia mente ¿Acaso todos pueden leer mi mente?

-Exacto fierísimo, eres tan público como revista de mujeres lluchas*, mientras seas una alma en pena no tendrás privacidad.

-¡SOY DONATELLO IDIOTA! -Blanca tomó mi rostro y me miró. -Pelea mi Donnie. -sin estar yo preparado ella me tiró a pelear con el Sombrerón, se lanzó a atacarme, creí que al estar en el cuerpo de una jovencita será fácil de vencer, no fue así, tenía una fuerza sobrehumana, y lo peor no podía atacarlo sin dañar el cuerpo de la muchacha, saqué la oz que me dio Blanca y pelee con todo lo que tenía, las peleas que tuve en vida no se comparan con esta, aquí me estoy jugando a Blanca, no permitiría que se la lleve.

-Veras fierísimo, te diré algo bueno si me das a la Blanca tú serás un ángel, así con todo y alas, si me la das tu tendras tu pasaje al cielo directamente, se acabo eso de estar peretiando como pendejo.

-¡NO TE CREO DEMONIO!

-¿La Blanca no te dijo? Yo no te estoy mintiendo, preguntarasle veras. -me dijo mientras trataba de quitármelo de encima, dirigí mi mirada a Blanca, ella me evadió, fue suficiente como para saber que era verdad, no supe cómo reaccionar, si molestarme porque me oculto la verdad o no darme importancia, mentiría si dijera que no me importó en lo más mínimo, pero sabía lo que era lo correcto, ayudar a Blanca, no sería un verdadero Ángel si no diera mi existencia por otros, con el poder de la oz lo lance lejos, se levantó con un poco de sangre, me miró de una manera horrible.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡A MI NO ME INTERESA SI EL CUERPO DE ESTA SE ROMPE! ¡EN FIN NI MIO ES! ¡SI SE MUERE ME LA LLEVO Y YA! -no sabía qué hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared, si no peleo pierdo, y si peleo la mato y también pierdo, mientras pensaba se me ocurrió una loca idea, no sabía si funcionaría, pero tenía que intentarlo. -No te saldrás con la ruya Sombrerón. Corrí armado únicamente con mi oz, me introduje en el cuerpo de la muchacha y fui tragado por una obscuridad, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré en un bellísimo valle, eran las afueras del bosque en donde estábamos peleando, una niña corría junto a muchas ovejas, era la misma muchacha dueña del cuerpo que se había adueñado el Sombrerón, corrí para hablarle pero ella huyó de mí, corrió hasta perderse entre unos matorrales, le grité que esperara y la seguí por esos mismos matorrales, pero al salir estaba en otro lado, en una casa en medio del bosque, era de noche y una mujer estaba en un ritual en medio de una noche sin luna, estaba iluminado únicamente por un brillo macabro que salía de la tierra, era una señora normal y corriente, su hija estaba atada en el suelo llorando, era la muchacha, la madre dijo unas palabras extrañas y se transformó en una hermosa mujer, una belleza digna de las reinas griegas de la antigüedad, pero había una pequeña característica que la hacía diferente, no tenía ojos, no tenía cuencas, como si nunca hubiese tenido ojos, de aquel brillo de la tierra salió un tipo alto, con unas enormes botas, una gabardina negra con un cuello que le cubría la parte baja del rostro, y la razón por la que le llamaron el Sombrerón, aquel sombrero enorme que le cubría la parte de arriba el rostro, resguardando su rostro por completo, hablaba el idioma de los muertos, es un idioma muy difícil de entender para los vivos.

-¿Me darás belleza si te doy a mija? No quiero ser vieja, no quiero morir.

-Júrame lealtad, hazme un altar y ahí me darás una ofrenda cada sábado de cada semana ¿Qué más tienes vos para ofrecerme?

-¿No te vasta con mija?

-No, me darás la sangre de vírgenes, ojo, pero tienen que ser pequeñitas, doce años máximo si no, te de matar.

-Muy bien. -la bruja juró lealtad al Sombrerón, y este procedió a poseer a la joven, yo salí y me llevé a la joven, escuche las risas de aquel demonio.

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡ESTAMOS EN SUS RECUERDOS! ¿¡EN SERIO CREES LA VAS A SALVAR!? ¡ME LA VOY A CARGAR PARA ABAJO! -su voz retumbaba en medio de ese bosque, estaba dentro de su mente, trate de hablar con la muchacha pero ella parecía estar en un trance, solo pedía entre llantos que la salve, continuaba corriendo sin escapatoria, el bosque parecía no tener fin, a lo lejos logro divisar una luz, corrí con desesperación hacia ella con la muchacha en brazos, cuando fui a ella descubrí que era la entrada al infierno, el Sombrerón corrió a atacarme, use toda mi fuerza y la de mi oz para enfrentarlo.

Cuan culpable me sentía, mi pobre Donnie encanto estaba abriéndose en un duelo y yo tenía la culpa de todo, veía a la muchacha convulsionar en el suelo, en sus ojos vi que estaba entre la vida y la muerte, de un rato al otro la chica comenzó a gritar más fuerte, hasta que de ella salieron 3 presencias, la chica se quedó en el suelo sin vida, una de las presencias cayó cerca de mí, tenía miedo de que fuera el Sombrerón, fue mucho mi alivio al ver que se trataba de mi encanto, corrí y lo abracé contra mi pecho, se lo veía cansado y lastimado, estaba algo atontado pero se veía lindo así todo dormido, me acerqué a sus labios para darle un beso, solo faltaban unos centímetros hasta que un grito nos interrumpió ¿¡PORQUÉ TODO TIENE QUE ESTAR EN MI CONTRA!?

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Ese es mi cuerpo? No... Esto ha de ser una pesadilla... No no puede ser... -Donnie se incorporó apartándose de mí y fue directo hacia la muchacha.

-¿Estas bien muchacha?

-¿Estoy muerta señor? Dígame que me está mintiendo, que estoy soñando. -dijo la muchacha mirando a Donnie, este no supo que responderle.

-Ella está a salvo ahora Donnie, lograste salvarla.

-Blanca, dime si ella esta con vida, te ha visto pero ¿Puede volver a su cuerpo? -iba a responder a la pregunta de Donnie pero El Sombrerón se hiso presente, estaba apoyado en un árbol y nos habló, la muchacha se asustó y lloro refugiándose atrás de Donnie.

-Te ofrecí un buen trato adefesio, pero preferiste el camino más largo, preferiste estar al lado de La Blanca, bueno entiendo porque quieres estar con ella, con lo buenota que es, pero a mí no me ven la cara de sonso, sé muy bien a quien quieres vos, a la flacuchenta, a la irisa* esa de pelos colorados, te dejo advirtiendo sonsote, si sigues atorado en tu vida que ya no tienes mal te ha de ir, eh de venir yo mismo a llevarte, de las patas te voy a jalar.

Diciendo eso se fue, perdiéndose entre la negrura del bosque.

-Perdóname muchacha, no pude ayudarte -dijo Donnie evadiendo la mirada de la muchacha, está estando trise besó a mejilla de Donnie.

-No se preocupe señor, sé que usted trato de ayudarme, al menos salvó mi alma, y por cierto, soy rosa.

-¿Rosa? Mucho gusto soy Donnie.

-¿Donnie? Eso suena a un nombre gringo.

-Ejem... Jeje... Sí, soy... Ammm soy gringo sí.

De pronto apareció Ki, se la veía con una alegría sin igual, esta vez no tenía su típico semblante tétrico.

-¿¡Ki!? ¿Vienes a llevártela? No voy a permitirlo -dijo Donnie mientras protegía a la chica, pero ignoró por completo a Donnie y me dio un gran abrazo.

-¡Blanquita! ¡Hermanita me alegra que estés bien! ¡Cuánto me alegro que ese imbécil no te desposara!

-Gracias Ki, ahora podré estar junto a mi encanto. -ella no dijo nada, miró a la muchacha mientras Donnie la protegía.

-Acompáñenme los 3.

-¡Nosotros no te seguiremos a ningún lado! -Relájate Donnie, no les hare nada.

-Donnie dudo, me miró para preguntarme si era seguro, yo asentí con la cabeza, nos dirigimos a una casa que estaba en medio del bosque, creo que era la casa de la muchacha, allí estaba una mujer muy hermosa pero sin ojos, se asustó al vernos, en especial al alma de su hija.

-¿¡Mija!? ¿Cómo lograste escapar?

-¿Cómo puede haberme vendido a esa cosa mamita? ¿Vale más la hermosura que tiene ahora que yo? Pero esto no se queda así.

-Entiéndeme mija, ser vieja es feísimo, tu belleza se va y...

-El cuerpo no importa mamita, lo que importa es el alma, y usted se ha condenado.

-Pero... -rosa destruyó el altar que tenía la bruja, la bruja gritó con desesperación, Ki río y con su oze tomó el alma de la bruja, el cuerpo de la bruja volvió a ser viejo y feo, Ki nos miró antes de irse.

-Hasta aquí termina nuestra tregua, cuando nos volvamos a ver volveré a tentarte Donnie lindo.

-Lárgate de una vez Ki. -le dije a mi insoportable hermana, Donnie se mufó sin decir nada.

Una luz apareció, era la hora de irse para rosa.

-Gracias por ayudarme, espero que ustedes sean felices, adiós Donnie y adiós señorita linda. -dijo que era linda, awww que dulce de su parte, rosa se marchó para el cielo dejándonos a mí y a Donnie solos; caminamos a las afueras del bosque, el sol comenzaba a salir, quise hablarle a Donnie pero este me detuvo.

-¿Qué tienes Donnie? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que si te entregaba yo sería libre automáticamente? ¿Por qué me ocultaste eso?

Evadí su pregunta y su mirada, el me sacudió tomándome por los hombros exigiendo que le conteste.

-¡PORQUE TENIA MIEDO! ¡TENIA MIEDO DE QUE SI TE LO DECÍA TU TE IRIAS DEJÁNDOME A MERCED DE ESE ASQUEROSO! -Comencé a llorar, estaba enfadado conmigo, creí que me gritaría más pero en vez de eso me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Cómo crees eso de mí? ¿En serio crees que yo sería capaz de eso? No sería un verdadero Ángel si hiciera eso, Blanquita tu para mi eres muy importante, me gusta estar contigo. -esas palabras me llegaron, hiso cantar a mi corazón, lloré nuevamente pero esta vez era de felicidad, le dediqué una de mis mejores y más cariñosas sonrisas, le pedí un beso, cerré los ojos esperando que me correspondiera.

-Blanca... Yo...

-Calla tonto... Por favor... Bésame... -esperaba mi beso, él me tomó con sus poderosos brazos, me estremecí completa, si no me acostaba con él en ese preciso instante iba a estallar. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró.

-Blanca...

-Si...

-Esto es algo que necesito decirte...

-Dime lo que quieras amor mío...

-¡DEJA DE TOCARME EN MIS COSITAS TE LO EH DICHO SIEMPRE!

Esperaba mi beso, pero el muy idiota me besó en la frente y corrió, estaba molesta, corrí tras él, si no quería mis caricias entonces lo moleré a golpes.

-¡DONNIE VUELVE AQUÍ INFELIIIIIIIIIIZ!

 ** _Fierísimo: Forma despectiva y coloquial de decir "está más feo que las hemorroides de un orangután" ok exageré pero entienden a lo que me refiero._**

 ** _Irisa: Forma coloquial de decir demasiado delgada._**

 ** _Mocho: Es como se dice a los machos de las ovejas aquí en la sierra ecuatoriana._**

 ** _Alaja: Forma popular de decir lindo o linda._**

 ** _Huambra: Derivado del kechwa, que quiere decir muchacho o joven, se les dice a los niños y adolescentes, lo usan más los ancianos._**

 ** _Llucha o llucho: Forma coloquial de decir desnudo._**

 ** _Decidí darle una personalidad al Sombrerón, puesto que en las leyendas y cuentos solos e sabe que es un horrible ser que acosa a las personas, más a los niños, podrán notar que hay palabras mal escritas en sus diálogos, ya sabrán que están mal hechas a propósito, puesto que en algunos sectores, más en el austro ecuatoriano la gente habla así, la gente de pueblo, de los sectores del campo, quise poner más cosas pero no pude ya que eran innecesarias para la trama y las deseché, como muchas leyendas con las que crecí, los gagones por ejemplo, se decían que eran almas en forma de perro, siempre en pareja, se convertían en almas perrunas cuando dormian, cuando dos hermanos tenían relaciones insestuosas. El detalle de las brujas lo conozco bien, cresi viendo y escuchando todo eso, eh visto con mis prpios ojos rituales de las brujas dignos de una película de horror, independientemente si crees o no en brujas, los rituales que hacían eran repugnantes y muuuy espantosos, bueno me estoy yendo por la tangente, sin más que decir nos vemos en el próximo cap.  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hola hola a las pocas personas que leen esto jijijijiji espero que les guste este cap, en wattpad ya va muyadelantado, creo que ya esta empezando a acercarse el final, bueno, espero poder poner un buen final porque no he decidido nada aun, sin más que decir eme aquí el cap  
_**

 ** _Cap. #12._**

Habíamos salido de Latinoamérica, nos dirigíamos rumbo a Japón hacía mi misión número 27, Blanca tenía un semblante extraño en su rostro, no sabía que es lo que le ocurría, usualmente siempre está muy feliz y me acosa de vez en cuando, le pregunté qué es lo que ocurría pero siempre me respondía con un pronto lo sabrás. Llegamos a las afueras de una casa grande, me pareció conocida, caminamos hacia el enorme portón de la entrada, supe que casa era cuando vi el símbolo en la entrada, era el símbolo del clan Hamato, era la casa de Leo, más que casa era una inmensa mansión, era la fortuna que habían amasado poniendo la cadena de dojos.

-¡Ésta es...!

-Si Donatello, es la casa de tu hermano. -no podía creer lo que me decía, estaba en una especie de shock.

-¿Él está muerto? Aún estaba vivo cuando yo... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo muerto?

Su seriedad me irritaba, al estar muerto mi percepción del tiempo es muy diferente.

-Dos años, llevas muerto dos años, tu hermano acaba de morir hace una media hora, vinimos porque sé que quieres verlo.

-¡LLÉVAME HASTA EL AHORA! -dije furioso- no hiso falta esperar tanto, escuché la voz de Leo detrás de mí.

-No te exaltes hermanito, cuanto te eh extrañado Donnie.

-Leo... -no pude evitar llorar, no había perdido su forma humana.

-Te he extrañado mucho por cierto ¿Quién te acompaña? ¿Por qué eres un mutante ahora?

-Es una larguísima historia, creo que no tenemos tiempo para contarla, sensei te explicará todo cuando vayas arriba.

-¿Cómo sabes que iré arriba?

-Solo lo se Leo.

-Es hora de irnos Leonardo Hamato, apresúrate y dale el mensaje.

Dijo Blanca, Leo estaba confundido.

-Tienes una tarea pendiente y no quieres irte, se refiere a que me digas cual es.

-Oh si, ¿Recuerdas a Nagisa mi nieta? Era hija de Takashi mi hijo.

-Si la recuerdo, era muy linda y se llevaba muy bien conmigo.

-Es ahora una hermosa jovencita, acaba de cumplir los 18 años y un imbécil la pretende.

-¿Son celos acaso?

-¡NO!... Bueno si... Pero ese no es el punto, el tipo esta tras mi fortuna, ella será la heredera de los dojos Hamato y ese idiota solo quiere dinero, lo sé porque he espiado a ese infeliz, ella está tan enamorada de él que no escucha razones, escuché decir de la propia boca de Nagisa que si el la deja va a matarse, no puedo permitir eso pero yo ya no puedo protegerla.

-Yo la haré entrar en razón Leo, es mi trabajo ahora.

-Pero estas en la misma situación que yo.

-Eso no importa, yo puedo hacerlo, ahora soy el cartero de la muerte. -apenas dije eso mi bolsa brilló y apareció una carta, eran las últimas palabras de Leo para su amada nieta Nagisa, venidas desde el fondo de su corazón

-Estas son tus palabras para ella, yo se las daré.

-No entiendo lo que estás diciendo ni lo que pasa, pero siempre fuiste así de complicado, confío en ti.

-Es hora de irnos Leonardo Hamato, tu esposa Karai te espera en el más allá.

Blanca exigía a Leo que apresure su paso.

-¿Karai también murió?

-Si Donnie, hace un año y he esperado ir con ella, espero que puedas ir con nosotros allá arriba, te estaremos esperando, nos vemos hermanito. -dijo Leo-, me dio tanto gusto verlo de nuevo, y tanto dolor al mismo tiempo, una triste nostalgia, haría lo que fuera para ayudar a Nagisa, Blanca decidió acompañar en persona a Leo al más allá mientras yo resolvía este asunto. Ingresé a la enorme casa y vagué por los distintos pasadizos que había, escuché llantos provenientes de un cuarto lejano, seguí la dirección los llantos, con tristeza vi que se trataba de los familiares de Leo llorando a lado de su inerte cuerpo, Miguel Ángel estaba ahí muy triste, Casey estaba allí también llorando sin consuelo, mi corazón se aceleró cuando creí que April estaba ahí, y en efecto así era, después de 65 años solo los tres habían quedado, Miguel Ángel ya no podía caminar así que se movilizaba en una silla de ruedas, la vejez le había cobrado toda su vitalidad y energía, pero su vivacidad aún seguía intacta, y mi April, era una anciana pero se la veía tan linda, iba acompañada de Karen mi nieta, ella era como April en su juventud, Karen era la niña de mis ojos, cuanto amaba a Karen, quise acercarme a mis seres amados quise mostrarme y decirles lo mucho que los quería, decirle a mi amada lo mucho que la quería y que aún no la olvido, pero no era correcto, simplemente no podía y no debía, esperé a que todos se marcharan, mi corazón dolió al ver salir por la puerta a mis seres amados, y yo sin poderles decir nada, ya habrá otro momento, ahora debía encontrar a Nagisa, no la vi en la sala con los demás así que comencé a buscar en las partes donde me pareció obvio que estuviese, tarde un poco pero la hallé, era una enorme habitación, ella lloraba en su cama, estaba muy triste.

-Nagisa -dije, dejo los llantos y pareció escucharme -No llores niña.

-¿Quién me habla?

-No te asustes por favor, te lo suplico. -le dije con ternura-, ella reviró y me vio, los únicos que sabían lo de nuestro pasado como mutantes eran las parejas que escogimos, ni nuestros hijos ni nietos lo sabían, así que esperé que Nagisa me llamara con algún nombre japonés de demonio, que se asustada y gritara, pero ella corrió hacia mis brazos y me abrazó, estaba estupefacto y sin entender nada, pero como sensei me dijo un día, a las mujeres no se las entiende, se las quiere, correspondí a su abrazo y la consolé.  
-Abuelito Donnie, te eh extrañado mucho.

-Nagisa ¿Me reconociste? ¿Pero cómo?

-Reconocería tu mirada donde fuera, además siempre tuve sospechas de que mis abuelitos eran extraños, incluso el abuelo Raphael que me hablaba desde un lugar muy lejano y jamás me dijo de donde se comunicaba, el aun se comunica conmigo, sigue con vida.

-Nagisa me da mucho gusto verte.

-A mi igual abuelito, el abuelo Mikey los extraña, se siente muy solo.

-Yo también lo extraño, como un desquiciado, pero no he venido a hablarte de familia, no vine a una visita.

-¿Entonces a que has venido?

-La última voluntad de Leo, él quiere que habrás los ojos y que te separes del que te pretende, él no es bueno. -ella se desconcertó, me soltó y me miro con furia

-Eso no es cierto, el me ama y yo a él.

-¿Eso es lo que te dijo o lo que tú quieres creer? -No respondió -Vamos Nagisa, déjame ayudarte, de lo contrario no podré ir al cielo con el resto de tus abuelos.

-Pero... No... El me ama y yo lo sé.

-¿Le vas a creer a tu familia o a un desconocido?

-Yo... -la vi dudar, estaba luchando contra dos partes de su corazón.

-Déjame ayudarte, déjame demostrarte que ese tipo no es de fiar y si me equivoco te concederé un deseo.

-Ok todo sea por ti... Espera ¿Concedes deseos?

-Ammm no lo sé pero podría intentarlo, ahora necesito darte la carta de tu abuelo Leo.

-¿Carta?

-Si ahora soy un cartero, un cartero del más allá. -saqué la carta de mi bolsa y se la entregué a Nagisa, esperé que ki apareciera y como llamada con la mente ella apreció, no impidió que le diera la carta, eso era mala señal.

-No puedo leerla.

-¿Por qué?

-No estoy lista, la leeré si me demuestras que Yuki es malo.

-Ashh que niña, bueno vamos. -vi a Ki reírse a carcajadas mientras se perdia por una sombra, me decía con la mirada que ella ganaría, no iba a permitir que se llevara a Nagisa.

-Bueno Nagisa mira, por ahora duerme, mañana iremos a demostrarte que ese noviecito tuyo no vale la pena.

-Muy bien, te demostraré que mi Yuki me ama a mí.

-Bien. -ella se acomodó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir, en su mirada había dolor, sollozaba, yo me senté a su lado a esperar a que despertara, la noche pasó mientras yo me perdia en los confines de mi memoria, atorado en el rincon más dulce de mis recuerdos, parecia que ese entonces jamás terminaría, que siempre iba a ser igual todo, que fugaz es la vida, aprovéchala y has las cosas bien porque solo hay una oportunidad, no la desperdicies en cosas malas ni banalidades; los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Nagisa eran tan cálidas, como alma en pena que soy estoy condenado a sentir todo lo que un vivo sin la posibilidad de saciar ninguna de esas sensaciones, tengo que ayudar al mayor numero de personas posibles, me siento muy cansado. Nagisa desperto de golpe, me asustó un poco, se talló los ojos y me dio los buenos días.

-Buenos días abuelito ¿Te quedaste ahí toda la noche? Debiste acomodarte por ahí.

-Yo ya estoy muerto, de mi no tienes que preocuparte Nagisa, pero gracias por pensar en mi.

-Ammm... Es cierto lo olvidé, pero me sentiria más cómoda si hicieras las cosas que hacen los vivos.

-Esta bien Nagisa –le dije para su comodidad –vamos a resolver este asunto ahora.

Era el funeral de Leo, era un funeral al puro estilo japonés,su cuerpo fue cremado y como ultima voluntad pidió que sus cenizas estuvieran junto a las de su padre y esposa, el funeral terminó y yo me encontraba a lado de Nagisa apoyándola, los hijos de Leo no tenían consuelo, el cielo tambien parecia sentirse triste, la lluvia cayó para combinar con aquel triste día. Unas horas más tarde las cosas se calmaron y Nagisa se había ido a un parque cercano, yo estaba a su lado tratando de calmarla,de pronto apareció el susodicho.

-Nagisa lo siento, perdóname por lo de tu abuelo.

-Yuki dijiste que vendrías.

-Sabes bien que tu familia no me soporta, era mejor ahorrarnos las molestias.

-Tienes razón, lo siento Yuki.

-¿Qué dices si vamos a un lugar para relajarnos?

-Pero estoy de luto, no puedo irme a divertir, debo respeto a la memoria de mi abuelito Leo.

-Vamos Nagisa, el ya se fue y tu eres joven,debes vivir tu vida,ven vamos. –Nagisa dudo pero fue con Yuki, queria partirle la cabeza a este infeliz, se marcharon hacia una discoteca un tanto apartada, hablaban un poco mientras el le servía una copa de alcohol, ella parecia más mareada cada vez que bebia.

-Vamos Nagisa, ya se murió el viejo sobreprotector que te cuidaba, tomemos el dinero que te corresponde y larguémonos.

-Yuki, ya no quiero más, me siento mal, vámonos.

-No seas aguafiestas Nagisa, ya entramos en calor así que vamos a mi apartamento. –esto ya era el colmo, no podia quedarme con las manos cruzadas, abrace a Nagisa y me hise presente para el, puse mi mejor cara de miedo, la más fea que tenia.

-¡AAAAAA!

-Yu... "Hick" Yuki ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es... que... No nada, ya estoy viendo cosas,creo que bebimos demasiado, ve a tu casa que yo iré a la mía.

-Pe... Pero Yuki ¿No me acompañaras a casa?

-Lo siento nena, no estoy bien tu ve estarás bien.

-Bu... Bueno. –salimos de la discoteca, ya era de noche y ella se tambaleaba, la ayude a incorporarse y la acompañe a su casa, la protegeria sin importar que.

-¿A caso no vez lo mal que te trata?

-No, el no es así, es que... hoy esta de mal humor es todo.

-Si claro, ¿Quieres más pruebas qué esa?

-¡EL ME AMA LO SE! Yo lo se. -Ella lloró y yo la abracé.

-¿Por qué lo quieres tanto?

-Quiero amar y ser amada, una chica merece amor y seré libre y feliz.

-Mi niña ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Eso no es verdad, no necesitas que alguien te ame para ser libre y feliz, amate a ti misma, se valiente y libre como lo fue tu abuelo Leo, el se enamoró de tu abuela Karai en el instante en que la vio, tardo un tiempo en conquistarla, pero siempre tuvo en cuenta su respeto hacia si mismo, claro que se dio cuenta de eso después de dejarse manipular por tu abuela y que le vieron la cara de bobo... Pero ese no es el punto, el siempre tuvo en cuenta su persona antes que su corazón, Nagisa, tu vales mucho como para dejarte humillar por un tarado como ese, amate a ti misma, el amor vendrá por añadidura después,eres muy joven aún. –le dije con firmeza -, lloró aun más y me abrazó, no permitiria que ningún cabroncete le dañara la vida a mi sangre, la protegeria sin importar que pase, ella me miró cariñosa y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Por eso te quiero abuelito, regresaré con Yuki a decirle unas cuantas verdades

-Yo te seguiré. –la seguí de nuevo hasta la discoteca y una vez allí empezó a buscar a Yuki, Ki volvió a aparecer, mala señal, algo malo iba a ocurrir, y en efecto así fue, Yuki no solo estaba con otra, estaba con dos, no quiero describir cuan horrible fue eso, Yuki se percató de que Nagisa lo había visto, ella corrió con todo lo que le dieron las piernas, traté de detenerla porque Ki le susurró a su oído algo terrible, si se moría Leo no me lo perdonaría, tenia que salvarla cueste lo que me cueste, auque sea mi libertad. Nagisa corrió todo lo que pudo hacia un puente cercano, se monto en el para saltar, tenia que hacer algo.

-¡NAGISA NO LO HAGAS! ¡TU ABUELO NO ME LO PERDONARÁ SI TU MUERES!

-¡SI MUERO DE SEGURO EN MI PRÓXIMA VIDA SERÉ FELIZ! ¡TODO ERA MEJOR CUANDO ESTABA CON MI ABUELITO! ¡QUIERO VERLO!

-¡NOOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR NAGISA! ¡CRÉEME CUÁNDO TE DIGO QUE NO HAY UNA PRÓXIMA VIDA SÍ DECIDES HACER ESTO!

-¡ENTONCES MORIRÉ Y ME HARÉ CARTERO DEL MÁS ALLÁ COMO TU!  
-No Nagisa, lo que vivo no es lindo, te lo ruego no lo hagas, tu tienes que vivir, lee la cata de tu abuelo. –de pronto apareció Ki y la abrazo melosamente, como si la invitara a saltar, ella fue cayendo más en el dolor, para colmo de males tenia que llegar el que causo esto.

-Nagisa, por fin te encuentro.

-Yuki.

-Ellas no son nadie, te lo aseguro.

-No trates de mentir, yo te vi, yo te amaba, yo te amo ¿¡POR QUÉ ME TRAICIONASTE ASÍ! ¡YO ESTABA DISPUESTA A MORIR POR TI!? –Yuki calló por un momento, y después hablo.

-Pues muérete de una vez, ya se me arruino el negocio, yo solo queria tu dinero, ¿Cómo alguien iba a fijarse en alguien tan fea y sosa como tu? Solo sirve tu dinero, ya se acabó todo, me voy adios.-no se si estaba permitido pero tenia que hacerlo, me hise presente y el me vio, pensó que era los efectos de las copas que se había tomado.

-No te permitiré que la vuelvas a humillar maldito.

-Tu... Tu eres una alucinación ... No... No existes.

-Eso no importa, igual vas a morir.

-No... Aléjate ¡NOOOO! –lo golpee tanto como pude, más bien fingí hacerlo, como siempre digo no pedo tocar a alguien si ese alguien no me lo permite, pero al menos tuvo el efecto deseado, le di un buen susto, ahora tenia que ayudar a Nagisa, en cuanto dirigí mis ojos hacia ella la vi saltar, busqué la carta de Leo, me di cuenta de que no estaba, de seguro ella lo dejó en su habitación, Ki reía, la había hecho saltar, yo corrí y la abracé, traté de agarrarme de la barandilla pero no pude, la abracé esperando protegerla del golpe pero no pude, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, de pronto una luz, Leo apareció de en medio de esa luz, Nagisa quedó impactada, Leo río y besó a Nagisa en la frente, tenia la carta en la mano, se la dio a Nagisa y después se marchó con aquella luz, pasamos de caer en el abismo a estar sanos y salvos en la calle del puente, ella y yo nos soltamos, Ki estaba molesta de nuevo pero no le importó, me dedicó una mirada de volveré, en cuanto a Nagisa, abrió la carta y la leyó.

 _"Nagisa, mi dulce niña, lo que más deseo es que seas una mujer libre he independiente, no necesitas de ningún imbécil, se como lo fue tu abuela, valiente y valerosa, una guerrera, tu amor llegará cuando tenga que llegar, todo a su tiempo, por ahora solo dedicate a vivir plenamente tu vida, se feliz, te quiere tu abuelo"_

Nagisa lloró, pero esta vez no era de dolor, la carta brilló y la luz la cubrió y se introdujo en su corazón. Después de eso la acompañé hasta su casa, en la entrada me despedí de ella.

-Tengo que irme Nagisa.

-No quiero que te vayas abuelito.

-Mi trabajo aqui acabó.

-¿Me visitaras?

-Te lo prometo.

-Cúmpleme ese deseo, ¿Si?

-Esta bien Nagisa, por cierto.

-¿Si?

-Tu abuela April ¿Ella aun piensa en mi?

-Si... Ammm...

-¿Qué sucede?

-No... Nada, te recomiendo que sigas con tu nueva vida y te olvides de tu vida mortal, descansa en paz abuelo.

-Gracias, adiós. -me despedí de ella y caminé por la calle, en el camino me encontré con Blanquita.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien... De hecho Blanquita.

-¿La viste? ¿Viste a... April?

-Si, es una anciana, pero sigue tan hermosa como siempre. -creo que fui muy idiota, no debí haber dicho eso.

-Ya veo. - dijo con seriedad, pensé en las palabras de Nagisa, ya no la recuperaría jamás, aunque aun la siguiera amando, nuestro tiempo fue hermoso pero... Ya pasó, tengo que seguir, aunque duela.

-Me dejaste ver a mi hermano por ultima vez, en verdad te lo agradezco Blanca, lo que hisiste por mi.

-No hay de qué -dijo en un tono seco -todo sea por ti.

-Blanca.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes Donnie?

Me acerqué a Blanca y la besé, fue un beso rápido y tierno, -gracias, no se que haría sin ti -le susurré al oído -, ella pareció quedar en estado se shock.

-Blanca... ¿Blanca? -quedó completamente inmóvil -Blanca no es gracioso dime algo ¡BLANCA REACCIONA!

Ella se había desmayado, creo que hise estallar su cabeza, tenia una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, la cargue en mi espalda y continue mi camino.

 ** _Hoooolaaaaa, ¿Cómo les va? Espero que este cap les haya gustado, porque me demoré más de lo en hacerlo, dejenme un lindo comentario, nos vemos la próxima semana._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola a las pocas personas que leen esto, espero les este gustando este fic, perdon si demoro en actualizar, muchas cosas que hacer, sin mas que decir eme aqui el cap.**_

 ** _Cap. #13_**.

No podía creerlo, Donnie me había besado, ¿Esto era un sueño? No, no podía serlo ¿Y si estaba muerta y fui al cielo?, Pero que estoy diciendo si yo soy la muerte, me quiere estoy tan feliz, desbordo felicidad, aun veo dolor en sus ojos, no la ha olvidado por completo, veo en el que fue una muy dura decisión, pero yo trataré de hacerlo olvidar y que nuestra existencia juntos sea muy especial, tengo un plan para hacerlo feliz, tengo que hacer algo para que se ponga muy contento, solo espero que valga la pena. Mi Donnie encanto y yo estábamos en una desértica isla en medio del océano pacifico, no crean que fue mi idea, fue idea de él porque según dijo quería conocerme mejor, ¿No es lindo acaso?, ya que teníamos un momento libre decidimos tener una pequeña cita, caminábamos alegres por en medio de la playa.  
-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.  
-No puedo creer que me hayas besado, soy tan feliz mi amado novio.  
-Hey, no te he dicho que somos novios, apenas estamos saliendo, si las cosas van bien avanzaremos al siguiente paso, relájate tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros. –dijo mientras yo lo miraba, sus ojos se agrandaron como siempre hacen al mirar fijamente, adoro cuando hace eso, le sonreí y le contesté.  
-Tienes razón, tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos. –se me había ocurrido una idea, pero no se lo podía decir a Donnie aun, pero para hacerle ese regalo tan grande tenía que dejarlo solo por un ratito, espero y valga la pena.  
-¿Qué tienes? Te has quedado callada.  
-No, es que... recordé que tengo que hacer algo importante, tengo que irme de inmediato.  
-¿Qué? Justo ahora que decido tener una cita contigo tú dices que tienes que irte ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Ah ya se solo querías burlarte de mí para cuando yo decidiera darte una oportunidad tú me rechaces.  
-¡NO! ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! ¡YO TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA DONNIE! ¡EN SERIO CRÉEME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER ES DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA!  
-¿Hablas en serio?  
-Si, por favor créeme.  
-¿Y yo que haré aqui solo?  
-Ammmm... No demoraré te lo prometo, espérame.  
-Hmph... Bien espero que regreses pronto, quiero terminar nuestra cita. -lo que dijo me conmovió mucho, quise correr a sus brazos pero recordé que no debía ser tan efusiva, pero lo que hizo me sorprendió mucho, me tomó el rostro y puso su frente contra la mía, nuestros ojos se encontraron -vuelve pronto -dijo cariñosamente- no resistí más, tenia que besarlo con pasión, me abalancé sobre el y lo besé con fuerza, metí mi lengua lo mas que pude.  
-¡OYE! ¡LINDA FORMA DE ROMPER EL MOMENTO!  
Me apartó lejos de el.  
-Ahhhh... No resistí.  
-¡No seas lanzada! Todavía no estoy seguro de lo que siento, por favor no me apresures, vete ya.  
-Chao encanto.  
-Si como sea. -me marché directo hacia donde estaba mi padre, Azrael*, tenia un inmenso favor que pedirle.  
-Padre, mis saludos y mis respetos.  
-Dead White... Hija mía ¿Que te trae por aquí?  
-Tengo un favor que pedirle  
-¿Un favor? No me vengas a decir que es otro pretendiente al cual quieres y no deseas que lastime.  
-No padre... Es... Ammm ¿Puedo decírselo al oído?  
-Vaya niña, ok bueno dímelo. -le dije mi petición, el frunció el seño, no sabía como iba a reaccionar.  
-¿Con que descaro me pides eso? ¿Quien garantiza que no te vuelva a lastimar?  
-Por favor padre, te lo ruego.  
-¿Que me das en garantía?  
-Mi puesto...  
-Eso puedo quitártelo ahora mismo si quiero, no.  
-Ammm... Este... -no tenia nada para ofrecerle, solo se me ocurrió una cosa.  
-Alejará a Donnie de mi, pero me prometerá que lo enviara al cielo con los suyos.  
-Mmmmm... Muy bien.  
-¿Me cumplirá mi petición?  
-Si y no.  
-¿Eh? No le entiendo padre.  
-Iras a la tierra.  
-¿Para qué padre?  
-Serás humana por 24 horas, no podrás hablar, ni decir palabra alguna, deberás buscar el alma más pura que encuentres y traérmela pero eso si, si te atreves a hablar te olvidarás de Donatello para siempre.  
-Muy bien padre, lo acataré.  
Fui a la tierra como lo ordenó mi padre, me volví una humana, me encontraba en un bosque, no sabia donde rayos me encontraba, pronto sentí frio, hambre y dolor, la luz del sol me cegó, camine por un sendero que había, no tenía zapatos, tropecéy caí al suelo, me había lastimado un tobillo, era un enorme dolor, sentí ganas de gritar pero no podía, en mi vida había sido una humana, así que no sabia como tolerar el dolor, pronto comencé a perder la conciencia, cerré los ojos sin poder evitarlo al abrirlos me encontraba en un cuarto pequeño, rustico pero muy acogedor, en pocas palabras humilde, quise ponerme en pie pero el dolor seguía siendo intenso, aun no sabía en qué parte del mundo me encontraba, de pronto una señora de avanzada edad ingresó con un pequeño plato de sopa en una charola.  
-Al fin despiertas niña, te encontré en el bosque con una herida en tu tobillo, por fortuna te encontré y no terminaste como comida de los cuervos. –me dijo dulcemente, puso la comida en mis piernas mientras yo me sentaba en la cama.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?  
No podía responderle, rompería la regla que me dio mi padre y eso significaba adiós Donnie.  
-¿No respondes? ¿Eres muda?  
Moví mi cabeza en aprobación, ella solo rió y me dijo que comiera, no quise probar la comida, nunca en mi vida eh comido comida mortal, pero ahora era una mortal, una humana así que mi estómago me pidió comida, el hambre dolía, era una simple sopa con unas pocas coles y unas diminutas papas que nadaban en medio de un caldo, lo comí con gusto, el hambre hacía que la comida supiese muy bien, acabé la sopa con gusto, ser humano es difícil.  
-¿Cómo te llamas niña? –me pregunto aquella señora, no tenía idea de cómo iba a responderle.  
-Yo soy Antonia, a ver déjame adivinar cómo te llamas, te llamas ¿Sofía?  
Negué con la cabeza  
-A ver... Carmen.  
Volví a negar, esta vez busque algo que fuera Blanco, no habia nada, a pesar de que todo estaba muy limpio no habia nada de color blanco, pensé y pensé hasta que vi su cabello, como era una anciana señalé su cabello esperando que me entendiera.  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué hay con mi cabello? Te pregunte tu nombre, a ver déjame seguir adivinando.  
Me palmee la frente y volví a insistir con el color de su cabello.  
-¿Qué? No te entiendo ¿Hay algo en mi cabello?  
Le negué con la cabeza, ya estaba molesta, señale con euforia su cabello y señale hacia mi persona en espera de que entendiera que yo decía yo soy Blanca.  
-¿Pero qué rayos tienes con mi pelo? Ya sé que mi cabeza esta blanca.  
Moví mi cabeza en aprobación, dándole a entender mi nombre.  
-¿Si? ¿Qué cosa es si? ¿Blanca? ¡AAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Te llamas Blanca! Disculpa querida es que me costó trabajo entenderte. –yo reí– Como me cuesta trabajo comprenderte será mejor que me escribas todo. –me relaje, no era ninguna iletrada, por fortuna aun podía entender todos los idiomas del hombre, después de unos momentos habia recordado par lo que habia venido, tenía que hallar a la persona con buen corazón.  
-Soy una anciana sola, mi marido murió hace años y mis hijos se olvidaron de mí para siempre, pero no me importa, ellos son alguien ahora y eso me hace feliz, tú me recuerdas a mi cuando era una joven, bueno tu eres más bella, puedes quedarte cuanto gustes niña, serás bienvenida. –era afortunada, al menos había encontrado una persona amable, ¿Será esta la mujer de buen corazón que debía encontrar?, aun no lo sabía debía observarla por más tiempo.  
-Salgamos al pueblo Blanca, tengo que comprar los víveres ¿Quieres acompañarme? –le dije que sí, no traía zapatos, nunca los necesité, pero esta vez la sensación del suelo en mis pies era molesta, dijo que no podía salir a la calle sin zapatos así que me ofreció unos un tanto desgastados, me ofreció un bastón para que pudiera caminar, ella decía que solo era una torcedura y que necesitaba salir, dolía, pero tenía que acostumbrarme, al salir vi que era una rustica casita, como dije antes, humilde pero acogedora, no caminamos mucho hasta que dimos con el pueblo, yo era el centro de todas las miradas, que incomodo era, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, muchos me lanzaban lascivas miradas, puag, cerdos. La anciana compraba algunas cosas para la casa, de pronto un auto apareció, un hombre rico acompañado de guardias bajó del auto, parecía de esos galanes viejos de las novelas antiguas que estaban ya viejos pero aun se las daban de seductores.  
-Ese es el dirigente de nuestra comunidad, es un desgraciado que nos quita lo poco que tenemos. –dijo molesta, pues hay de todo tipo de personas en este mundo, aquel hombre se detuvo y comenzó con un discurso al que no le presté atención, en resumidas cuentas queria más dinero del que ya tenía, en cuanto la anciana y yo nos acercamos aquel hombre este se fijó demasiado en mí.  
-Señorita, a usted nunca la he visto por estos lares, ¿Cómo se llama usted?  
-Ella es Blanca -le respondió la anciana, el viejo la miro fastidiado, como sintiendo que era una intrusa.  
-No te lo pregunte a ti, quiero que ella me lo diga.  
-No puede, es muda. -yo moví la cabeza diciendo si, dándole la razón a mi anfitriona.  
-Ohhh ya veo, aun mejor ¡Guardias!  
No sabía que estaba pasando pero de seguro era muy malo.  
-Ella será mi concubina numero 83, así que agarre la y llevenla para mi mansión.  
-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NOOOOO! -la anciana protesto, de haber podido habría partido la cara de este cabron en dos, al menos tenia una aliada, estaba segura de que ella me ayudaría, ella era el alma pura que pedia mi padre.  
-Te daré una fortuna si me das a la muchacha. -dijo el viejo, esperaba que ella me defendiera, cosa que no pasó  
-Muy bien, cuide a Blanquita, Blanquita dale muchos hijos. -lo único que podía hacer eran muecas de disgusto, crei que esta vieja zorra sería de mi ayuda, tiene el alma podrida ¡VIEJA DE MIERDA!  
-Perdona niña, soy muy vieja como para desperdiciar la vida que me queda, al fin y al cabo es un hombre rico, vivirás feliz, adiós.  
-Vamos muñeca. -en mi mente suplicaba por ayuda, no permitiría que este viejo me tocara, bueno haré lo que haría Ki, se aprovecharía de la situación, si eso haré, solo tengo que alejar a este viejo de mí, hay espero que Donnie lo valga "sniff"

 ** _Perdóneme por la tardanza, cosas que hacer, muchas, espero que este cap les guste y perdonen si es muy corto, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles, nos vemos la próxima semana.  
Azrael: Nombre del ángel de la muerte._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Perdon por el retraso, cosas que hacer, buscar trabajo, los quehaceres, atender a mi mascota que esta enferma, bueno sin mas que decir eme aqui el cap.**_

 ** _ap. #14._**

Habían pasado 8 de las 24 horas de mi estancia en la tierra, era conducida a la casa de aquel hombre sin poder hacer nada, estaba al borde del llanto pero hacia lo posible para conservar la calma, ese viejo me miró de pues a cabeza como si de un escáner se tratase, me dio una sonrisa disque seductora y se dirigió a mi.  
-Buenos días... Oh debería decir tardes, ya casi es medio día, tu nombre es Blanca ¿Cierto?  
No contesté, solo lo miré molesta.  
-Vamos Blanquita, a ver, denle un cuaderno a esta mujer para que pueda comunicarse ¿Sabes escribir?. -uno de los guardias sacó una pequeña libreta y un esfero, me los entregó para que yo pudiera escribir mi respuesta, por el idioma que hablaban todos asumí que me encontraba en un pueblo de Latinoamérica, había caído aquí otra vez.  
-Muy bien Blanca, yo soy Santiago Ponce de Leon, pero puedes llamarme Santiago a secas ¿De donde vienes querida? -escribí en mi libreta un simple y sencillo "púdrete" y se lo mostré.  
-Que descortés Blanca, yo soy un hombre de buenos modales, soy un caballero y si hay algo que detesto son las vulgaridades, serás cortes o me veré obligado a hacerte sufrir.  
Escribí desafiante y con mayúsculas un "¿Y como lo harás pervertido?"  
-Me alegra que preguntes mi querida Blanca, una vez que nos casemos, si sigues de rebelde perderás los privilegios de una esposa y pasarás a ser mi sirvienta, vivirás una vida de servidumbre con derecho a comida de una vez por semana, a mi no me gustan las sirvientas así que por mi no tendrás contacto físico, pero tendrás que satisfacer a mis guardias ¿Estamos claros querida? -tragué saliba, estaba aterrada y no sabia que hacer, este tipo estaba loco, solo me limité a mirarlo temblorosa.  
-Vamos Blanca relájate, no pienso tocarte antes de tiempo, soy un hombre de modales, te invitaré a citas, saldremos, después seremos novios después nos comprometeremos y al final nos casáremos, haremos eso en un lapso de un año, este mismo día dentro de un año estaremos en el altar.  
Era relajante saber que este hombre al menos era un caballero, un enfermo pero caballero después de todo, tenia chance de buscar el alma buena que me habían encomendado.  
-Ya casi llegamos querida, espero que te guste la estancia en mi humilde casa. -suspiré muy triste, y todo por el menso de Donnie, todo sea por el, va a tener que pagarme muy bien por esto. Cuando llegamos esperé ver una casa gigantesca llena de guardias, era grande si pero no como esperaba de un déspota enfermo.  
-Espero que te guste mi humilde casa querida, ven vamos. -no tenia más remedio que seguirlo, los mastodontes me obligaban, cuando entramos yo esperé ver a sus 80 esposas recibirlo en la entrada.  
-De seguro esperaste ver a mis 82 concubinas recibirme ¿Verdad?  
Mi mirada me delató.  
-¿Crees que tengo tanto dinero para mantener a tanta mujer? Con el tiempo aprendes a amar más al dinero que a las mujeres.  
"en la calle dijo que yo seria su concubina 86", le escribí en la libreta, el sonrió y me contestó  
-Lo de mi arem fue un rumor que inició la gente, me gustó tanto el rumor que les deje creer que era cierto, poco me importa si esos pobretones mal olientes piensen de mi, con que me paguen lo demás que importa.  
"¿Entonces por qué me trajo?" Le escribí.  
-Pues me recordaste a alguien que conocí cuando iba en el colegio, me gustaste así que te traje para que la reemplaces. -dijo con una sínica sonrisa-, este loco solo quería usarme de reemplazo para alguien que de seguro lo rechazó.  
-Ah si, pero la advertencia que te hice el el auto no era mentira, si no te portas bien serás la consorte de mis guardias, ahora mis empleadas te llevaran a arreglarte un poco, estas desalineada, ¡Atiendan a mi acompañante! -dijo con firmeza- pronto unas muchachas me arrastraron hacia un cuarto de baño, me despojaron de mi ropa y comenzaron a bañarme, quería gritarles que podía bañarme yo sola pero lo único que podía hacer es patalear, se atrevieron a tocarme por todos lados, una vez fuera del baño trajeron ropa, insistieron hasta en ponerme la ropa interior, eso si que no se los permiti, tomé la ropa que me dieron y me encerré en el cuarto donde estaba, era una bellísima ropa de encaje color morado, de seguro a Donnie le encantaría verme así, hay no podía parar mi imaginación, me lo imagine arrancado esta ropa interior con los dientes y cogiéndome en la pared, blanca tienes que calmarte, este no es momento de pensar en esas cosas, me puse el traje que me dieron, era una elegante ropa negra, un presioso vestido negro suelto que me llegaba hasta los tobillos, me puse unos tacones que, aunque eran altos eran muy cómodos, de cierta manera esto se sentia bien, todos estos lujos y cosas bonitas son... Geniales, ¿Esto es la felicidad material por la cual las humanas se desviven? Nunca antes había tenido este tipo de sensaciones, el llamado de las sirvientas me saco de mis nuevas sensaciones, entraron casi tirando la puerta con una mesa movible con muchos cosméticos, me peinaron y me maquillaron, al terminar yo era una persona diferente, no pude evitar sonreír, ¿Me estaba volviendo humana? Bueno lo era pero me refería a que si con esto me olvidaría de que soy la muerte blanca.  
-Te vez hermosa Blanca querida, luces exactamente como ella.  
Moví mi cabeza aun lado en señal de confusión.  
-Perdón por eso, no es cortes hablar de amores pasados cuando tienes a uno nuevo en frente, ven, saldremos a una cita.  
Me arrastro con el hacia un bellísimo comedor, los sirvientes nos trajeron una botella de champaña muy fina junto con unas copas, abrió la botella y me ofreció una copa.  
-Vamos querida, bebe un poco.  
Yo me negué.  
-No tiene drogas te lo aseguro, yo amo los retos y mi reto es conquistarte, perdón si te tome a la fuerza, intuí que si te pedia citas amablemente me rechazarías.  
Y pensó muy bien.  
-Vamos bebe. -dijo con amabilidad -no seas descortés.  
Tome la copa y di un sorbo al champán, era delicioso sin duda alguna, pero al beberlo sentí un pequeño mareo, cielos esto es a lo que se le llama síntomas de emborrachamiento.  
-Wow ¿No has bebido nunca? Es mejor que no tomes más, con una copa es más que suficiente, que nos traigan la comida. -y así se hizo, eran platillos exisitos y su sabor era celestial, el viejo o mejor dicho Santiago se reía de mi por no saber etiqueta, no es que no sabia, yo no era ninguna iletrada, no en balde vivi miles y miles de años, quería darle la peor impresión a este vejestorio.  
-Luces adorable comiendo así, no te preocupes Blanquita ya aprenderás, siento tener que retirarme, cosas que hacer, puedes ir a donde se te antoje en esta casa, nada esta prohibido, nos vemos. -dijo mientras se marchaba-, yo estaba satisfecha con los pequeños placeres humanos, me levante del lugar y comencé a caminar por aquella casa, muchos cuartos, pasadizos y gente viniendo de aqui para allá, salí por una gran puerta que conducía a un hermoso jardín, era precioso, las cosas vistas desde los ojos de un humano son... Diferentes, como la muerte muchas cosas me dan igual, tengo todo el tiempo del universo y sin duda todo me aburre, estoy por encima del tiempo, pero ahora que soy humana todo es muy distinto, tan bello y tan hermoso, fugaz, unos gritos me sacaron de mi concentración, busqué el origen del molesto ruido que no me dejaba pensar, vi que dos guardias de Santiago golpeaban a un hombre joven, corri para tratar de detenerlos, sentí algo que jamás pensé sentir por algún humano, pena.  
-Es la novia del jefe ¿Que quiere aquí señorita Blanca. -No sabia donde había dejado mi libreta y no podía comunicar mis pensamientos, me puse delante del joven para protegerlo.  
-Se durmió en el trabajo, es nuevo así que solo le damos algo de acondicionamiento, tal y como se hace a todos los nuevos. -dijo uno de los guardias, no se si serviría mi supuesta posición como "novia del dueño" solo les exigi que se marcharan.  
-Dejenos hacer nuestro trabajo señorita. -dijo el otro guardia, yo lo miré furiosa.  
-Esta bien, solo porque esla nueva... Ejem... Novia del jefe, vámonos a ver si comemos algo. -se marcharon riendo, yo por mi parte me inque a ver al joven y verificar en que estado se encontraba, se levanto con una rara sonrisa, estaba golpeado y algo ensangrentado pero a parte de eso no se lo veía mal.  
-Señorita Blanca, no se que hise para recivir su compasión, un hermoso ángel como usted no debería rebajarse a ayudar a un simple hombre como yo.  
Wow, estaba algo mal trecho pero era el hombre ¡MÁS JODIDAMENTE GUAPO QUE HE VISTO! Donnie tiene un encanto animal y ademas es sexi pero... Madre mía este tipo era un bombón, además este tipo me había llamado ángel, lo ayude a levantarse y le quite un poco el polvo de su ropa.  
-Soy Sebastián señorita, le agradezco la ayuda, le prometo que siempre daré mi vida por un bello ángel como usted.  
Tomo mi mano y la beso, mi corazón palpito fuerte, me puse nerviosa, con una sonrisa nerviosa me despedí de el y salí corriendo para adentro, le exigí a una de las sirvientas, entre señas, que me preprarara una habitación, me llevo a una bella y elegante habitación, una vez adnetro me tumbe sobre la cama y me recosté un poco, de pronto todo se volvió obscuro y unas luces brillantes aparecieron, era nada más y nada menos que Ki, que veían riendo.  
-¡Blanquita hermanita!  
No le contesté.  
-Puedes hablar aqui te lo aseguro no hay lio.  
-¿Puedo?... ¿Ki? ¿Que haces aquí?  
-Vine a abrirte los ojos Blanca.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Casate con el viejo, hable con papá sobre este asunto así que lo convesi de que si hablabas te quesarias como humana para el resto de tus días.  
-¿¡QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ!?  
-Vamos no te enojes, soy tu hermana mayor así que se lo que es mejor para ti, olvida al ingrato de Donnie, déjalo que se pudra en esa isla, casate con el viejo y sacale todo lo que puedas, serás una reina y a parte puedes ser amante de ese hombre tan sexi que salvaste, y aun mejor el se ha enamorado de ti a primera vista.  
-¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! ¡JAMAS ABANDONARÉ A DONIE!  
-Vamos a mi mo me engañas, se que ese macho sexi te gustó, te estaba observando, piensalo mejor.  
-¡ESO NO ES...!  
-Es cierto, tendrás una vida de reina, si te casas con ese vejete tendrás a Sebastian como amante, debieras verlo desnudo entre sus piernas tiene un buen...  
-¿Lo estabas espiando? ¿Como te atreves?  
-Oh perdón olvidé que era tuyo.  
-¡NO ES MIO! ¡CALLATE! ¡ADEMAS SI DEJO A DONNIE NO PODRÁ SER UN ÁNGEL!  
-El podrá tener sus alas con o sin ti, el seguirá siendo cartero una vez tu seas humana, de el no te preocupes, no te necesita.  
-¡YO LO NECESITO! ¡EL ME HA DADO UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y NO VOY A DESPERDICIARLA!  
-Hay Blanca, que boba eres, vamos piénsalo, Donnie seguirá con su misión con o sin ti, sigue mi consejo, nos vemos hermanita.  
Desperté de golpe, cuando abrí los ojos eran las 4 de la tarde, había pasado 4 horas mas, me quedaban solo 12 horas para hallar al alma pura, Ki a metido sus garras en el asunto que no era de su incumbencia, era verdad que Sebastián estaba sexi el condenado, era alto, cabello largo y negro, ojos lindos y me quería... ¡No! ¡Debo mantener mis objetivos claros! Yo amo a Donnie, aun lo amo, con todo mi corazón, estaba en un aprieto, oh no y ahora que hago.

 ** _Holas quehubules, ¿Les gusto este cap? ¿Blanquita caera en tentación con el bombón sexi? ¿Se dejara llevar por el brillo del dinero? ¿Dejara al pobre de Donnie como el naufrago? ¿Sera que me callo algún día? Las respuestas a estas preguntas la próxima semana._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hola a todos y perdon por el retraso, cosas que hacer jijijijij, ahora mismo mi familia handa muy estresada ya que mi casa es más vieja que la historia y se nos puede caer ensima en cualquier momento, estamos haciendo malavares para poder construir otra en el mismo sitio porque no tenemos para comprar una nueva, me han prohivido usar el internet de manera excesiva, así que lo uso a escondidas, cuando nadie me ve, como a soy adulta estoy en la obligacion de aportar con la casa, pero no tengo trabajo, es muy escaso, por eso me puse a vender mis obras de arte pero el artista principiante es muy poco respetado, pero no me rendiré, deseenme suerte camaradas, sin más que deci eme aquí el cap.**_

 _ **Cap. #15.**_

Las horas seguían pasando sin dar tregua, eran las 7 de la noche y aun no había encontrado a la supuesta alma pura que debía hallar, estaba a solo 9 horas de decirle adiós a mi amado Donnie, no mentiré, una parte de mi quería ser la esposa del vejete y tener a Sebastian como amante, tendría una vida de reina, la vida que siempre merecí, tendría dinero y amor, cosa que con Donnie no tengo, pero esa es mi parte humana hablando, el lado que aun queda intacto de mi verdadero ser le duele traicionar a Donnie así, si pienso en como es Sebastian, es alto, músculos bien definidos sin llegar a ser demasiado grandes, cabello corto castaño brillante, piel morena, sonrisa que te mata y unos preciosos ojos... Pero pensándolo bien ni lo conozco, solo se como es su apariencia pero no su corazón, en cambio para bien o para mal, Donnie ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, me enseñó que el amor se logra con paciencia y trabajo duro, no con una falsa ilusión a primera vista, si, ahora mi mente esta en orden, a Donnie es a quien debo elegir. Santiago llego irrumpiendo mis pensamientos, tenia una hermosa libreta con pasta de cuero negro y una pluma color blanco, me la entregó como regalo.

-Para que escribas querida, se que perdiste la libreta que te dieron antes. -escribí en la libreta un "¿Que deseas?" No quería a este viejo cerca de mi.

-Se dice gracias querida, bueno no importa, vine a salir contigo esta noche, acompáñame al jardín.  
"No quiero estar a solas contigo" le escribí sin demora.

-Vamos, no te morderé ni siquiera cuando me lo pidas, no es correcto el coito antes del matrimonio, vamos solo quiero ganarme tu corazón. -me extendió su mano con dulzura, acompañado de una sonrisa amigable, no me quedo de otra que aceptar su petición, no demoramos mucho y ya nos encontrábamos en el jardín donde había conocido a Sebastián, había luna llena y la situación se tornaba tensa, hasta que Santiago rompió el silencio.

-Tu me recuerdas a ella.

Lo mire con curiosidad por saber que diría.

-A mi amor de la juventud, tenia apenas 20 años cuando la vi, yo era joven bueno e ingenuo, ella era la hermosa hija del patrón mientras que yo era un simple mayordomo recién contratado, nos enamoramos al vermos y comenzamos un amorío, cuanto la ama, con los años yo sentí que nuestro amor era sincero, así que decidí pedirle que se casara conmigo, ella dijo que me amaba con todas sus fuerzas y que de haber sido diferente se habría casado conmigo, me dijo que amaba más su estatus y su poder, ella debía casarse con el hombre que eligió su padre para ella, ella quería ser poderosa, me abandono y se casó con su prometido, me dio una fortuna como agradecimiento por amarla y se marchó, la odie mucho, y la odie más cuando supe que la seguía amando, los años pasaron y me hice viejo y me convencí que ser bueno era una perdida de tiempo, la odio porque la amo, la odio porque me transformó en ella, en cuanto te vi la vi a ella, tenía que tenerte, llámame egoísta, soy viejo y las malas mañas jamás se irán, te prometo que nuestra unión no durara mucho, yo moriré pronto y tu te quedaras con todo lo que tengo. -Lo miré confusa, no sabía si sentir indignación o risa, compasión era todo lo que jamás sentiré por este hombre.

"Yo no tengo mucho tiempo" le escribí "me iré esta noche y nadie podrá impedirlo"

-Hablas como si creyeras que te dejaré escapar.

"Solo me quedan 9 horas en este mundo"

-Me estas asustando querida, bueno creo que solo estas nerviosa, la cita terminó, tengo que marcharme pero antes tengo alguien a quien presentarte, ven conmigo.

Me arrastró con el de vuelta a la casa, me llevó hacia la sala de estar, vi sorprendida que Santiago estaba parado allí, trataba de ocultarlo lo más que podía pero estaba desbordando de felicidad.

-Muchacho que feliz estas ¿Que te alegra tanto?

-Nada patrón, no creo que al patrón le interese mi vida tan simple.

-Vaya cuanto me conoces, es verdad no me importa tu vida, Ejem vayamos al grano, ella es mi prometida Blanca, tu la cuidaras de ahora en adelante.

Oh no, este viejo le fascina verme en líos.

-Me tengo que ir, negocios, nos vemos Blanca, te amo.

No le respondí, el viejo salio y yo me quede prácticamente sola con Sebastian, no había ningún sirviente a la vista.

-Buenas noches patrona, usted me salvó y en agradecimiento daré mi vida por usted.

Le di una sonrisa falsa en respuesta.

-Déjeme decirle que me he enamorado de usted a primera vista.

Oh esto se va poner feo.

-Yo la amo señorita Blanca, es usted la mujer más hermosa que pueda haber, si me diera su corazón yo seria su fiel esclavo. -dijo con suma dulzura-, no podía seguir escuchando esto, me marché del sitio para buscar el alma buena y pura que pidió mi padre, descarte enseguida a los guardias, me fije en cada sirviente del lugar, pero todos tenían graves deficiencias que los hacían no aptos para ser el alma que necesitaba, pasaron 3 horas y ya eran las 10 de la noche, tenia solo 6 horas, comenzaba a desesperarme, los sirvientes se marcharon a dormir y no me quedo de otra que hacer igual, no quería toparme con Sebastian y que pasara lo que sigue, me fui a mi habitación y me encerré allí, solo lloré amargamente por la situación que estaba pasando, ojala no se me hubiera ocurrido semejante tontería, de pronto la habitación desapareció, todo se torno obscuro, ki nuevamente apareció.

-¿Hiciste que me durmiera de nuevo? ¡TONTA NO MD QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO!

-Relájate hermanita, solo vine a tratar de abrirte los ojos por ultima vez.

-¡TU SOLO QUIERES METERME EN LÍOS!

-Soy tu hermana mayor así que se lo que es mejor para ti, además ¿Por que crees que papá te pidió un alma pura? Ningún humano tiene esas características, el también quiere que habrás los ojos.

-No me rendiré, encontraré esa alma cueste lo que me cueste.

-Hay Blanca, bueno dejame darte un consejo antes de nada.

-No me interesan tus tonterías.

-Por lo menos espera a que el viejo muera para acostarte con Sebastian.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ TONTERÍAS DICES!?

Al despertar, yo estaba acostada en mi cama y Sebastian estaba oliendo mi cuello, me quité sobresaltada, abracé mis piernas y miré a Sebastian con susto.

-Perdóneme señorita Blanca, no pude resistirme a su hermosura.

No cambié mi posición de evasión hacia el.

-Por favor se lo suplico, sea mia, y si usted me rechaza al menos regáleme un beso para recordarla.

Negue con la cabeza y exigi que salga.

-No saldré si no me da por lo menos un beso, aunque sea en la mejilla.

Estaba enfureciéndome, no tenia de otra, me acerque a su mejilla pero este idiota fue un traicionero, me agarró y se tumbó sobre mi y me beso con pasión, era muy fuerte y no pude zafarme de su agarre.

-No puedo más, yo la amo y se que usted también siente algo por mi, ¿Cree que no me fijo en como me mira?

Me volvió a besar, mentiria si dijera que una parte de mi no disfruta esto, Sebastian rasgo mi vestido revelando mi sostén, me beso el cuello y lentamente bajo hasta entre mis pechos, un gemido se me escapó, tenia que detenerme o me arrepentiría después, como un ser de otro mundo yo tenia voluntad y potestad sobre lo que sentía, pero este maldito cuerpo humano no me obedece, no puedo controlarlo y detener la excitación que siento, sus besos eran más intensos, el quitarse la camisa y revelar su espectacular cuerpo solo empeoró las cosas, ya no tenia control sobre mi, iba a dejarme llevar pero la dulce mirada de Donnie me detuvo, así que comencé a llorar, todo por lo que había luchado se iba a ir al caño, en cuanto me vio llorar el se detuvo.

-¿Tanto así te desagrado?

Cerre los ojos, mi excitación pasó y dio paso a la vergüenza, me sentia sucia.

-Yo no quería causarte mal, solo quería tu amor.

Se quitó de mi mientras yo cubría mi pecho.

-Lo siento, pierdo el control cuando estoy enamorado, en serio yo no quería tu cuerpo, yo quería tu amor, mi amor es sincero.

Lo miré con lagrimas, con una mezcla de odio y dolor.

-¿A caso alguien más ocupa tu corazón?

Movi mi cabeza en aprobación.

-¿El te corresponde? Creo que no porque de hacerlo estaria contigo y no estarias atrapada con un viejo verde.

Evadí su mirada, eso no era verdad, bueno en parte era verdad pero no era cierto lo que me decía.

-Yo prometo respetarte, sabre esperar a que me ames, me iré ahora mismo, estarás cansada ya que son las 4:30 de la mañana.

Me asusté con la hora que dijo ¿Las 4:30?, oh no, mi misión había fallado, ¿Tendría que resígame a vivir como mortal? Le pedí a mi padre que diera a Donnie sus alas si esto llegaba a pasar, al menos Donnie seria libre, al menos logre que me bese, la puerta se abrió de golpe, era Santiago y no traía un buen semblante.

-Yo te di un voto de confianza, estaba seguro de que no te entregarias a este imbécil, todas mis esperanzas fueron en vano, caíste en mi trampa de lleno, ¡GUARDIAS! ¡SAQUEN A ESTE IMBECIL AL PATIO! Va a morir hoy., y en cuanto a ti mi amor serás mia a la fuerza, nos casaremos mañana mismo... Y tu vida será un infierno. -dijo con ira-, me estremecí del susto, sacaron a Sebastian a rastras -¡FUI YO! ¡ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA! ¡YO LA FORCE! ¡DÉJELA LIBRE! -gritaba Sebastian, los minutos no daban tregua, ya casi era la hora final y mi momento decisivo, traté de ayudar a Sebastian pero Santiago me encerró en mi habitación, los gritos de Sebastian eran fuertes, tenia que hacer algo pero no sabia que, llamé a Ki con mi mente, le suplique que me ayudara, le dije que si tenia un poco de amor por mi que abriera la puerta, pasados unos segundos la puerta se abrió, me puse muy feliz, salí sin importarle la ropa que tenia rota, no había tiempo para sentir vergüenza, corrí siguiendo los gritos de Sebastian, estaba a unos pasos de la entrada de la mansión, sebastian estaba golpeado y ensangrentado, repitiendo una y otra vez que me dejen ir, tenia que ayudarlo, Santiago iba a dispararle, estaba a punto de hacerlo, solo se me ocurrió una cosa para pararlo.

-¡ALTOOOOOO! -dije con fuerza -no lo mates Sebastian.

-¿Ahora hablas? ¿No eras muda?

Ya eran las 5 de la mañana, no había encontrado a el alma pura, no importaba ya, al menos había salvado una vida.

-¿Que significa esto Blanca?

Exigió saber el viejo infeliz.

-No permitiré que lo mates.

-Eres incluso peor que ella, una zorra infeliz que engaña sin escrúpulos ¿Quieres dar tu vida por tu amante?

-Daría mi vida por el sin remordimiento.

-Entonces muere perra.

Me disparó sin reparo en el corazón, me asusté sin saber que hacer, Sebastian gritó de dolor, espere ver la sangre, pero la herida se cerró de manera sobrenatural, mi ropa cambio a la habitual de siempre, comencé a flotar en el aire ante la atónita mirada de todos, los guardias huyeron todos asustados.

-Yo soy la muerte blanca, vine aquí para buscar un alma pura, cosa que no hallé, si fallaba pasaría el resto de mi vida como humana.

-¿La muerte? ¿Humana? ¡PERO SI ESTAS FLOTANDO!

Gritó Santiago muy asustado.

-Ni yo se lo que pasa, creo que fui perdonada, pero por tus malas acciones Santiago, tu final será muy amargo, lo digo yo que soy la muerte. -me dirigí hacia Sebastian que estaba sin habla por la conmoción.

-Gracias por amarme así, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, yo ya amo a alguien más, no te preocupes, por ser buena persona y haberte abstenido cuando debías tu vida será perdonada, no desperdicies tu oportunidad.

-Blanca, no te vayas.

-No tengas miedo Sebastian, no te pasara nada, tu saldrás de aquí y buscaras tu felicidad lejos de aquí. -le dije sonriendo, me reviré hacia Santiago y lo mire con ira.

-Pe... Perdóname... Yo... Yo solo trataba de... ¡FUE CULPA DE ELLA! ¡ELLA ME HISO ASÍ!

Lo mire fijamente, el solo gritó y cayo al piso temblando, lo condenéa pasar un infierno en un manicomio, yo seguí mi camino, le dije adiós con la mirada a Sebastian y me marché de ese lugar para siempre, que bien se siente ser yo. Estaba ya amaneciendo, llegue a la casa donde conocí a Antonia, estaba muy contenta contando su dinero, decidió quemar toda su casa según ella porque ya que era rica debía tener de lo bueno y lo mejor, me apareci frente a ella, por supuesto que ella se asustó.

-¿¡BLANCA!? ¡TU...!

-De haberme ayudado, tu habrias sido feliz, pero como actuante de manera avara pagaras.

-¿Quien mierda eres?

-Soy la muerte Blanca, ahora ha llegado tu fin.

La encerré en una ilusión donde estaba rodeada nada más que por dinero, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel y sus entrañas se transformaron en dinero, la vi gritar y morir de un paro cardíaco, una vez terminado mi trabajo regresé con mi padre.

-Padre... No encontré el alma, no entiendo porque soy humana de nuevo, ki dijo que lo convenció para que fuera humana si fallaba.

-Eso es cierto, hubieras pasado como una humana con una vida miserable si hubieras fallado, pero si me trajiste el alma buena.

-No le entiendo padre.

-La tuya, no caíste en la tentación del dinero o la lujuria, diste tu vida por otros, quería ver si aquella alma mortal que te acompaña no había cambiado tu esencia, lo que me sorprendió fue ver cuanto lo amas, para hacer semejante tontería.

-¿Ahora cumplirá mi petición padre?

-Claro, le dejare ver a su padre una vez más, ve con el, esta en compañía de su padre en aquella isla donde lo dejaste.

-Gracias padre.

Me marché de allí de inmediato hacia la isla donde mi Donnie encanto me esperaba, me llenó de alegría verlo tan feliz hablando con su padre, al verme Donnid me saludo alegre y muy feliz.

-¡Donnie! Siento la demora.

-En serio tardaste, pero Sensei estaba aqui acompañandome, apareció justo después de que te fuiste.

-¿Eh?

-Supe de sus proezas señorita, me alegra ver cuanto quiere a mi hijo.

-¿Saben de eso?

-Si -dijo Donnie -sensei me contó lo que hisiste por mi, gracias.

-¿Saben todo lo que hice? -pregunté con miedo, tenia mucho miedo a que Donnie se enterara lo de mi asuntito con Santiago.

-Ammmm no lo sabemos todo con lujos pero sabemos de su noble acción señorita, un ángel me trajo para saludar a mi hijo una vez más, he pasado las 24 horas mas felices de toda mi existencia.  
Estaba aliviada, no sabían sobre ese asunto, y esperaba que jamás se enteraran.

-Ya es hora de irme hijo mío, fui muy feliz al verte, adiós.

Splinter se aparto un poco y se desvaneció dándole una sonrisa a su hijo, me alegra que todo haya salido bien. Caminamos un poco hacia el bosque de la isla, había un silencio agradable entre los dos.

-Soy feliz si tu eres feliz Donnie.

-Tengo una consulta que hacerte.

-¿Cual Donnie?

-Que fue lo que le viste a Santiago?

Sentí como si un balde de hielo me cayera encima.

-¿¡CÓMO SUPISTE...!? Quiero decir... No se de que hablas... ¡DONNIE PERDONAME! ¡NO ME VAYAS A DEJAR! ¡MI CUERPO HUMANO ME TRAICIONO! ¡TE LO SUPLICO PERDÓNAME! ¡TE LO...! -me calló con un beso, me acorralo contra un árbol cercano y me estrecho entre sus brazos, fui tan feliz, se separó de mi un poco.

-No estoy molesto, estoy agradecido de tenerte, no hay muchas personas que hagan lo que tu hisiste por mi, creo que es mas que justo que te de una oportunidad.

-¿Quieres decir qué?

-Démonos una oportunidad, desde ahora. -dijo con una sonrisa, fui tan feliz que me arrojé a sus brazos con libertad, era mío y de nadie más, solo espero que nadie rompa esta felicidad que ahora me invade.

 _En un lugar cercano ki estaba observando con una mirada maliciosa._

-Cuanto te quiero hermanita, ojala me disculpes pero negocios son negocios, disfruta tu felicidad mientras puedas Blanca.

 _ **WOOOOOOOOP... Hasta aquí este arco argumental, en el siguiente cap la historia retomará su rumbo original, espero y les siga gustando jijij nos vemos.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hola a todos los que leen este fic jijijiji, espero y les este gustando, desde hace unos dias tenia una duda, cuando una historia caduca en fanfiction deja de aparecer en la lista para poder seguir puplicando mas capitulos, la duda era que no sabia si puedo hacer algo para volverlas a poner en estado activo o ya no habia como, bueno si hay alguien por ahi que me diga como les agradeceria. En otras noticias acabo de ver el ultimo cap de tmnt 2012, llore cuando mataron a mi amado donnie, sabia que esa bruja lo mataria algun dia, se que estaba poseida pero... WAAAA ME HISO ODIARLA MAS, WAAAAAAAAAA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NADIE TOCA A MI QUERIDO DONNIE... Ok ya calmo mi lado fangirl, bueno como sea aqui el cap._**

 _ **Cap. #16.**_

Era mi misión número 30, aún tenia 70 almas a quien ayudar, mi numero de fallas era de dos, no había cambiado, después de mucho tiempo retorno de nuevo a mis labores, es bueno regresar al trabajo, he decidido darle una oportunidad, ha hecho mucho por mi como para rechazarla, no es que la amara con locura pero si siento algo muy especial por ella, no estoy con ella por juego, la quiero, pero no como ella lo desea, al menos aun no, lo nuestro madurará con el tiempo. Estábamos en país del eterno invierno, rusia, habíamos llegado en la noche a un pequeño pueblo que colindaba con un bosque, Blanca y yo paseábamos en medio de un parque, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, como era un alma en pena el gelido viento me molestaba y no podía calmar aquella sensación, para calmarme Blanca me abrazó, no sirve de nada pero al menos me alegra el corazón, de pronto mi bolsa brilló, una carta estaba lista para ser entregada.

-Dame los informes Blanca.

-Veras encanto, hay un tipo que es mujeriego hasta más no poder, esa carta es de parte del difunto padre del tipo este, quiere que deje de ser mujeriego y que siente cabeza, además por ese pequeño detalle un espíritu maligno lo acecha, tendrás que ayudar al tipo.

-Bien, deséame suerte mi pequeña degenerada.

-Awww cuídate mi dulce imbécil. -me dijo con una sonrisa-, muy bien ahora a mi misión, me encamine hacia donde la calavera de mi muñeca me indicó, era una muy bonita casa de dos pisos, la más alegada de todas, la casa de un soltero, ingresé en la casa y me encontré con un ambiente un tanto dulzón, como cuando tienes una cena romántica con tu pareja, subí buscándolo y el ambiente dulzón y cursi que había se convertía poco a poco en uno de sudor y sexo, y en efecto así era, el tipo estaba con una chica, rayos, ¿Cuanto tendría que esperar para que terminen? De seguro estaría horas aqui esperando, no quise mirar así que bajé hacia el primer piso, me senté a curiosear y mirar sobre su vida, no había muchas fotos, solo unas cuantas donde se lo ve alegre y feliz con una familia, extrañamente en aquella foto solo se lo ve a el con 4 hermanos y su padre, pero su madre no está por ningún lado, de seguro la perdió po motivo, bueno eso no me importa, continuo mirando las cosas del lugar hasta que escucho gritos de indignación, vi bajar a la chica, una preciosidad que mas parecía ser de aquellas valkirias de las leyendas escandinavas, bajo arreglándose y vistiéndose como pudo, y el tipo a medio vestir tras ella tratando de detenerla, era alto, rubio y bien parecido, aun no me hacia presente y por lo tanto pude observar con detalle todo.

-¡ALEK IDIOTA! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A MENTIRME!

-Vamos Olenka, ella es solo una amiga.

-Esa excusa es tan usada y tan falsa como la credibilidad de un político.

-Bueno esta bien pero ella es solo una amiga ocasional.

-¡CON LA QUE OCASIONALMENTE TE ACUESTAS!

-Si, pero tu eres a quien quiero, ahora volvamos que me has dejado ganas de ti.

-Púdrete basura.

La tal Olenka se marchó muy molesta.

-Bueno ya habrá otras, tu te lo pierdes, mañana es día de paga así que iré divertirme.

-Vaya eres todo un experto en mujeres, deberías escribir un libro, como hacer que las mujeres te odien en 5 palabras o menos. -Aquel tipo me miro con ojos de platos, no supo que hacer por unos momentos, creo que al final decidió guardar la calma.

-¿Tu que eres?

-Ammm soy un cartero del más allá, acabo de llegar de vacaciones y es mi primer día, tengo un mensaje de tu padre.

Su despreocupada mirada cambio en un instante.

-Si se lo que me dirás, que el esta muerto y de seguro estarás enojado con el po razón.

-¿Que comes que adivinas?

-No soy adivino, tu caso no es único, no eres el único que sufre, es el típico patrón de "juego con los demás porque antes jugaron conmigo" típico.

-Lo que me faltaba un espíritu cerebrito, mira hare un pacto contigo, te daré mi alma si te vas que tal?

-¿Y para que quiero tu alma? Si me hubieras ofrecido mirar chicas lo habría considerado, no me interesa tener tu alma, me interesa salvarla.

-¿Salvarla? Oh no, un poster motivacional parlante, sabes tengo sueño, más vale que te largues para cuando me haya despertado en la mañana... No espera, mejor lárgate para cuando vuelva, voy por un trago y espero que te hayas ido.

-¿Saldrás sin camisa y con los pantalones desabrochados?

-Es un pais libre, y tengo la libertad de ir a vestirme bien. -no tardo en vestirse como la gente decente y salir a buscar un trago, no iba a quedarme ahí esperándolo como una esposa, por supuesto que lo seguí.

-Ahora me sigues, lárgate.

-Escucha, mi lugar en el cielo esta en juego, no quiero ser un alma en pena para siempre, oh me dejas ayudarte o algo peor que morir te ocurrirá.

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-No, te estoy advirtiendo Alek, dejame ayudarte, tengo una familia a quien quiero volver a ver y tu un alma que enmendar, quiero ser un ángel de verdad.

Su mirada se perdió en los co fines de su memoria, tardo en poder responderme.

-¿Tienes familia? ¿Quien eras en vida? ¿Como terminaste con esa horrible apariencia?

Eso me hirió.

-En primera, yo nací así, en segunda, yo era un científico, logre volverme humano y me case con la mujer que amé por años, pero debido a unas circunstancias que no tengo tiempo de mencionar, termine como un alma en pena.

-Espera ¿Naciste así?

-No voy a responderte eso, estamos hablando de ti no de mi... ¿Alek?

Se me había olvidado Ki por completo, volvió a susurrarle algo al oído y el corrió hacia el bosque.

-Otra vez tu Ki.

-Esta vez tengo un mejor método para que seas mío Donnie, esta vez solo tendré que observar.

-¿A que te refieres bruja?

-Ya lo sabrás Donnie, y prepárate, te tengo una sorpresa, aun no esta lista pero te la daré en uno de estos días, nos vemos.

No se a que se refirió ki, pero no había que tomar a la ligera nada de lo que salía de su boca. Corrí en dirección hacia donde se había ido Alek, Blanca me habló sobre un espíritu que lo perseguía, lo encontré cerca de un rio, tenia la mirada perdida.

-Alek ¿Qué haces aquí? Este sitio es peligroso.

-No, estoy esperándola.

-¿Esperándola? ¿A quién?

-A ella, mírala ya llego mi chica favorita, su nombre es Sgroya.

-¿Sgroya?* -dijo como si estuviera enamorado-, levanté la mirada y vi llegar a una despampanante belleza, una poco común para las bellezas eslavas, tenia una hermosa melena azabache, piel morena y una figura que encendería a cualquier hombre, en medio de la nieve ella andaba como si estuviera en una playa, llevaba un diminuto taparrabo, un pequeño traje que le cubría los pechos y sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda intenso, apenas la vi supe que traería problemas, por ningún motivo tenia que verla a los ojos o caería en su encanto, Alek corrió hacia ella como si fuera un adolescente enamorado, ella lo abrazó y lo besó de forma tan dulce que derretiría a cualquiera, ella lo abrazó y comenzó a congelarlo, tenia que detenerla, me acerqué a donde estaba Sgroya y le quité a Alek, traté de luchar contra ella pero se movía de una manera tan seductora que me fue imposible hacerle daño alguno, ¡MALDITA SEA!... Ya se, las practicas de Splinter me serian útiles ahora, cerré los ojos y traté de luchar nuevamente, pero ella era superior a cualquier espíritu o demonio con quien haya luchado, no podía moverme, me obligó a abrir los ojos, se acercó a mí y comenzó a restregarse en mi, a besarme y a mirarme de manera tan amorosa que por un momento crei que veía a un ángel, no podía hacer nada salvo una sola cosa, agarré a Alek y salí corriendo lo más lejos que pude, provocó en mi unos terribles calores, no podía luchar contra ella, en mi mente vino la imagen de una celosa Blanca, de seguro me mataría si supiera lo que pasó, y como si la hubiera invocado ella apareció furiosa, por fortuna Alek estaba inconsciente y no podía verla.

-¿Blanca? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Mi Donnie encanto ¿Me puedes responder una pregunta?

-Tu frase suena algo redundante Blanca, lo correcto seria decir...

Me interrumpió con un grito de furia.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A MIRAR A OTRA! ¡HASTA TE BESO!

-¡PERO NO FUE MI CULPA ELLA ME OBLIGÓ!

-¿!TE OBLIGÓ!? ¡A SI Y TU DE SEGURO COMO LA POBRE VICTIMA TUVISTE DE DEJARTE! ¡CERDO!

-¡ELLA NO ES UNA SIMPLE ALMA BRUTA! ¡ELLA PUEDE CONTROLAR MIS MOVIMIENTOS! -Estaba furiosa, agarró la oz que estaba en mi espalda y comenzó a golpearme, ashh mujeres, primero es todo cariñitos y luego cuando te atrapan se transforman.

-¡CÁLMATE BLANCA!

-¿¡QUÉ TIENE ELLA QUE NO TENGA YO!? ¿¡EH!?

-Yo...

-¡YO ESTOY PLANA! ¡FLACA! ¡Y FODONGA! ¡DE SEGURO IBAS A DECIR ESO!... ¡DILO!

-Pero...

-¡QUÉ LO DIGAS!

-¡ESCUCHA INSOPORTABLE MUJER! ¡YO TE QUIERO COMO ERES! ¡ES VERDAD QUE ELLA ES ESCULTURAL BELLEZA! ¡PERO ESA ES SOLO UNA ILUSIÓN! ¡YO TE QUIERO COMO ERES BURRA! ¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DE GRITAR Y GOLPEARME!

Calló por un instante, después comenzó a llorar, genial, yo soy el malo ahora.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Escuché bien o lo soñé? ¿Me quieres?

-Fui menos mal, crei que estabas enfadada... Pues si, te quiero. -dije aliviado, ella corrió hacia mi y me besó con euforia, pero se puso en su plan de pervertida, no es que me desagrade pero no tenia tiempo para eso.

-Blanca no tenemos tiempo hay que ayudar a Alek.

-¿Quien es Alek?

Preguntó con una voz melosa.

-Regresa a la realidad Blanca, Alek, el tipo que esta a tus pies y dormido.

-¿Eh?... A si... Wow, que tipo tan sexi.

-¡Hey!

-jijiji ¿Celoso?

-¿De ti? No como crees.

-Awwww bueno solo por eso te perdono.  
Iba a besarme pero Alek comenzó a despertar, Blanca estaba molesta por la interrupción, no le quedo de otra que marcharme, me devolvió la oz y se marchó molesta, Alek abrió los ojos por completo y me vio parado junto a el, lo ayude a incorporarse, después nos dirigimos a su casa.

-Vaya creo que me pasé ee copas esta noche, volví a soñar con aquella sexi morena.

-¿Soñar? ¿No recuerdas que fue lo que pasó?

-Solo recuerdo que salí de mi casa y teníamos una charla, de ahí todo es confuso.

-Ammmm bueno, ahora lo importante, la carta de tu padre, léela.

-No quiero.

-No me iré hasta que la leas, te atormentaré si es preciso.

-Trata de convencerme, si eras un científico sabrás como hallar la manera.

-Osh, ok bueno no tengo otra opción, lograré hacer que la leas.

-Que buen sueño tuve, siempre sueño con aquella morena de las nieves.

-Te recomiendo que te alejes de ese sueño.

-Como crees, es el mejor sueño del mundo, si pudiera renunciaría a las mujeres reales y preferiría soñar para siempre.

-¿Prefieres un sueño a una mujer real?

-Si, las mujeres de verdad son malvadas, y por lo tanto no sirven nada más que para ser usadas.

-Hombre no digas eso, se escuchó feo... Tu madre se sentiría ofendida.

-Esa maldita abandono a mi padre, a mi y a mis hermanos, yo también tuve una novia, a quien quise mucho, pero la muy infeliz me ocultó que abortó un hijo mío, todos lo sabían menos yo, la abandoné y me marché a vivir solo, ni mi madre, ni mi supuesto amor, ninguna sirve.

-Eso no es verdad, solo eres pésimo eligiendo mujeres, todo lo que te pasa es por tu propia culpa, y tu madre, no la juzgues hasta no conoce porque se fue, es fácil hablar solo desde una sola perspectiva.

-La misma patraña de siempre, como poster motivacional, bla bla bla. -dijo indiferente, llegamos a su casa y el se tumbo en su sofa, me asuste al ver como de a poco su semblante de hombre sano y fuerte pasaba a ser un hombre enfermo y cansado.

-Me... Siento muy cansado -suspiró -cuando pienso en ella me siento muy agotado, mi morena, quiero que me abrase de nuevo.

-Alek, ¿Que te pasa? Luces muy enfermo.

-Sgroya...

Otra vez aquella mujer, ella estaba succionando la vida, debía hacer algo por el, o moriría. _  
_

 ** _*Sgroya: Es una leyenda rusa, la dama de las nieves, una preciosa mujer morena que camina en paños menores en medio de un gélido y frio paisaje, seduce a los hombres por todos los medios posibles y les hace cosas que solo un amante de en sueño haría, después ella se convierte en hielo matándolos, yo le agregue algunas cosas más para hacer el cap más interesantes.  
_**

 ** _Perdonen si no se algunas cosas de la cultura rusa, no conozco nada a cerca de ella._**


End file.
